Amor ou Golpe?
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Em seus 54 anos, Edward Cullen é um importante empresário, dono de uma multinacional poderosíssima do abella Swan, tinha 21 anos quando o conheceu e trabalhava de assistente temporária em sua empresa, mas eles só se aproximarem no Baile Anual de Confraternização da empresa. Pode um amor ser mais forte que tudo e passar por uma diferença de idade?
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen  
**Gêneros: ** Romance, drama, death fic  
**Avisos: **sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria

**Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na short fic AMOR OU GOLPE? é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Em seus 54 anos, Edward Cullen é um importante empresário, dono de uma multinacional poderosíssima do país. Conhecido por ser frio no mundo dos negócios, a verdade é que ele tem um grande coração e faz questão que sua família continue morando com ele em sua mansão, mesmo com seus filhos já casados e tendo sua própria família.

Isabella Swan, tinha 21 anos quando o conheceu e trabalhava de assistente temporária em sua empresa, mas eles só se aproximarem no Baile Anual de Confraternização da empresa.

Pode um amor ser mais forte que tudo e passar por uma diferença de idade?

Bella conseguirá comprovar que realmente ama Edward e não o dinheiro dele para seus filhos?

Eles poderão aceitar a nova namorada do pai?

Será que ela é realmente quem diz ser?

* * *

_" A idade não nos protege contra o amor. __Mas o amor, até certo ponto, protege-nos contra a idade." __ Jeanne Moreau _

**...**

— Você só queria o dinheiro dele — acusou gritando — Você nos enganou. Eu te odeio, odeio você, e para mim você está morta.

— Não Edward, não — Bella disse chorando, olhando para ele que estava calado — Você tem que acreditar em mim, não acredite nela — falou fungando.

Edward parecia desolado.

Ela nunca o tinha visto assim, tão abalado.

Ele parecia indefeso, machucado, quebrado.

— Nunca mais quero ver você — ele disse duramente olhando para ela uma última vez, seus olhos claros mostravam toda a decepção que sentia naquele momento.

Bella gritou desabando no chão.

Tinha dado errado.

Tinha perdido tudo.

E estava sozinha como sempre esteve.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Não tenho um prólogo bem elaborado kkkkk, só para deixar vocês com vontade.

Vou postar o epílogo de Amor em Hollywood mais tarde e já queria deixar vocês com o link da nova fic, mas o primeiro capítulo dela vai vim só lá pelo dia 14 de maio, mas ou menos, depois do niver do Rob, para dar tempo de organizar melhor e trabalhar mais na fic.

Vamos ter acho que uns 10 capítulos, mas um pouco de comédia, drama e claro momentos quentes dos dois.

O Edward é pai de Jasper e Rosalie, eles são casados com Alice e Emmett, respectivamente. Jasper e Alice são pais de Carlisle que tem uns 5 anos, vamos nos apaixonar por um Carlisle criança hahaha Todos eles moram com Edward, no primeiro capítulo vamos entender como funciona isso melhor.

Sobre Bella, vocês acham que ela só quer o dinheiro dele ou é cilada? kkkkk Façam suas apostas, mas é claro que essa fic é Bellward e reparem nas categorias da fic para depois não brigarem comigo, viu

Então, nos vemos mais tarde com AeH e até dia 14 com o primeiro capítulo de Amor ou Golpe?

Espero que gostem e se apaixonem por nosso Edward coroa hahaha

beeijos


	2. Encontros Secretos

O batimento cardíaco dele estava acelerado e o suor escorria pelo seu corpo.

Sua respiração estava ofegante enquanto ele tentava se concentrar na revista de administração que estava no suporte da esteira moderna.

Finalmente o cronômetro atingiu os 30 minutos e ele desacelerou saindo da velocidade de 10km/h que corria na esteira.

Ele pegou sua toalhinha e limpou o suor de seu rosto colocando depois em sua nuca.

Mais uma corrida completada.

Era cedo ainda, sete horas da manhã, mas ele já tinha completado seus exercícios que fazia pelo menos quatro vezes na semana.

Ele saiu da pequena academia que tinha em sua casa e foi para sua suíte que ficava no último andar.

Sua casa na verdade era uma mansão, conhecida como Mansão de Pedra.

Tinha sido projetada por um arquiteto famoso e possuía a aproximadamente 2.870 metros quadrados.

Era toda cercada por grandes árvores e caminhos de pedra.

Era moderna, recém-reformada, tudo ali era limpo, arejado e parecendo novo. Era bem espaçosa e decorada.

Possuía quatro andares, 12 quartos, 15 banheiros. O hall de entrada era amplo e aberto com dois andares de escadaria e um elevador ao meio.

Além disso a mansão ainda possuía salas de estar, jantar, biblioteca, um escritório de dois andares, salão de festa com bar, cozinha ampla com ilhas duplas, casa de mordomo, adega, sala de recreação e outra de cinema, academia, quadra de basquete coberta, garagem para cerca de 11 carros, piscina ao ar livre com um pequeno spa, casa de piscina coberta com banheiro e churrasqueira e ainda um campo de tênis. O portão de entrada era de ferro com um sistema moderno de identificação dos moradores.

Uma verdadeira casa para um homem como Edward Cullen. Ele tinha comprado aquele lote assim que tinha ganhado seu primeiro milhão quando ainda tinha 20 anos e conforme seu patrimônio foi aumentando ele mandou construir aquela casa para ele e sua família.

O elevador era raramente usado e ele preferiu subir as escadas. Os andares estavam silenciosos, mas sabia que seus filhos deveriam estar acordando naquele momento. Ele nem queria pensar no motivo de Emmett, seu genro, não ter ido malhar com ele aquele dia.

Foi para seu quarto tirando seu tênis esportivo superconfortável, meias, sua bermuda e blusa que estava toda marcada de suor. Colocou tudo no cesto de roupa suja.

Tomou seu banho e se barbeou.

Se encarou no grande espelho que tinha ali.

Estava enrolado só uma toalha branca em sua cintura a água ainda escorria pelo seu corpo.

Ele se achava muito bom para sua idade.

Ninguém diria que ele tinha seus 54 anos muito bem vividos. Quem não o conhecia dava para ele pouco mais de 40 anos.

Suas rugas e seu cabelo grisalhos apenas tinham dado um ar ainda mais charmoso para ele. Seus olhos verdes pareciam ainda mais claros com o tempo. Tinha mais de 1,80 de altura e estava em uma ótima condição física.

Fazia exercícios regularmente e não tinha nenhuma doença. Era forte como um touro.

Não tinha diabetes, nem colesterol e sua pressão era controlada, só tinha um pouquinho de gordura no fígado, nada para que fosse motivo de preocupação. Sua filha insistia que ele fizesse um check up todo ano.

Saiu do banheiro e foi para o seu closet repleto de roupas suas, vestiu um de seus ternos feito sob medida para ele.

Conferiu a hora no novo aparelho telefônico que tinha comprado semana passada, depois do lançamento da marca, já eram quase oito horas.

Desceu as escadas e ficou satisfeito por encontrar sua família ali.

Mesmo com toda a correria eles sempre faziam de tudo para que pudessem tomar café da manhã e jantarem juntos.

Edward Cullen, podia não parecer, mas, dava muito valor a família e por isso que fazia questão que todos morassem com ele, mesmo casados.

Amava seus filhos, sua nora e até seu genro. Agora ainda tinha mais um motivo para ficar ainda mais perto da sua família e este o saudou com um grande sorriso mostrando o buraco de seu dente faltando e um bigode de leite.

Muitos achavam estranho seus filhos morarem com ele, mesmo depois de casados, mas foi a forma como a família Cullen sempre viveu. Além do mais a casa era grande o suficiente e todos tinham seu espaço, sabiam muito bem quando um não deveriam invadir o espaço do outro, se respeitavam sempre e eram muito unidos, só assim para que aquilo realmente funcionasse.

Edward amava a casa cheia assim, se vivesse sozinho ali, sabia que enlouqueceria. Gostava do barulho e da companhia de sua família.

— Vovô! — Carlisle falou animado.

— E aí campeão, tudo bem? — Edward falou com sua voz grossa bagunçando os cabelos loiros do neto.

O menino se parecia muito com o pai e o avô.

Ele era loiro, tinha olhos azuis brilhantes, as bochechas rosadas e era muito esperto para uma criança de apenas 5 anos.

Com certeza tinha a inteligência de um Cullen.

Sem falar que ele já tinha um certo charme, todas as mulheres ficavam encantadas com ele. Edward tinha certeza que o menino daria trabalho quando estivesse mais velho.

— Tudo vovô — ele disse alto depois começou a abaixar a voz e sussurrou: — Mas hoje é a reunião na escola e professora vai dizer como estamos indo nas aulas, mamãe disse que se não tiver me comportado ela não vai deixar eu jogar videogame mais.

— Não vou mesmo Carl, você só estuda é sua obrigação ter ido bem — Alice Cullen falou do outro lado da mesa. Ela era dona de uma loja de roupas e casada com o filho mais velho de Edward, Jasper. O neto pouco parecia com ela que era morena e tinha olhos castanhos, a única coisa que com certeza tinha puxado da mãe era a energia, já que seu pai era mais calmo e reservado enquanto Alice era elétrica e conversadora.

— Ela está certa, mas tenho certeza que se saiu bem — Edward piscou se sentando em seu lugar no canto da mesa — Nós Cullen somos muito inteligentes — ele disse piscando para o neto.

Ele se serviu com sua vitamina e um pedaço de panqueca com bacon e ovo frito.

— Papai, falta três semanas para sua festa temos que começar a ver os detalhes — Rosalie sua filha disse. Ela era muito parecida com a mãe, alta, loira com os olhos verdes do pai e era sócia de uma agência de modelo.

— Vocês sabem que são vocês que sempre organizam isso — Edward deu de ombros.

Alice e Rosalie trocaram olhares e sorrisos.

Sabia que não adiantaria nada impedi-las, qualquer data era desculpa para darem uma festa.

— Acabou de acordar o monstro sogrão — Emmett disse rindo.

Ele trabalhava junto com Edward e foi em um dia que Rose foi visitar o pai na empresa que eles se conheceram.

Foi imediata a atração entre eles que namoraram poucos meses antes de se casarem.

Emmett tinha quase dois metros de altura e era todo musculoso, ele jogava futebol pela universidade e chegou a ganhar até o Heisman, sendo eleito o melhor quarterback, vários times profissionais o procuraram, mas tudo deu errado quando ele quebrou o pé e estourou um ligamento. Emmett não teve mais condições de jogar e se focou no seu curso de economia.

Começou como trainee na empresa de Edward e hoje era o analista financeiro da empresa, trabalhando para seu filho que era o diretor financeiro e Edward o presidente.

— Nada exagerado, por favor — Edward falou sabendo que exagero era o sobrenome delas.

— Claro que não — Alice disse com um sorriso que ele sabia que elas com certeza iriam aprontar.

— Carlisle, vá pegar sua mochila já está na hora — Jasper disse ao filho olhando as horas em seu relógio elegante no pulso.

Jasper era alto como o pai e tinha o mesmo porte físico esguio e musculoso, sem exagero. Seus cabelos eram do mesmo tom de Edward e seus olhos azuis como o da mãe.

Ele tinha uma cicatriz em sua bochecha esquerda, quase imperceptível agora, de uma briga quando era adolescente e outra perto da sua boca menor.

Tinha sido um adolescente playboy rebelde e tinha dado trabalho ao pai, ele só tinha sossegado quando encontrou Alice, Edward agradecia muito a nora por ter ajudado a colocar seu filho na linha.

— Sim, papai — o menino disse limpando a boca — Tchau mamãe, titio, titia e vovô — ele disse apressado e correu para pegar sua mochila.

— Daqui a pouco esse menino vai está namorando... está na hora de alguém me dar mais netos — Edward comentou, como se não quisesse chegar a nenhum lugar.

— An an papai acabamos de nos casar — Rose falou pegando seu copo de suco — Queremos curtir mais um pouco — Rose piscou para o marido que concordou.

Alice apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Ainda está cedo para nós — Alice disse e seu marido concordou.

Carlisle não tinha sido planejado, mas tinha com certeza sido a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido na vida deles. Eles namoravam a pouco tempo quando ficaram grávidos, noivaram e casaram antes dele nascer.

Carlisle tinha trago a alegria para aquela casa e unido ainda mais a família, depois da morte inesperada de Jane Cullen, a matriarca da família.

— Pelo jeito vou ter que eu mesmo fazer um — Edward comentou.

Rose que bebia seu suco se engasgou e Jasper arregalou seus olhos, sua boca se abrindo.

— O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? — ele falou.

— Eu não estou morto sabiam? — Edward finalmente disse.

— Aaaae sogrão sabia que estava de olho na Lauren — Emmett brincou com um sorriso malicioso que mostrava suas covinhas.

— Nunca papai, o senhor não pode namorar — Rosalie falou rapidamente fazendo cara feia para o marido e o pai.

— E querem que eu passe a vida sozinho? — Edward encarou a filha, arqueando sua sobrancelhas para ela.

— O senhor tem a nós — Rose falou — Não precisa de mais ninguém. Vou trabalhar que ganho mais — ela disse se levantando e querendo fugir do assunto.

— E é melhor eu fazer o mesmo — Jasper disse também saindo dali.

Edward suspirou.

— É sogrinho, boa sorte com isso — Emmett falou se levantando e deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Edward antes de sair.

— Alice? — Edward a chamou — O que você acha?

— Eu acho que eu estava certa — ela disse com um sorriso.

— Você sempre está — Edward balançou a cabeça suspirando.

Sua nora, era como uma filha para ele, achava irritante ela sempre parecer saber quando algo iria acontecer, mesmo antes de acontecer. Em uma noite conversavam sobre relacionamentos quando ela o questionou quando ele iria apresentar sua nova namorada.

Edward ficou chocado com sua pergunta, como ela poderia saber daquilo?

E só pôde agradecer que Jasper chegou com Carlisle.

Ninguém sabia que ele tinha uma namorada.

Eles mantinham o relacionamento deles em segredo.

Não que ele tivesse medo de apresentá-la a família.

O que ele mais queria, era ela ali com ele, eles.

Mas sabia que seria muito difícil seus filhos aceitarem sua bela namorada 32 anos mais jovem que ele.

Mas já estava cansado disso e sabia que tinha chegado a hora de tornar aquele relacionamento público.

Que Deus o ajudasse quando seus filhos descobrissem.

...

Edward chegou a sua empresa na mesma hora que sempre.

Nunca entendia porque seu genro e filho não iam com ele, mas depois dos últimos meses ficou foi agradecido por isso.

Jasper sempre passava na escola para deixar Carlisle e Emmett preferia vim na sua moto uma Harley-Davidson.

— Bom dia, srta. Mallory — Edward falou quando chegou ao seu andar e encontrou sua secretária.

— Bom dia, sr. Cullen — ela disse com um sorriso.

— A reunião de hoje está confirmada? — ele perguntou indo para sua sala e a mulher o seguiu. Ela tinha uma altura mediana, seus cabelos era meio arruivados presos em um coque.

— Sim senhor já mandei que arrumassem a sala vai precisar de mim?

— Não pode deixar que faço as anotações — Edward respondeu — Pode ir agora — falou sem nem a olhar.

Ele não gostava muito de Lauren.

Ela já tinha seus 40 anos, mas parecia ser uma adolescente. Ele sabia que ela esperava que eles tivessem um caso, mas nunca que isso tinha passado pela cabeça de Edward.

Ele nunca tinha tido um caso com alguma secretária dele.

Por incrível que pareça ele tinha tido poucas namoradas em sua vida.

Estava feliz pela licença da Sra. Gaston estar acabando e ela voltaria ao seu lugar.

Felizmente Lauren só a estava substituindo e logo voltaria ao seu posto de origem.

Ele passou a manhã toda em reunião com alguns sócios e diretores da empresa.

Saiu cansado já e tarde.

Mesmo assim dispensou o convite do almoço tardio e foi para onde sempre ia naquele horário. Ele sempre dava uma desculpa para seu filho e genro quando era chamado para almoçar com eles.

Ele pegou seu celular e discou o número pela chamada rápida, enquanto andava pelo corredor do hotel vazio.

Ele parou em frente a porta e pegou o cartão a abrindo.

Foi para caixa de mensagem.

— Cadê você, meu amor? Já estou aqui — ele disse fechando a porta.

Colocou seu celular e chave na bancada, sentou-se no sofá e afrouxou sua gravata. Encostou sua cabeça e fechou seus olhos por um momento.

Aquele era o momento do dia que mais relaxava. Amava está com sua família, mas desde que tinha começado aquele relacionamento tudo tinha mudado e ela tinha começado a ser uma parte essencial em sua vida também.

Sorriu ao ouvir passos leves e sentir seu cheiro suave.

— Esperando alguém, senhor Cullen? — uma voz suave sussurrou em seu ouvido, um corpo quente se sentou em cima do seu e uma onda de desejo percorreu seu corpo.

Edward abriu seus olhos e balançou a cabeça quando encarou aqueles olhos chocolates.

Ela estava maravilhosa.

Vestia um corpete azul marinho do jeito que ele gostava, seus seios faltavam pular pelo decote, uma calcinha de renda transparente, cinta e liga.

— Bella, Bella, Bella um dia você irá me matar do coração — ele disse agarrando sua cintura e a puxando para ele, beijando seu pescoço e fungando seu cheiro.

Ela sorriu acariciando seus cabelos.

— Esqueci que o vovô tem um coração fraco — ela o provocou.

Ele desceu sua mão e deu um apertão em sua bunda, depois um tapinha.

— Sabe muito bem que não tenho nada de fraco — ele disse.

— Sei é? — ela falou abaixando seu rosto e beijando-o na testa dele depois seu nariz até chegar em sua boca.

Eles deram um beijo longo e profundo suas línguas se entrelaçando e se acariciando.

— Senti saudade, dois dias é muito para ficar sem te ter — ela falou chupando o lábio dele, depois o abraçou, seus seios ficando na altura do rosto dele que encostou a cabeça neles beijando o vão entre eles.

— Culpa sua, não sei por que insisti em mantermos isso escondido — ele a lembrou.

Ela fez uma careta.

— Eu sei... eu-eu.. só... não quero que seus filhos não gostem de mim.

— Eles não têm que gostar Bella, o que importa é o que eu sinto. Não sou nenhum garotinho para ficar escondendo uma paixonite assim.

— É só o que eu sou? Uma paixonite? — ela falou, seu lábio tremendo um pouco.

— É claro que não sua boba — ele disse acariciando o rosto dela — Sabe muito bem que a amo, a amo desde do primeiro momento que a vi — falou encarando seus olhos intensamente.

— Tenho medo de perde-lo — ela admitiu — Todos vão achar que eu só quero seu dinheiro e se você começar a acreditar nisso?

— Isabella, foda-se o que os outros vão pensar, importa apenas o que nós pensamos, nós demoramos tanto a nos entregar a esse amor que sentimos, eu quero viver ele, quero compartilhá-lo com meus filhos, minha família, quero que seja oficial para todos — ele disse.

Ela piscou emocionada e o abraçou novamente.

Nunca cansava de estar em seus braços, era o melhor lugar do mundo.

— Às vezes eu acho que você sente é vergonha de mim — ele disse apertando seus lábios.

— É claro que não — ela falou sua boca se abrindo em choque — Nunca, Edward, eu amo você, sabe disso, não sabe?

— Eu sei meu amor — ele a abraçou.

— Quando? — ela perguntou apenas e ele sorriu esfregando seu braço.

— No meu aniversário, vai ser perfeito, o melhor presente — ele disse a olhando.

Ela sorriu. Como poderia algum dia dizer não a ele?

— Sempre como quiser, senhor Cullen — ela falou puxando sua gravata e começando a abrir os botões de sua blusa.

Ele a agarrou forte e a beijou com todo o desejo que tinha.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

Geente eu to me sentindo péssima por não ter postado dia 14 eu jurava que era só dia 22, aí eu fui ver os comentários e tinha umas falando que não via a hora de chegar dia 14 e eu fiquei, mas é dia 22? kkkkk mil perdões por não ter postado na data prometida, espero que esse capítulo tenha compensado haha

Conhecemos a Família Cullen e mais sobre o relacionamento deles e de seus filhos e um pouquinho sobre a Bella, no próximo vamos saber como eles se conheceram melhor e como iniciaram esse relacionamento haha

Mas estou ansiosa aqui para saber o que acharam, espero não decepcionar vocês e nada é o que parece kkkkk

Beeem, comentem por favor, estou precisando muito de comentários para me animar, pq tô muito desanimada da vida sei lá e espero que vocês comentem bastante, estava sentindo falta disso aqui e prometo que voltei com força total para vocês ok?

Já até tenho duas fics em fase de produção e algumas ones, então espero que estejam aí firmes e fortes que eu estou aqui haha

E aí? Já sabem se Bella está dando ou golpe ou está realmente apaixonada por ele? Será que o golpe vem é de outra pessoa? Eu não sei de nada hahaha

COMENTEEEM

E me desculpa de novo, beijos e até o próximo

obs: a casa do Edward existe na vida real, é só colocar Mansão de Pedra Nova Jersey no Google que vai aparecer para quem quiser ver com mais detalhe, vai ter o link do vídeo no nyah.


	3. Só amor?

FLASHBACK

— Então o contrato foi firmado? — Edward perguntou para Emmett, ambos estavam conversando no escritório de Edward, era um espaço amplo e arejado com grandes janelas, tudo limpo e organizado.

— É claro que sim, isso vai trazer ótimos benefícios para a lucratividade da empresa, se vendermos conforme o planejado vamos aumentar em 2% o valor das ações, minha secretária pediu para uma assistente vim deixar os documentos e...

Ele foi interrompido com uma batida suave na porta.

Edward franziu seu cenho, sua secretária não tinha anunciado ninguém.

— Entre — ele disse e assim que a porta se abriu, tudo na sua vida passou a ter um novo sentindo.

Seu coração acelerou, mas ele não se sentiu nervoso, nem tremores ou coisas do tipo, ele sentiu como se aquela mulher que estava ali seria sua no momento certo. Será que tinha ficado maluco e por isso foi enganado?

Ele engoliu em seco.

Ela tinha uma altura média, a pele pálida contrastando com cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Usava uma calça social preta com uma blusa branca de botões que estava um pouco justa em seus seios que pareciam um pouco avantajado.

Suas roupas eram simples, ela podia parecer comum, mas não era nada comum para Edward.

Seus olhos eram de um tom normal de castanhos que nela pareciam espetaculares. Seus lábios eram carnudos e pareciam macios.

A troca de olhares deles durou poucos segundos, mas pareciam ter durado uma vida inteira.

— Sr. McCarty desculpe — a mulher disse com uma voz suave depois de pigarrear — A secretária disse que eu podia entrar e eu trouxe os documentos que pediu — a mulher falou estendendo um envelope para Emmett.

— Obrigado Bella, pode ir agora — ele falou pegando os papeis.

— Com licença — ela disse saindo dali parecendo apressada, sem encarar Edward novamente.

— Quem é ela? Nunca a vi aqui — Edward falou rapidamente encarando seu genro.

— Ah é uma das novas temporárias, aqui vamos vemos analisar esses documentos e se preciso for...

Emmett foi falando, mas Edward mal escutou.

Depois daquele dia não teve um só dia que ele não pensou nela.

Ele não sabia como agir.

Ele já tinha mais de 50 anos e ela claramente era bem jovem, mal tinha entrado na casa dos 20.

Ele estava se sentindo um adolescente apaixonado.

Vivia pensando nela, queria saber mais sobre ela, conversar com ela, ser dela. Ele até sonhava com ela.

Ainda bem que ele era presidente da empresa e tinha acesso a todos os bancos de dados, foi fácil achar a ficha dela e saber seu nome completo.

Isabella Marie Swan.

É claro que ali não tinha nenhum dado mais pessoal, só seu nome, endereço, telefone e o mais importante seu estado civil: solteira. Porém, ele sabia que isso apenas significava que ela não era casada, ela podia muito bem ter um namorado.

Ele tentou de todas as formas falar com ela, mas tinha medo.

Não queria ser acusado de assédio sexual, ou pior e se ela o rejeitasse por ser velho?

Então, durante os seis meses que ela ficou ali, eles nunca trabalharam diretamente um com o outro, mas sempre, mas sempre se viam ou se esbarravam pelos corredores e a troca de olhares era intensa entre eles.

Edward sempre se sentia mais jovem e um garotinho bobo quando a via. Ela era tão linda e despertava sensações nele que antes estavam adormecidas.

Bella trabalhava no setor financeiro e seu chefe era ninguém menos que Emmett, Edward não conseguia nenhuma desculpa para ir atrás dela.

Até que o contrato dela chegou ao fim e o destino quis finalmente uni-los.

Era o baile de confraternização que Edward dava todos os anos aos funcionários.

Ele circulava pela festa vendo sua família e conversando com alguns sócios importantes da empresa e chefes de algum setor.

Durante toda a festa ele procurava por ela, como se não quisesse nada, perguntou sobre os temporários para Emmett e descobriu que o tempo de serviço dela tinha acabado, mas que ela havia sido convidada para ir.

Ele estava quase perdendo as esperanças quando finalmente a enxergou.

Ela estava fora do salão, na grande sacada olhando a vista da cidade que tinham dali.

Ela estava maravilhosa, usava um vestido longo, azul trançado em suas costas, marcava a curva redonda de sua bunda, seus cabelos presos em um coque.

Edward estava feliz por boa parte das pessoas já terem ido embora, ele sempre era o último a ir, inclusive seus filhos também tinham ido.

Ele não sabia o que pretendia ali com ela, mas sabia que precisava ao menos falar com ela.

Com certeza ela não o via do mesmo jeito que ele a via, mas tinha algo maior que a puxava para ela.

— A senhorita não vai embora? A festa já está no fim — ele disse tentando soar educado.

Ela se virou para ele parecendo surpresa.

E ele se perdeu olhando naqueles belos e profundos olhos castanhos.

Ainda bem que seu coração era forte, pois se fosse fraco tinha certeza que já teria enfartado.

Estava parecendo um garotinho não alguém quase idoso.

Será que o amor era isso?

Tornar as pessoas jovens e com folego para viver novamente?

— Desculpe, senhor Cullen — ela falou engolindo em seco — Eu perdi a noção do tempo — ela completou.

Ele deu um sorriso torto, a voz dela era suave e ele só queria ouvir aquela voz gemendo em seu ouvido.

— Eu pensei que não tinha vindo — ele falou — Não a vi mais cedo.

Ela pareceu surpresa com aquilo.

— Eu... eu pensei em não vim, já que meu contrato de trabalho era temporário e acabou, quando cheguei o senhor estava dançando com uma mulher muito elegante — ela falou tentando esconder o ciúme em sua voz.

— Tanya? Ela é uma irmã de um dos sócios da empresa — ele disse — Não há nada entre mim e ela.

Não que ela não quisesse. Tanya estava na casa dos quarenta anos, era divorciada e tinha uma filha. era muito bonita, mas Edward nunca conseguiu sentira atração por ela que uma ou outra vez fazia algum convite para eles saírem, mas Edward os recusava.

Não era de dar falsas esperanças a ninguém.

— O senhor não me deve explicações — ela falou — Acho melhor eu ir embora, antes que fechem o salão — ela disse tentando passar por ele, mas ele segurou em seu braço, tocando sua pele sentindo pela primeira vez a textura dela.

— Espere, Isabella — ele disse.

— Apenas Bella — ela sussurrou respirando fundo, sentindo sensações estranhas dentro hipnotizada pelos seus olhos claros e intensos.

— Bella — ele disse seu nome lentamente, seus corpos se aproximando mais.

Seus olhares pareciam dizer tudo que as suas vozes não diziam.

— Você tem quantos anos? — ele sussurrou, mesmo que já soubesse.

— E isso importa? — ela retrucou arqueando sua sobrancelha delineada para ele.

— Sabe quantos eu tenho?

— Não, mas sei que tem o bastante para saber que é um homem forte e decidido — ela disse passando a língua involuntariamente entre seus lábios.

E ele não aguentou mais.

Sua mão que ainda segurava o braço dela, deslizou para cima e segurou em seu rosto. A outra puxou-a pela cintura e seus lábios se aproximaram lentamente.

O beijo foi suave e profundo.

As mãos dela segurara em sua nuca passando pelo seu cabelo como ela sempre teve vontade de fazer.

— Você não sabe quantas vezes eu quis fazer isso — ele sussurrou roçando seus lábios.

— Aposto que não foi menos que eu — ela sussurrou de volta, dando outro beijo nele.

— Passa a noite comigo? — ele pediu quebrando beijo e sussurrando.

— Como desejar, senhor Cullen — ela respondeu o beijando outra vez, deixando tudo que sentia tomar conta dela.

E tinha sido a noite mais perfeita de sua vida.

FIM DE FLAHSBACK

— Bella amor, pare, não quero gozar assim — ele disse arfante, tirando a mão dela do seu membro duro — Vamos para cama — ele disse e ela se levantou.

Ele terminou de tirar suas calças, ficando nu, não tinha, mas nenhum constrangimento dela ver seu corpo, até porque sabia que não tinha nada do que se envergonhar.

Ela já estava só de calcinha, mas tirou lentamente quando se aproximaram da cama.

Edward deitou-se por cima dela beijando e chupando seus lábios com desejo, ele desceu por seu corpo, seu pescoço. Brincou com seus pequenos mamilos rosados, beijando e chupando eles.

Desceu mais seus lábios beijando e mordendo sua barriga, não parou até que chegou a onde ele tanto queria.

Sua entrada estava úmida e molhada, implorando por ele.

Edward beijou e a chupou delicadamente fazendo ela gemer alto e arquear seu corpo.

Ele brincou ali, amando sentir seu gosto e dar aquele prazer a ela.

— Edward, por favor, por favor, preciso de você — ela implorou o puxando e beijando sua boca com desejo.

Um segundo depois, Edward deslizou para dentro dela.

Bella arranhou suas costas beijando seu pescoço.

Sempre se sentia tão completa com ele dentro dela.

Com eles se amando sem parar.

Seus movimentos foram devagar, sem pressa, mais intensos, no começo, depois ele aumentou seu ritmo indo o mais fundo que conseguia.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, seus corpos já estavam suados na busca do prazer.

Uma mão de Edward se entrelaçou a de Bella enquanto eles gemiam e chegaram ao ápice do prazer.

Ele se derramou dentro dela sem nenhum tipo de preocupação, sabia que ela estava em dia com seu controle de natalidade, já haviam conversado sobre isso.

E no fundo ele não se preocupava se ela engravidasse.

Nunca tinha pensando que um dia poderia ser pai novamente, mas Bella o fazia querer viver tudo de novo, dessa vez com a pessoa certa. Era feliz por nunca ter feito uma vasectomia.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e se deitou ao seu lado. Bella beijou seu peito deitando em cima dele.

Edward passou seus braços ao redor dela, fazendo-a sentir segura como nunca tinha sentido.

Eles aproveitaram aqueles segundos de paz, antes de irem tomar um banho e comerem algo para que Edward pudesse voltar a empresa.

Bella sorria feliz para ele.

Tudo estava indo melhor do que ela sequer um dia tinha imaginado.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

Oiii amores, tudo bem?

Fiquei muuuito feliz que gostaram do capítulo passado e espero que tenham gostado desse também.

Descobrimos um pouco mais como foi o início do relacionamento deles, agora o próximo já vai ser a festa de aniversário de Edward. O que será que Rose e Jasper vão achar da Bella?

E Bella, já conseguiram descobrir se ela só quer dinheiro dele, ou é só amor?

Será que é cilada ela? Kkkkk

Sobre a próxima fanfic eu tenho trabalhado em duas, uma que abordaria uma tema meio polêmico onde Bella seria abusada e disso ela ficaria grávida, só que nesse caso dela ecidiria ficar com o bebê e outro em que ela é casada com Carlisle, mas se casou pelo dinheiro e vive traindo ele e em uma dessas fica com Edward que seria filho dele só que ambos não se conhecem já que ele morava fora. O que acharam? Se interessaram por alguma?

São só essas as minhas ideias ultimamente kkkkk Na verdade tenho outras, mas sou travada nelas e essas eu já escrevi elas praticamente toda, então se gostaram eu vou postar depois dessa

Então comeeentem, enquanto vocês tiverem aqui comentando, eu vou tá aqui nessa vida de escritora de fanfic por vocês

Beijinhos,

lalac


	4. Festa de Aniversário

Edward fechou o notebook depois que terminou o contrato que revisava.

Seu celular tocou e ele sorriu ao ver quem era, mesmo sabendo que ela só estava ligando para brigar com ele.

Sabia que ela já deveria ter recebido sua encomenda.

— Oi amor — ele atendeu com uma voz suave, mas já preparado para a briga.

— Não me venha com amor Edward Cullen — ela disse soando brava. — Eu disse que não precisava e que iria eu mesma comprar minha roupa — ela falou.

— Por que você não pode apenas aceitar o presente? É meu aniversário eu mesmo escolhi, sei que vai ficar perfeito em você. Use como um presente para mim — ele disse com uma voz doce tentando dissuadi-la.

— Eu não tenho condições de pagar por isso Edward. Não posso aceitar.

— Não quero que pague é um presente meu para você — ele falou.

— Mas o aniversário é _seu._

— Exatamente, você vai me deixar feliz usando esse vestido. Além do mais você que estava toda preocupada com que roupa vestir, eu só quis facilitar sua vida, ou você não gostou?

Ela suspirou.

— É claro que gostei — ela disse — Você já tinha seus argumentos prontos, não é?

— Nenhum soldado vai a guerra sem munição — ele falou rindo, imaginando a carinha que ela estava fazendo.

— Ótimo, mas eu vou devolver tudo depois, as joias principalmente.

— Mal posso esperar para ver você apenas com esse colar de diamante.

— Não está achando que passarei a noite em sua casa, está?

— Mas é claro que vai — ele falou.

Bella suspirou outra vez.

— Depois conversamos...

— Bella?

— Hum?

— Eu amo você.

— Eu também te amo — ela disse e ambos desligaram sabendo que estava tudo bem entre eles.

Edward relaxou na cadeira sorrindo.

Amava provocar sua pequena assim.

Mas agora ele precisava fazer outra coisa.

Contar a sua família que estava namorando.

E conhecia bem seus filhos para saber que eles não reagiriam bem a notícia, principalmente Rosalie.

Ela sempre teve uma ideia totalmente errada da relação dele com sua mãe.

Entretanto, esperava que ela aceitasse Bella quando a conhecesse.

Respirou fundo, _hora de arrumar munição para próxima guerra_, ele pensou com sarcasmo.

...

— Carlisle já dormiu? — Edward perguntou quando chegou na sala de jantar.

— Sim, hoje teve brincadeiras na escola. O menino chegou morto — Jasper falou.

Edward se sentou em seu lugar e se serviu, vendo todos já comendo.

Eles jantaram tranquilamente conversando sobre coisas aleatórias.

Assim que terminaram, Edward chamou a atenção de todos.

— Eu tenho algo importante para falar com vocês — Edward falou instantes depois — Sobre a festa...

— O que papai? — Rose perguntou curiosa — Já está tudo certo com o buffet e a decoradora.

— Não é nada disso. Só queria lhes informar que vou trazer uma convidada — ele acrescentou: — minha namorada.

— O quê? Acho que não escutei bem.

— Sim, escutou exatamente bem. Eu estou namorado já tem um tempo. Finalmente quero apresentá-la a vocês — ele disse.

— Como pode papai? Mamãe...

— Sua mãe não está mais aqui e eu não estou morto. Não vou passar o resto da vida sozinho.

— Ótimo — Rose disse respirando fundo — Quem é ela?

— O nome dela é Isabella Swan — ele respondeu.

— A Bella? — Emmett falou e soltou um risinho — Mandou bem em sogrão — Ele disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Você a conhece? — Rose encarou o marido.

— Ela foi uma assistente na empresa... — Emmett falou dando de ombros.

— Assistente? — a boca da loira abriu em choque.

— Quantos anos essa mulher tem? — Jasper perguntou.

— Vinte e dois — Edward falou firme.

— O QUE? — Jasper e Rose arfaram.

— Pai, ela é mais nova que nós — Jasper falou.

— Ela não parece ter 22, ela é muito madura, nunca conheci uma mulher como ela — Edward a defendeu com argumentos sinceros.

— Tem certeza que não é tudo encenação? Com certeza ela só quer seu dinheiro.

— Rosalie Lilian Cullen — Edward falou firme encarando a filha — Não vou admitir que fale assim de Bella, sem nunca a conhecer. Bella é uma mulher incrível e já passou por muita coisa. Eu acredito no amor dela por mim e a amo também. Sei que todos vão achar que ela só está comigo por dinheiro, mas o que me importa é que eu sei que não é. Eu quero compartilha isso com vocês, porque ela me faz feliz, se não puderem aceita-la tudo que peço é que a tratem com respeito.

— Ótimo — Rosalie disse bufando e se levantando.

Edward tinha achado que eles reagiram melhor do que o esperado.

O resto da semana se passou e ele não conseguiu ver Bella, ela estava indo em entrevistas de emprego procurando um trabalho. Ele já tinha oferecido um a ela em sua empresa, mas ela tinha recusado. Isso não o impedia de fantasiar coisas que podiam fazer em seu escritório, quem sabe algum dia.

Estava ansioso para a noite. Tinha ficado com ela acordado até dá meia noite no telefone, porque ela queria ser a primeira a dar os parabéns para ele. Tinha acordado revigorado e com um Carlisle de pijama pulando na sua cama.

Seu neto estava animado com o aniversário do avô, mas do que ele mesmo. Com certeza tinha puxado o lado festeiro da mãe e da tia.

Ele ganhou um café da manhã na área da piscina dos filhos, mas não fez nada o resto do dia que pareceu se arrastar. Alice e Rosalie supervisionavam tudo da decoração da festa, buffet, até o uniforme dos garçons e o jeito que estava sendo colocado o guardanapo nas mesas.

Finalmente tinha chegado a hora e ele já tinha se arrumado.

Ele tinha feito sua barba e penteado seu cabelo com gel, era raro seus fios rebeldes ficarem comportados. Ele esperava que aquela noite eles ficassem quietos no lugar.

— Onde essa mulher está? Ela já não deveria estar aqui? — Jasper perguntou ajeitando a gravata do terno que usava.

— Ela já está chegando — Edward suspirou. Ela tinha recusado a ideia de ele ir buscá-la, já que segundo ela não teria sentido ele ir buscá-la e voltar, sendo que seria melhor ela pegar um táxi — Carlisle já está com a babá?

— Sim, ele está correndo para lá e para cá no salão, vai dormir antes dos parabéns com certeza — Alice respondeu. Ela tinha acabado de descer e estava muito bonita. Usava um vestido branco que se ajustava ao seu corpo pequeno, seus cabelos estavam mais curtos prendidos por uma presilha.

— Rose, ursinha você está maravilhosa — Emmett assoviou quando viu sua esposa descendo as escadas. Ele nunca cansava de admirar a mulher que tinha.

Rose usava um vestido vermelho com detalhes transparentes, com uma fenda modesta em ambas pernas, seu cabelo estava preso com uma longa trança raiz de lado.

— Está linda, filha — Edward disse para quem seria sua eterna menina.

Rose sorriu para o pai.

A companhia finalmente tocou.

Edward dispensou o mordomo e se aproximou abrindo a porta.

Ele sorriu torto ao ver Bella parada elegantemente.

Ela usava o vestido que tinha ficado maravilhoso nela assim como ele tinha imaginado.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com tranças, o colar delineava ainda mais seu pescoço alvo, o decote em seu vestido o deixava com água na boca. O vestido, azul royal, era longo, bem bonito, descia abraçando as curvas em seu corpo com um decote na frente e atrás em suas costas.

— Oi — ela sussurrou timidamente.

— Você está maravilhosa — ele disse dando seu sorriso torto.

Ele pegou em sua mão e percebeu que estava um pouco trêmula. Ela entrou na casa e encarou os filhos do seu namorado.

— Jasper, Rose essa é Bella minha namorada. Bella esses são meus filhos — ele os apresentou — E esses são Alice e Emmett já conhece.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la — Alice disse educada dando um abraço em Bella, quebrando o silêncio na sala.

— Obrigada.

Emmett a cumprimentou também, Jasper acenou de longe e Rose fechou a cara para ela, sem dizer nada.

— Eu trouxe um presente para você — ela disse se virando para Edward e mostrando uma sacola de uma loja com um laço vermelho.

— Oh, obrigado — ele disse sorrindo e pegando a sacola.

A abriu puxando de dentro uma caixa.

Ele abriu a tampa depois de tirar o lacre.

— É lindo Bella, obrigado — ele disse vendo o kit que consistia em uma gravata do mesmo tom do vestido de Bella, um lenço e abotoaduras.

— Eu sei que não é muita coisa, mas achei que seria legal a gente combinar — ela disse.

— Eu adorei, me ajude a colocar — ele falou já puxando sua própria gravata.

Bella sorriu e colocou a outra que já estava com nó nele, ela a arrumou apertando o nó e arrumando a gola depois do terno que ele usava.

— Papai, essas abotoaduras têm cristais e... — Rosalie começou a dizer quando ele tirou a que usava de sua camisa.

— Ah, mas essas aqui são mais especiais — ele disse dando para Bella colocar nele.

Bella se sentiu boba por ter dado aquele presente, era simples e de uma marca popular. Bem diferente das abotoaduras de cristais que ele usava, mas se sentiu feliz por ele ter preferido seu presente as outras que usava.

Ela substituiu as abotoaduras chiques pela as simples que tinha dado.

Tinha ficado tão indecisa do que dar a ele.

Afinal, o que dá para um homem que tinha tudo?

— Sr. Cullen alguns convidados já chegaram — uma mulher do cerimonial disse.

— Ótimo vamos a festa — ele disse sem soar animado puxando Bella pela mão.

O pequeno salão da casa estava todo decorado em cores branco, preto e prateado.

Bella passou a última hora cumprimentando e sendo apresentada para todos como a namorada do aniversariante. Com certeza ela estava sendo a atração da festa.

Ela apenas sorria e dizia que era um prazer conhecer quem quer que fosse. Esquecia o nome da pessoa assim que Edward a apresentava a outro.

Ela não estava muito preocupada nisso, mas não pode deixar de notar os olhares curiosos em sua direção.

Algumas mulheres a encaravam com inveja, outras como se soubesse o que ela estava fazendo, muitos homens a encaravam com interesse.

Um em especial ela não tinha gostado nada.

Ele tinha sido apresentado como Aro. Ele deveria ter uns 60 anos, usava um cabelo cumprido em tom grisalho que combinava com ele.

Quando Edward os apresentou, ele apertou a mão de Bella e deu um beijo em seu rosto. O sorriso dele era cheio de significados escondidos.

Ela quis esfregar sua pele com bombril no local que os lábios dele tinha tocado.

Edward demorou mais conversando com ele e ela pediu licença indo até o bar.

Seus pés já estavam doendo do salto alto e se sentou no banquinho aliviada por tirar a pressão de seus pés.

Ela pediu uma bebida fraca ao barman.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu Rosalie e Jasper conversando com Emmett, ambos olhavam na direção dela e ela sustentou o olhar.

Rosalie era muito linda e parecia com a mãe dela enquanto Jasper parecia um pouco com Edward. Eles eram como ela tinha imaginado.

Sabia que eles não tinham gostado nada dela.

Nenhum deles tentou conversar com ela. Percebeu que Alice se aproximava.

— Bella, está se divertido? — ela perguntou ficando ao seu lado.

— Na verdade não, minhas bochechas estão dormentes de tanto que tive que sorrir para pessoas que nunca vi na vida — ela respondeu sincera.

Alice gostou disso.

— Com o tempo se acostumará — ela respondeu.

O barman entregou a bebida de Bella que deu um gole, ela olhou ao redor novamente vendo que Rose ainda a encarava.

— Eles não gostaram de mim — ela comentou. Alice nem precisou olhar pra saber de quem ela falava.

— Eles só estão receosos. Já tem mais de 6 anos que Jane morreu e ele nunca tinha apresentado ninguém, acho que sempre acharam que ele terminaria a vida sozinho em respeito à memória da mãe.

— Você a conheceu?

— Infelizmente — Alice respondeu apenas — Eu posso ver que você é uma mulher legal Bella, só queria pedir que tivesse paciência com meu marido e minha cunhada, eles estão desconfiados que você só quer dá o golpe no pai deles.

— Eu nunca faria isso — Bella respondeu rápido, mas com firmeza, a encarando — Eu amo Edward, sei que ele é muito mais velho que eu, mas sabe, minha mãe sempre dizia que eu nasci com 35 anos e ficava mais velha a cada ano, nunca gostei de garotinhos e quando eu vi ele — Bella o olhou do outro lado do salão conversando ainda com Aro, sentiu seu coração acelerar, os olhos dele encarando os dela — Eu senti que era ele, sabe — falou voltando a olhar para Alice — Desculpe, eu falo muito quando fico nervosa.

— Eu falo muito o tempo inteiro, acho que vamos nos dar bem — Alice falou — Mas se você estiver querendo quebrar o coração daquele homem pode ter certeza que a fúria de Jasper e Rosalie não vai chegar perto da minha, ele é como um pai para mim.

— Eu nunca faria isso — Bella disse rápido.

— Ótimo — Alice sorriu — Então vamos ficar bem.

— Será que posso ter minha namorada de volta? — Edward perguntou perto delas.

Bella nem o tinha visto se aproximar.

— Ela é toda sua — Alice disse saindo.

— Acho que já conquistou o coração de Alice — Edward disse chamando o barman e pedindo uma bebida.

— Ela parece legal, mas seus filhos não gostaram muito de mim.

— Eles só precisam se acostumar com a ideia que o pai deles tem uma namorada linda, sexy e gostosa — ele falou passando a mão no braço dela.

— E jovem — Bella completou.

— Isso é o de menos — ele sussurrou se inclinando para beijar sus lábios, lembrando-se que ainda não tinha feito aquilo desde que ela havia chegado.

No momento que seus lábios iriam se tocar Rose pigarreou perto deles.

— Oi filha — Edward disse suspirando.

— O senhor vai fazer algum discurso ou podemos cortar o bolo? — ela perguntou com uma expressão dura.

— Vou falar — ele disse apenas, se virou e beijou a testa de Bella — Já volto — ele disse indo com Rosalie para um pequeno palco que estava a banda — Vá ficar com Alice — ele disse indicando a mesa que eles estavam sentados.

Bella assentiu e andou hesitante para a mesa que Jasper, Alice e Emmett estavam sentados.

— Com licença — Bella disse puxando uma cadeira.

— Vamos Bella, sente-se — Emmett falou sorrindo — Nem acredito que está namorado com o Edward, fiquei surpreso quando ele falou.

— É... — Bella disse apenas, sentindo o olhar de Jasper nela.

— Olá, boa noite a todos — Edward começou a falar — Bem, minha filha e Alice sempre exageram demais nas comemorações, mas eu não podia estar menos feliz com isso. Quero agradecer a presença de vocês e dizer que sou muito grato por toda minha vida e por tudo que Deus me deu. Dois filhos maravilhosos que amo mais que tudo, uma nora que é como uma filha para mim e um genro que é mais chegado que muitos amigos e também meu neto que com certeza é meu xodó. Porém, essa noite eu queria agradecer a uma pessoa especial que entrou na minha vida, demoramos para finalmente ver que o que tinha entre a gente era mais que uma atração e finalmente nos entregarmos a isso. Obrigado Bella, por ter entrado na minha vida como um cometa e ter iluminado tudo, com você aprendi a ser mais jovem e sou hoje plenamente feliz com sua presença em minha vida. Obrigado a todos — ele disse erguendo uma taça de champanhe e todos se levantaram e bateram palmas.

Bella limpou uma lágrima que escorreu de seus olhos.

Um bolo foi empurrado por um dos garçons em um carrinho e todos se levantaram cantando parabéns.

Quando finalmente acabou, Edward assoprou a vela rapidamente e veio em sua direção.

— Dança comigo? — ele estendeu a mão a ela.

Envergonhada, mas sem poder dizer não, ela aceitou indo para a pista de dança com ele.

Ele colocou a mão em sua cintura a puxando para ele e Bella segurou em seu ombro.

— Feliz Aniversário — ela sussurrou a ele.

— Está sendo o melhor de todos — ele respondeu se inclinando e beijando seu pescoço.

— É porque você não sabe que estou sem calcinha — ela respondeu o beijando na bochecha depois, notando que outros casais estavam dançando também. Relaxou.

— Bella — ele arfou a puxando ainda mais para si, sua mão descansando pouco acima de sua bunda — Minha pequena safada, o que eu faço com você?

— Nunca me deixe — ela pediu o abraçando apertado.

— Nunca — ele garantiu e beijou seus lábios como tanto queria.

Aquele era seu maior presente de todos.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Espero que bem.

Muito feliz que estão gostando da fic, mesmo.

Obrigada pelos comentários e as recomendações. Nunca imaginei que fosse ganhar uma tão cedo, quanto mais TRÊS de uma vez, obrigada de coração.

Bella até que se saiu bem e Rose e Jasper se comportaram.

O barraco vem no próximo haha

Continuem comentando e recomendando

beijos


	5. Café da Briga

— Edward onde estamos indo? A festa ainda está acontecendo — ela disse quando ele a puxou para dentro da casa discretamente

— Dane-se, só quero ficar sozinho com você — ele falou — Vem.

E ela foi afinal era só o que queria também.

Eles subiram uma escada e depois outra até finalmente ele a guiar por um corredor e chegarem a uma porta grande.

Ele entrou e a puxou para dentro do cômondo escuro.

Edward fechou a porta antes de acender a luz.

— Esse é seu quarto? — ela perguntou olhando ao redor.

O quarto era bem diferente do que ela tinha imaginado.

Tinha uma cama de casal baixa, mas grande. Uma parede era cheia de espelhos e toda com vidro. Dava para ver uma banheira por trás de um vidro em frente a cama. Tinha uma lareira na parede do canto, uma porta que provavelmente dava para o closet.

— Gostou? — ele perguntou vendo como ela olhava tudo.

Ela assentiu apenas, observando o luxo do local.

— Sempre imaginei eu acordando e você ali naquela banheira nua me esperando — ele falou e ela engoliu em seco.

Ele andou até uma mesinha tirando sua gravata, o relógio e o celular do bolso.

— Você o dividia com ela antes? — Bella perguntou sem conseguir olhar para ele. Não precisou dizer a quem se referia.

— Não, Rose ficou com ele — falou apenas.

— Algum dia você vai me falar mais sobre ela? — perguntou.

— Não há o que falar — ele disse segurando o rosto dela fazendo ela olhá-lo. — Ela foi meu passado, você é meu presente e futuro — ele disse a beijando.

Ela o deixou a beijar como tanto queria.

Mergulhando sua mão em seu cabelo e acariciando seus fios macios.

Ele era tão cheiroso. Ela nunca cansava de cheirá-lo.

Edward puxou alguns grampos que prendiam seu cabelo em coque, fazendo seu cabelo cair, em seus ombros nus, cobertos apenas pelo colar de diamante.

— Você é tão linda — ele disse acariciando seu lábio.

Bella colocou a ponta da sua língua para fora e lambeu a ponta do seu dedo.

Ele a puxou pela nunca e beijou sua boca que se abriu para ele. Suas línguas se encontraram e eles deram um beijo cheio de paixão. Bella chupou o lábio dele quebrando o beijo ofegante, ele não parou descendo seu lábio pela mandíbula dela, pescoço, beijando e chupando suavemente sua pele antes de voltar de novo para sua boca.

— Edward — ela gemeu abrindo os botões da blusa dele.

Eles ficaram nus, Bella só com o colar em seu pescoço como Edward tinha querido. Ele a puxou segurando pela bunda. Bella entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor dele, ambos gemendo quando seus sexos se conectaram facilmente, parecendo já conhecer o caminho um do corpo do outro.

Ele a carregou para cama e se sentou com ela por cima.

— Rebola para mim, amor — ele pediu agarrando a bunda dela e dando um tapinha.

Bella gemeu rebolando lentamente, subindo e descendo em seu membro.

— Vira — ele pediu querendo ter a visão da bunda dela.

Bella saiu de cima dele e ficou de costas.

Ela se sentou, segurando em seu membro e rebolou empinando sua bunda para ele. Edward inclinou-se para trás para ter uma visão melhor. Ele ficava tão excitado vendo-a rebolar daquele jeito para ele, sua bunda bem empinada que ele podia ver o pequeno orifício ali, será que algum dia ela o deixaria tê-la ali?

Antes que ele pudesse sugerir ela saiu da posição e se deitou na cama ficando virada de frente para ele.

Bella abriu suas pernas sem nenhum pudor, ficando toda aberta para ele.

Ela deslizou sua mão entre suas pernas e se tocou gemendo, enquanto enfiava dois dedos seus dentro de si.

— Me fode assim — ela pediu. Amava ter ele por cima comandando tudo.

Ele se deitou por cima dela, a obedecendo, fodendo-a com força com seu membro. Entrando e saindo de dentro dela. Ele apertava seus seios, beijava seu pescoço e sua boca. Ambos gemiam e se entregavam ao prazer que sentiam.

Ele levou sua mão ao clitóris dela e Bella não aguentou sentindo seu sexo se apertar e latejar enquanto gozava. Ele urrou sem parar de se mexer e gozou também dentro dela. Tirou seu membro para fora, amando ver seu líquido que escorreu dentro dela.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, com a respiração acelerada e os corpos quentes.

Edward queria sugerir um banho, mas estava cansado demais para isso.

— Eu tenho que me arrumar para ir embora — ela sussurrou sentindo-se mole e sonolenta.

— Durma, meu amor — ele disse a abraçando, beijando sua testa com carinho.

Aquele com certeza tinha sido o melhor aniversário de sua vida.

...

Quando Bella acordou ela demorou um momento para se lembrar de onde estava.

Mas assim que se lembrou um sorriso bobo surgiu em seu rosto e ela se virou na cama, porém não encontrou o corpo de Edward ali.

Seu sorriso sumiu.

Ela se levantou enrolando o lençol em seu corpo.

Notou que havia uma pilha de roupas em cima da cama, viu um bilhete em cima.

_Para você vestir, te espero para tomar café da manhã._

_Seu Edward._

Ela sorriu novamente ao ler o bilhete.

Foi para o local do vaso sanitário que era a única parte que era totalmente fechada. Felizmente.

Escovou seus dentes com uma escova que tinha ali e pensou ser dele.

Ela tomou um banho rápido lavando seus cabelos com o shampoo masculino de Edward. Sorriu quando percebeu que estava com o mesmo cheiro dele.

Olhou para as roupas de cama que ele tinha colocado ali.

Estavam todas etiquetadas e nem quis imaginar quanto ele teria gasto com elas.

O conjunto branco serviu perfeitamente e imaginou quando ele teria comprado aquelas roupas.

A calça jeans era marrom e a blusa florida em um tom bege regata.

Notou também uma sandália de dedo.

Deveria ficar com raiva, mas estava agradecida não queria encarar sua família vestida com o vestido da noite anterior.

Já estava sendo demais pensar no que eles achariam dela ter passado a noite ali.

Ela dobrou o vestido que estava no chão, junto ainda com as roupas que Edward tinha usado, colocando tudo em cima da cadeira. Deixou as joias em cima também.

Arrumou a cama antes de sair do quarto.

Desceu o primeiro lance de escada segurando no corrimão. Não tinha a mínima ideia de onde ele estaria esperando, mas ao menos sabia que deveria ser no primeiro andar.

Quando desceu mais um encontrou um menininho loiro olhando para ela com curiosidade. Os olhos azuis dele brilhavam e seu cabelo era loiro, liso, estilo indiozinho.

Bella soube imediatamente quem era ele.

Só o tinha visto de longe na festa, já que ele tinha ido dormir cedo.

— Ei você é a namolada do vovô? — ele disse se lembrando de quando ele viu uma foto no celular dele.

Seu avô tinha contado para ele antes de todos que tinha uma namorada, como um bom menino Carlisle tinha mantido o segredo dele e não tinha contado para ninguém. Era bonito ver a amizade que ambos tinham.

— Oiii, sou eu sim, você deve ser Carlisle, não é? — ela sorriu para o menininho que se parecia tanto com o pai como com o avô. Bella pode ver nitidamente a genética de Edward ali quando o menino sorriu torto.

— Ele falou de mim?

— Mas é claro que falou.

— Carlisle já disse para me esperar — Rosalie disse aparecendo no topo da escada, parando ao ver Bella ali.

As duas se encararam.

— Bom dia — Bella disse gentilmente, mas não obteve uma resposta.

— Titia a namolada do vovô não é bonita?

— Mas é claro — Rose falou e pegou na mão do menino — Vamos só deve faltar a gente — ela disse descendo as escadas com eles e Bella os seguiu, um pouco nervosa.

Tinha visto na feição de Rosalie que ela não tinha gostado nada de ver Bella ali.

Bella pode escutar a voz de Edward antes de entrarem em uma sala ampla com uma grande mesa, cheia de cheia de frutas, leite, café, suco, bolo, torrada, cerais, panquecas, ovos. Ela nunca tinha visto uma mesa tão farta assim.

Sorriu ao ver Edward. Ele parecia feliz e mais jovem que nunca e o sorriso que ele deu a ela quando a viu, fez ela se apaixonar ainda mais por ele. Podia ver o quanto ele estava feliz e sabia que era por ela está ali com sua família. Ele sempre disse que queria ver ela ali, com eles, para tudo está completo. Sabia o quanto ele era uma pessoa que dava valor a isso e admirava essa qualidade nele.

Quantas pessoas abandonam sua própria família — pai, mãe, irmão ou avos — e não se importa nenhum pouco com um ente querido? Depois ficam chorando quando alguém se vai dessa vida. Bella já tinha presenciado muito isso.

— Bom dia — ela disse corada quando todos a encararam.

— Bom dia — Alice e Emmett responderam.

— Baby, estava começando a achar que tinha se perdido — Edward falou se levantando — Sente-se aqui — falou puxando uma cadeira perto dele para ela.

— Obrigada, eu encontrei um rapazinho que me ajudou — ela falou sorrindo para Carlisle que se sentou em uma cadeira mais alta do outro lado da mesa.

— Coma à vontade — Edward falou a Bella que se serviu com café e umas torradas.

Percebeu pela primeira vez que estava faminta. Afinal não tinha comido quase nada na festa de Edward.

— Alice, Rose, obrigada pela festa vocês arrasaram como sempre — Edward comentou.

— O senhor merece papai, mas sumiu de repente — Rose falou.

— Bem, tinha outros assuntos a tratar — ele sorriu olhando para Bella que achou muito interessante a casca em sua torrada.

Emmett riu.

— Dalhe sogrão — ele disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

— Vovô? — Carlisle se virou o encarando curioso.

— O que foi, campeão? — Edward o olhou com carinho.

— O senhor vai se casar com ela? — ele disse.

Bella dessa vez tossiu ficando vermelha.

— Se um dia ela me aceitar — ele respondeu ao neto, mas olhando para Bella singelamente.

Ela o encarou surpresa e balançou a cabeça, sentindo seu coração acelerar.

Nunca tinha imaginado que um dia ele iria querer se casar com ela.

A ideia de dormir todas as noites com ele, de acordar ao seu lado, a agradou, muito.

Ela balançou a cabeça bebendo seu café para se distrair.

Uma cadeira se arrastou e Rosalie levantou.

— Já basta — ela disse apoiando as mãos na mesa e olhando para Bella que estava sentada a duas cadeiras de distância — Você acha mesmo que engana alguém com esse teatro? — Ela falou cheia de escárnio. — Você tem idade para ser minha irmã mais nova, acha mesmo que vou acreditar que se apaixonou pelo meu pai e está com ele só por amor? — ela deu um risinho — Não sei de qual puteiro você saiu, mas pode ter certeza que você não vai enganar ninguém da minha família — Rose falou com raiva.

Alice arfou rapidamente puxando Carlisle, para que ele não escutasse o surto da tia.

— Chega, Rosalie Cullen — Edward falou com uma voz forte encarando a filha — Não vou deixar você falar com Bella assim, em nenhum momento vi você se aproximar para tentar conhecê-la ao invés de estar só a julgado sem saber nada sobre ela.

— Não preciso saber, o senhor não pode ficar com ela — Rose disse encarando o pai.

— Quem decidi isso sou eu, não você — Edward retrucou. — Não seja egoísta e mimada, eu não te criei assim.

Rose bufou.

— Ela é mais nova que eu, não pode realmente ter se apaixonado por você, deve querer só seu dinheiro e...

Bella dessa vez se levantou e encarou os olhos claros de sua provável enteada, não se intimidando por sua postura ou altura.

— Você não sabe nada de mim, pode me ofender do jeito que for, mas não vou deixar ninguém duvidar do que sinto por Edward. Não me importo com o dinheiro dele, não quero nada de luxo ou o que for. Só quero aquele sorriso que vi no rosto dele quando entrei para tomar café, se isso não é o bastante para me aceitar, não sei o que pode ser. Agora, com licença que eu não vou ficar em um lugar quando não sou bem vinda — Bella terminou saindo da sala.

— Já vai tarde querida — Rosalie disse acenando e sentando de volta, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Edward se levantou e seguiu Bella para fora, dando um olhar fulminante para Rosalie, depois teria uma conversinha com a filha em particular.

— Bella, por favor, não vá — ele disse parando-a na porta.

— Me deixa ir, por favor — ela disse seus olhos castanhos estavam úmidos de lágrimas.

Edward suspirou a abraçando e beijando sua testa.

— Eu te amo e acredito em você, ok? Isso é só o que importa — ele disse.

Ela não disse nada, apenas assentiu dando um sorrisinho, sabendo que ele não podia ver.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Desculpem a demora para postar, aconteceu uma coisa pessoal e tive que viajar as pressas, só agora pude vim aqui postar para vocês.

Sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno e o barraco nem foi tão grande assim kkkkk, mas espero que tenham gostado.

No próximo vamos ter um hot de tirar o folego haha e um passeio com toda família no clube, será que vai dá certo?

Alguém ainda tem duvidas sobre a Bella?

Amando os comentários, continuem assim

Beeijos


	6. Passeio Quente no Clube

Bella passou o domingo sozinha em seu apartamento.

Não estava com clima para mais nada.

Ela tentou não pensar em nada e aproveitou para limpar seu apartamento e arrumar suas coisas.

Estava triste com essa história de Rosalie, tinha se sentindo envergonhada e humilhada pelo jeito que ela a tinha tratado.

Sabia que seria difícil eles gostarem dela, mas imaginou ao menos que iriam querer conhecê-la antes de ser julgada.

E ainda tinha a chamado de puta.

Ela não conseguia crer porque muitas pessoas tinham preconceito com relações de pessoas mais velhas com mais novas. Era sempre isso, todos achavam que só queria dinheiro.

Por que uma mulher não podia amar um homem mais velho?

Tantas se apaixonavam por homens que eram moleques e ninguém diz nada.

Pelo menos Edward era maduro e sabia muito bem o que queria de sua vida e Bella amava isso.

Só depois que comeu uma lasanha congelada pegou seu celular. Viu que tinha várias chamadas perdida dele e algumas mensagens.

_Por favor, não fique com raiva, me liga._

_Bella... Eu te amo_

_Amor, fala comigo, por favor_

Decidiu tomar um banho antes de falar com ele.

Ela se deitou em sua cama vestida com uma regata sem sutiã e uma calcinha estilo shortinho.

Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

— Bella — ouvir a voz dele relaxou Bella completamente — Você está bem?

— Sim, só cansada aproveitei para fazer uma faxina no apartamento — ela respondeu.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu sinto muito por Rosalie, ela está com ciúmes e sei que quando perceber a mulher maravilhosa que você é ela vai ficar arrependida por todas essas coisas que disse — Edward falou — Mesmo assim tive uma conversa com ela e Jasper e...

— Edward, tudo bem não quero falar disso — Bella sussurrou, o interrompendo suavemente, não queria ficar pensando nesse assunto.

— A gente se vê amanhã? No hotel? — ele perguntou.

Bella então se deu conta que não tinha contado a ele do trabalho.

— Não vou poder — ela respondeu.

— Bella...

— Não é isso, é só que eu ia contar para você quando passasse a festa e acabei esquecendo.

— O que foi?

— Eu consegui um emprego — ela falou sorrindo feliz.

— Isso é maravilhoso — ele disse — Onde? Com que?

— Não é muita coisa, vou ficar em treinamento por um mês, depois eles vão me efetivar, vai ser na área administrativa de um hospital.

— Isso é ótimo, fico feliz por você. Eu sei como é importante para você ter seu trabalho. Sabe que eu amo isso em você, você sempre lutou para ser independente e ter um emprego honesto, mesmo quando teve poucas oportunidades em sua vida.

— Obrigada — ela sorriu emocionada.

— Mas sabe se um dia precisar, tem um emprego garantindo para você

— NÃO, não vou trabalhar para você Edward, já discutimos isso.

— Eu sei, eu sei — ele disse apressado, mudando de assunto: — quando vamos poder nos ver?

— Acho que só no sábado à tarde, vou trabalhar até meio dia.

— É muito tempo — ele não gostou daquilo. Não depois de ter passado a noite com ela em seus braços — Deixa-me ir aí, na sua casa hoje — ele pediu.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Você não quer ficar comigo? — ela sorriu imaginando o biquinho que com certeza estava em seus lábios.

— É claro que sim, mas... é tão fora do comum você aqui, meu apartamento não tem nada de luxuoso e provavelmente é do tamanho do seu quarto.

— Sabe que não me importo com isso, só quero ver você, beijá-la, mostrar o quanto te amo.

— Você sabe convencer uma mulher — ela deu um pequeno sorriso rendida. Nunca conseguiria dizer não a ele — Ok, estou te esperando.

— Ótimo — ele disse desligando.

Ela nunca tinha deixado ele subir no seu pequeno apartamento alugado. Tinha receio de que ele ali exporia ainda mais a diferenças entre eles. Mas, já tinha decidido _chutar o balde_ sobre esse assunto. Edward a conhecia como ninguém, conhecia tudo que ela tinha passado e sofrido e aquele pequeno apartamento, mesmo não sendo seu era uma vitória para ela.

Ela esperou ele com as roupas que estava usando, abriu a porta depois de ver pela janela, o carro dele parando na esquina. Ele estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa polo, bem diferente das roupas formais que usava sempre enquanto atravessava o pequeno corredor.

— Por favor, não repara a bagunça — ela disse dando espaço para ele entrar.

— Não sei que bagunça — ele falou olhando rapidamente ao redor e a abraçou com força — Você está bem?

— Melhor agora — ela murmurou o abraçando ainda mais apertado — Meu quarto não é tão grande como o seu e minha cama nem tão confortável, mas você quer conhecê-la? — ela falou.

— Com certeza, mas ficaria feliz de passar essa noite, nesse sofá pequeno contanto que estivesse comigo.

— Eu estou, sempre — ela prometeu finalmente beijando seus lábios.

Por incrível que pareça eles não fizeram nada, além de ficarem abraçados na cama de Bella, se beijando ocasionalmente enquanto um programa qualquer na teve fazia som ao fundo.

Não tocaram no assunto de Rosalie e Bella achou bom.

Está ali com ele, era como se tudo estivesse certo e só de o ter ali ao seu lado, no seu pequeno quarto, bastava.

Ela não precisava de nada mais que isso.

_Um mês depois..._

— Bella, por favor — Edward suspirou.

— Edward, eu tenho que ir para casa, estou cansada — ela disse.

— Cansada ou com medo de enfrentar meus filhos?

— Eu só não quero discutir com ninguém, não vou ficar calada ouvindo Rosalie falar mal de mim na minha frente da próxima vez.

— Ela não vai.

— Me deixa em casa, tudo bem? — Bella disse apenas.

Ele suspirou e pegou a outra pista para fazer o retorno.

Ele tinha ido buscar ela no trabalho e ambos tinham ido almoçar juntos e comemorar que ela tinha sido efetivada no emprego que tinha conseguido.

Era sábado e ele a tinha chamado para dormir em sua casa, mas ela tinha se negado.

Quando ele parou em frente ao prédio dela, Bella tirou o cinto e se virou para ele.

Colocou a mão em sua perna.

— Não fique com raiva, amanhã vamos passar o dia juntos — ela falou.

— Não sei ficar com raiva de você — ele disse se virando para ela.

Bella roçou seus lábios no dele.

— Amo você — ela disse antes de sair do carro.

Já tinha se passado um mês desde quando o namoro deles veio a público.

Bella não tinha voltado a casa de Edward, mas eles passavam o maior tempo possível juntos.

Edward agora não precisava mentir para seus filhos aonde estava e isso era um alívio, afinal já era um homem quase idoso para ficar escondendo uma relação.

O único membro da família que ela tinha se aproximado mais era Carlisle o menininho era um amor de pessoa e logo Bella se viu totalmente rendida por ele.

Já tinha duas vezes que ela e Edward foram passear com ele no shopping ou no parque.

Ele era um poço de energia e Bella amava ver o jeito que ele e Edward eram amigos.

Isso a fez imaginar se um dia ele seria assim, se chegassem a ter um filho.

Era um dia de domingo e eles iriam para um clube e toda a família de Edward também iria.

Bella estava nervosa de vê-los depois de tanto tempo, mas sabia que não dava para fugir deles para sempre e uma hora teria que enfrentá-los.

Sabia que não tinha o que temer. Ele conhecia a verdade dela e isso bastava.

Ela amava Edward Cullen e mostraria isso para quem quer que duvidasse.

E daí se ele era milionário ou mais de 30 anos mais velho que ela?

O amava independente disso.

Ela já estava pronta na entrada do prédio esperando Edward, logo ela viu uma BMW Cabriolet vermelha com um Edward de óculos sendo motorista. Ele estava tão lindo dirigindo aquele carro e um tesão. Como o dia estava ensolarado e fresco, tinha colocado um short jeans curto, usava seu maiô como blusa e por cima um casaquinho de renda que era do comprimento do seu short.

— Tia Bella! — Carlisle disse animado sentado no banco de trás do carro. Ele também usava óculos igual ao do avô.

— Oi meu amor, pronto para ir ao clube?

— Siiim — ele respondeu animado, Edward tinha avisado que ele tinha feito questão de ir com o avô para o clube.

— Oi linda — Edward disse apertando a pele nua dela suavemente.

— Oi lindo — Bella respondeu sorrindo colocando sua mão em cima da dele.

Só o simples toque da mão dele em sua pele a ascendeu ainda mais. Tinha duas semanas que eles estavam _na seca_ e ela já estava a ponto de subir em cima dele ali mesmo, se não fosse o menininho inocente sentado no banco de trás.

Pelo sorrisinho ela sabia que ele também estava se segurando.

Bella suspirou quem sabe quando chegassem do clube, com certeza ela o convidaria para subir.

...

O clube na verdade parecia mais uma fazenda. Era enorme, com um campo de polo, um restaurante luxuoso, quadras de tênis, um pequeno parque aquático infantil, uma piscina semi-olímpica e saunas exclusivas.

Edward parou o carro e eles desceram, Bella o observou pegar Carlisle e depois dar a chave ao manobrista.

— Mamãe — Carlisle disse correndo em direção ao saguão.

Bella notou Alice, Jasper, Emm e Rose lá. Os homens vestiam roupas parecidas, bermudas e camisas polos,

Ela respirou fundo os observando.

Edward pegou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos e ela não pode não sorrir.

— Vamos — ele disse.

— Mamãe já podemos ir para a piscina? — Carl perguntou animado.

— Ainda não filho vamos almoçar primeiro — Alice respondeu — Bella como está?

— Bem, bom dia — ela falou e se surpreendeu por ouvir um bom dia de Jasper, Emmett respondeu animado como sempre e Rosalie ficou calada.

Eles entraram no restaurante e como o clima estava agradável Edward escolheu a mesa da varanda que fica ao ar livre em um ambiente fechado.

— Bella, posso falar com você um instante? — Jasper perguntou a surpreendendo.

— Ah claro — ela falou parando.

Edward deu uma olhada para o filho mais Carlisle o puxou.

— Vamos logo, vovô — ele falou e Jasper e Bella ficaram sozinhos.

— Quero pedir desculpas se fui rude com você antes. Mas acho que eu e Rose sempre pensamos que papai nunca iria namorar, sabe? A morte da mamãe foi uma surpresa e ele arrumar uma namorada assim jovem pegou a gente de surpresa mais ainda. Só queria pedir desculpas e dizer que vou parar de julgá-la.

— Obrigada Jasper é tudo que eu quero — Bella disse dando um pequeno sorriso — Eu realmente amo seu pai e só quero o melhor para ele.

— Isso é bom, eu nunca o vi tão feliz e sei que é por sua causa — Jasper falou e eles voltaram a andar.

Bella ficou feliz.

Um já tinha sido conquistado.

Agora só faltava Rosalie, que seria a mais difícil.

Ela sabia.

...

A conversa do almoço girou em torno de Carlisle e das gracinhas de Emmett que parecia ter a idade do menino.

O aniversário do menino seria dali pouco mais de dois meses e todos davam palpites sobre o tema da festa.

Todos conversavam normalmente. Rose também falava, mas nunca dirigia a palavra a Bella, para a loira era como se ela nem estivesse ali.

Quando terminaram eles foram para a área da piscina.

Bella tirou sua roupa ficando com seu maiô preto e deitou-se na espreguiçadeira.

Rosalie e Emmett brincavam com o sobrinho no parquinho de areia que tinha ali perto.

Bella pegou um pouco de sol, com Edward sentado na sombra mexendo em alguma coisa no celular.

Até que ele se levantou e virou-se para Bella.

— Vamos andar um pouco? — falou oferecendo a mão a ela.

Bella estava deitada na espreguiçadeira usando seu maiô simples preto, mas que ficava muito elegante nela.

Jasper espalhava protetor nas costas da esposa ao lado.

Bella assentiu para o namorado, pegou sua canga amarrando em sua cintura.

— Para onde vamos?

— Um lugar que possamos ficar sozinhos — ele disse de um jeito que ela sabia muito bem o que ele queria.

— Edward...

— Vem logo, amor — ele piscou.

Ela suspirou pegando sua mão e o seguindo.

Eles andaram para um local pouco movimentado no clube. Edward teve que passar um cartão de acesso em uma catraca de segurança

— Onde estamos? — ela perguntou olhando ao redor. Parecia uma pequena cabana ali.

Tudo era em pedra, havia chuveiros, armários com roupão e toalhas e uma porta de aço inoxidável que dava para um lugar que pelo cheiro Bella desconfiou do que era, mesmo sem nunca ter ido em uma.

— Uma sauna, vamos — ele disse tirando sua blusa e bermuda, ficando apenas com uma sunga preta.

Bella engoliu em seco.

Tirou sua canga e colocou ali em um armário junto com as roupas de Edward.

Eles entraram na sauna que era úmida, quente e abafada.

— Eu nunca estive em uma sauna — Bella murmurou sentindo o cheiro forte de eucalipto.

— Acha que pode aguentar? Se achar sufocante me diga — ele falou e ela assentiu.

A temperatura ali era quente.

A sauna também era toda de pedra, com locais para sentar ao redor da parede. Caia vapor quente do teto e parecia ter uma pequena piscina ali com água que escorria da parede.

Edward puxou Bella e eles sentaram, fazendo ela sentar em seu colo.

Sem dizer nada ele afastou o cabelo dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

A mão dele deslizou entre suas pernas tocando-a por cima do maiô.

— Edward — Bella disse segurando em sua mão — Alguém pode chegar — falou

Ela sabia muito bem onde aquilo os levaria.

— Você não gosta do perigo? — ele sussurrou arrastando seu nariz no pescoço dela — Lembra aquela vez que transamos na escada de emergência do shopping? Como eu te imprensei na parede enquanto ouvimos as pessoas ao lado de fora — ele disse sensualmente a provocando.

Como ela poderia esquecer?

Tinha sido no final de semana depois do aniversário dele, no domingo. Eles tinham saído pela primeira vez em publico depois de assumir a relação. E Edward que tinha sugerido um passeio no cinema. A sala que foram era vip, com poltronas que mais pareciam camas. Depois eles tomaram sorvetes e andaram pela loja, Edward quis comprar alguns presentes para ela que consistia em roupas de marcas, bolsas e calçados, mas ela negou aceitando apenas que ele comprasse um livro que ela estava querendo.

Eles já estavam indo embora quando Edward a puxou pela porta que dava para saída de emergência subitamente.

Quando Bella menos percebeu estava sendo imprensada na parede com a mão dele já puxando sua calcinha. Foi tudo rápido e excitante.

Ela mal pode acreditar que ninguém os tinha pego.

— Edward... — Bella gemeu excitada as mãos dele percorrendo a parte interna de sua coxa.

— Shii — ele disse — Não sabe a vontade que fiquei de te foder ali mesmo na piscina quando você tirou sua roupa e ficou com esse maiozinho, tão gostosa porra — ele falou esfregando seus dedos no tecido do maiô dela que abriu as pernas para ele.

— Foda-se — ela disse gemendo e o puxando por seus cabelos tomando sua boca em um beijo de tirar o folego.

Eles se beijaram profundamente loucos de desejo. Edward esfregou sua ereção ainda coberta no centro de prazer dela que gemeu.

A sauna já tornava difícil a respiração deles, tudo era abafado e quente. Seus copos estavam molhados e nenhum pareciam disposto a parar.

Ela se deitou no banco enquanto ele descia seus lábios pelo pescoço dela beijando e chupando levemente seu pescoço.

Ele desamarrou seu maiô em sua nuca e o puxou para baixo abocanhando um seio dela e massageando o outro.

Ele chupou e brincou com sua língua no mamilo eriçado dela que gemia, ficou alternando entre um e outro seio.

Não se dando por satisfeito ele desceu mais sua boca beijando seu estomago, fazendo ela sentir um frio na barriga com sua boca que se aproximando cada vez mais do seu ponto de prazer.

Ele puxou aquela peça deixando-a finalmente nua.

Ele se afastou a olhando ali deitada no banco da sauna, ambos ofegantes e com seus corpos suados. A temperatura da sauna deveria está em mais de 50ºC e com o calor do desejo que sentia parecia tudo ainda mais quente.

— Você é linda demais — ele disse sem se cansar de admirar a Bella de sua mulher.

Namorada não era o bastante mais para ele.

Ele queria Bella para si.

Queria torná-la sua esposa, mesmo sabendo que não a merecia.

— Ah Edward! — ela gemeu alto quando a boca dele mergulhou entre suas pernas beijando e chupando sua entrada úmida, sua língua brincou ali ao redor de sua vulva e com seus grandes lábios, sem nunca dar atenção ao seu clitóris que estava inchado, sabia que se tocasse lá, ela gozaria rapidamente. Bella gemia empurrando a cabeça dele ali, era uma sensação tão boa que ela só queria mais e mais.

Ele penetrou dois dedos dentro dela em forma de gancho e os mexeu dentro dela o corpo de Bella se arqueou de prazer.

A pegando de surpresa ele desceu seus lábios pelo períneo dela e ela só pode agradecer por estar com a depilação em dia naquela área, quando a boca dele sem hesitar beijou seu orifício ali.

Ela gemeu mais envergonhada com aquilo, mas excitada demais para fazê-lo parar.

Ele desceu seu dedo para o buraquinho ali e empurrou seu indicador dentro dele com dificuldade.

— Um dia você vai deixar eu comer seu cuzinho? — ele perguntou, mas não esperou resposta, descendo sua boca novamente para sua entrada que pulsava. Dessa vez ele deixou sua língua brincar com seu clitóris, ele tinha dois dedos dentro dela e um em sua outra entrada.

Foi demais para Bella que deixou seu orgasmo vim sentindo sua vista escurecer.

Ela gozou gritando sem se preocupar se alguém poderia a ouvir.

Ele satisfeito olhou para ela sorrindo vendo seu rosto vermelho, seu lábio mordendo o outro.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou irônico, sabendo que ela estava maravilhosa.

Modéstia parte ele sabia que era muito bom no que fazia.

— Você é muito convencido — ela conseguiu dizer abrindo seus olhos.

Ele riu.

E sem se preocupar de onde sua boca estava a poucos minutos Bella o puxou e o beijou com desejo.

Ela o empurrou e sentou em seu colo.

Ela puxou seu membro duro para fora da sunga e o masturbou lentamente enquanto o beijava.

Bella desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dele até chegar ao seu quadril. Ela lambou sua extensão antes de colocar em sua boca o olhando. Edward gemeu investindo lentamente para dentro da boca dela.

— Monta em mim baby — ele pediu sabendo que logo gozaria se ela continuasse o chupando assim.

Bella se levantou e sentou em cima dele, guiando seu membro que deslizou com facilidade para dentro dela.

Eles gemeram.

Ela o empurrou para que se inclinasse e começou a cavalgar lentamente em seu membro.

— Me bate amor — ela pediu excitada arranhando levemente suas unhas no estomago dele.

— Porra Bella — ele disse e a obedeceu dando um tapa forte em sua bunda — É isso que você quer? — ele perguntou dando outro tapa nela que gemeu de dor e prazer.

— SIM, mais, Edward aaah — ela disse gemendo e ofegante, subindo e descendo no membro dele.

Mas ele colocou a mão na cintura dela e fez ela parar seus movimentos.

Bella o olhou brava, estava tão perto de gozar de novo.

— Calma sua safada, levanta — ele pediu.

Bella levantou a contra gosto, odiando a sensação de sentir seu membro sair de dentro dela.

Edward a fez se virar de pé, deixando-a ficar com o pé apoiado no banco e outro no chão. A posição fez ela ficar bem exposta e aberta para ele.

Edward se inclinou e se enfiou dentro dela.

— Assim, que você gosta sua safada? — ele perguntou investindo com força seu membro dentro dela, apertando sua bunda e beliscando seu mamilo.

Bella gritou rebolando e se segurando na parede.

— Eu vou gozar, baby, goza em mim — ela pediu excitada.

— Eu vou, gostosa — ele disse gemendo e mordendo suavemente o ombro dela.

Bella gritou e seu corpo estremeceu em mais um orgasmo enquanto sentia ele também gozar dentro dela.

Ele a abraçou. Estavam momentaneamente satisfeitos, ao menos por enquanto.

...

— Ah finalmente chegaram onde estavam os pombinhos? — Emmett disse sugestivo enquanto alternava suas sobrancelhas, levantando uma e depois outra. Eles tinham desaparecido por quase duas horas.

— Estávamos na sauna — Edward respondeu simplesmente vendo Bella corar ao lado dele, ele apertou suavemente sua mão.

Não tinha nada para se envergonhar.

— Eu fui lá e não vi vocês — Rosalie falou desconfiada.

— Estávamos em uma privada — Edward respondeu apenas. — Onde estão Alice e Jasper com Carlisle?

— Na piscina infantil — Emm respondeu sussurrando algo no ouvido da esposa que rolou os olhos e se virou para o marido.

— Vamos para lá — Edward disse puxando uma Bella envergonhada pela mão.

— Que vergonha! Com certeza eles devem saber o que estávamos fazendo — Bella sussurrou depois que eles estavam longe o bastante para não serem ouvidos.

Edward riu colocando a mão em sua cintura.

— Ótimo, assim todos vão saber que ainda do no couro, Emmett vive me provocando com histórias de viagra — ele disse.

Bella gemeu balançando a cabeça.

— Você com certeza não precisa disso — ela garantiu — Agora, daqui alguns anos... não sei né — falou o provocando e se soltando dele.

— Ah Isabella — ele disse a agarrando e a beijando.

O resto do dia foi tranquilo eles ficaram brincando com Carlisle que se divertia na piscina infantil, Emm e Rose se juntaram e foi uma tarde divertida. Bella ainda entrou na piscina com Alice e ambas conversaram um pouco.

Bella gostou dela, mas Rosalie se manteve afastada sempre. A ignorando completamente

Bella suspirou.

Sabia que com o tempo Rosalie a aceitaria.

...

O homem observava discretamente a morena maravilhosa que mergulhava na piscina usando aquele maiô preto.

Ela estava linda, mais linda ainda do que da outra vez.

Queria arrancar aquela roupa dela e mostrar o que um homem de verdade fazia.

Logo ele faria isso.

Sabia que _alguém _não tinha gostado nada daquela história, mas ele sabia que a morena só deveria querer dinheiro, então ofereceria isso a ela.

Claro, depois ele tiraria uma casquinha e finalmente tomaria tudo que era de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Acho que esse é o maior capítulo da fic kkkkk  
Muitas informações heeein haha  
Conseguiram decidir se a Bella é cilada ou amor? Ainda tem duvidas?  
Quem será essa pessoa a observando no clube? Alguém do passado dela que é ligado a Edward e por isso ela se aproximou dele?  
E o que acharam do HOT? Sei que queriam mais sacanagem, mas esse Ed aqui é amorzinho kkkk quem sabe em outro  
hahahaha to só supondo, eu não sei de nada :D  
Amaaaando os comentários, por favor, comentem bem maais  
beeijos


	7. Ameaça

— Então está resolvido. Você sobe pega uma muda de roupa depois vamos para minha casa — ele disse virando na rua de Bella.

Tinha acabado de anoitecer, estavam só os dois no carro já que Carlisle tinha voltado com os pais.

— Edward acho melhor não forçar com Rosalie — Bella falou.

— Baby, ela está se comportando, vamos — ele falou parando o carro e saindo sem esperar ela responder.

Bella suspirou.

Eles entraram no prédio dela e pegaram o elevador pequeno, subiram abraçados.

— Talvez possamos no divertir na sua cama antes — ele disse mordiscando a orelha dela enquanto caminhavam pelo pequeno corredor.

— Oh droga — Bella disse parando quando observou sua porta.

— O que é isso? Alguém entrou aqui? — Edward disse vendo a fechadura quebrada, ele empurrou a porta.

— Não entra, pode ter alguém — ela falou assustada segurando seu braço.

— Liga para polícia e me espera aqui — ele sussurrou entrando no apartamento.

Ela o seguiu.

— Ah não — Bella arfou quando viu tudo revirado, coisas quebradas e reviradas — Droga, os girassóis — ela disse pegando o buquê que tinha ganhado dele e colocado em um jarro bonito no chão, o jarro estava todo quebrado e as flores pareciam que tinham sido pisadas.

— Não toca em nada — Edward falou com seu celular na orelha.

— Meu quarto! — Bella falou de repente entrando para dentro do apartamento.

— Isabella, espera! — ele disse bravo a seguindo.

Bella parou abismada na porta.

Seu colchão estava todo rasgado, suas roupas espalhadas, tudo revirado e na parede branca de seu quarto, estava escrito uma mensagem com uma tinta vermelha:

_Se afaste da família Cullen ou você vai morrer _

Bella e Edward se encararam depois de lê-la, ambos sentindo um frio desconhecido na espinha.

...

— Pai, o que foi que aconteceu? — Jasper falou quando Bella entrou carregando uma pequena mala de roupas e um nécessaire com objetos de sua higiene, já que foi a única coisa que a polícia tinha autorizado a fazer.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett estavam na sala sentados conversando quando eles chegaram.

— Alguém invadiu o apartamento de Bella, ela vai ficar aqui por enquanto — Edward falou.

— Rá! Bem conveniente isso — Rose disse a encarando desconfiada.

— Rose, por favor não estou brincando. Quebraram as coisas dela, rasgaram seu travesseiro e a ameaçaram de morte por nossa causa.

— Como assim? — Alice perguntou assustada — Você está bem?

— Um pouco... Edward... eu posso ir indo deitar? — Bella falou, apenas queria se deitar e sumir, talvez.

— Claro, meu amor — ele disse soltando a mão dela — Eu já vou.

— Boa noite — Bella falou passando por Rosalie, a encarando e subindo as escadas.

— O que o senhor quis dizer que foi por nossa causa? — Jasper perguntou quando ela subiu.

— Escreveram em sua parede, para ela se afastar da nossa família ou iria morrer.

— Quem faria algo assim? — Emmett perguntou — Nós nunca fizemos mal a ninguém, fizemos?

— É claro que não — Rosalie quem disse — Ninguém iria querer nos ameaçar assim, papai, talvez seja melhor se afastar dela e...

— Não, isso está fora de cogitação. Eu e Bella e vocês também, nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos, como uma família — Edward disse decidido.

— O senhor chamou a polícia? — Jasper perguntou.

— Sim, registramos um boletim de ocorrência, mas não puderam fazer mais que isso. O prédio não tem câmeras de segurança ou um porteiro, qualquer um pode entrar e sair facilmente dali — ele falou.

— Ela vai tá segura aqui — Alice disse condescendente.

E todos assentiram com a cabeça, exceto Rosalie.

...

Edward se virou na cama abraçando um travesseiro cheiroso.

Ele abriu seus olhos recordando-se do que tinha acontecido.

Ele bocejou e se espreguiçou, passando a mão em seu rosto.

— Ei, o que faz aí? — ele perguntou vendo Bella em frente ao espelho do banheiro penteando seus cabelos. Ela vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa simples e prendia seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Ela colocou a escova na pia e se virou para ele.

— Tenho que ir trabalhar — ela falou, vendo-o se levantar nu e caminhar até ela.

— Baby, eu não queria que fosse, pode ser perigoso e...

— Edward, não posso faltar — ela disse naquele tom que ele sabia que não adiantaria discutir.

— Está cedo, volta para cama — ele disse abraçando então sua cintura.

— Não posso — ela o empurrou, mas deu um beijinho em seu ombro.

— Como você vai?

— Vou pedir um táxi e...

— Não precisa — ele disse — pegue um dos meus carros na garagem, por favor — ele falou — A primeira chave pendurada na parede ao lado da porta — ele disse.

Ela suspirou e roçou seus lábios ao dele, acariciando suavemente seu cabelo.

— Tudo bem, apenas porque sei que não vai adiantar discutir com você — ela falou e se levantou do seu colo.

— Cuidado, eu te amo — ele disse a puxando e dando um último selinho em seus lábios.

— Eu também — ela deu uma piscadinha e saiu.

Edward deitou na cama encarando o teto, antes de decidir correr.

Viu sua Mercedes preta subindo para o portão e sorriu.

Será que ela ia gostar se recebesse um carro de presente?

Algo nele dizia que não.

...

— Eu queria falar com vocês — Edward disse durante o café da manhã.

— O que foi papai? — Rose perguntou.

— Bella vai morar aqui conosco.

— O senhor não pode fazer isso — ela falou.

— Não estou pedindo sua permissão Rosalie, eu amo vocês, são meus filhos e sou muito feliz que mesmo com casamentos feitos aceitaram continuar morando comigo. Mas Bella é parte da minha vida agora, ela foi ameaçada de morte em nome da nossa família, seu apartamento foi revirado. Eu não sei quem foi, mas não vou deixá-la sozinha desprotegida por aí.

— E como o senhor sabe se não foi ela mesma quem armou isso tudo? — Rose acusou.

— Por que eu a conheço e se passasse 2 minutos tentando conhecê-la ao invés de julgá-la saberia que ela nunca faria algo assim.

Rose suspirou respirando fundo.

Emmett e Jasper observavam os dois conversarem, Alice tinha subido com Carlisle.

— É só difícil para mim, eu pensei que o senhor e a mamãe eram aquele tipo de casal que passariam a vida inteira se amando e quando primeiro morresse o outro permaneceria sozinho em memória dele — ela confessou sentindo a mão de Emmett apertar a sua.

— Rosalie, eu e sua mãe nos amávamos, mas antes mesmo dela morrer nosso relacionamento não ia bem. Sou muito grato pelos momentos felizes que tive com Jane e os melhores presentes que ela me deixou foram você e Jasper, mas Bella apareceu em minha vida e mudou tudo. Eu amo você, mas a amo também, espero que entendam e respeite isso.

Rose ia dizer algo, mas Carlisle e Alice voltaram e o assuntou morreu ali.

Eles terminaram o café e Rosalie mal tocou na comida ou falou, pensativa.

Quando acabou ela chamou seu pai para conversarem sozinhos.

— Pai — ela disse com a voz suave como quando ela era criança e tinha aprontado algo errado e queria pedir desculpa.

— O que foi, princesa? — ele disse carinhoso encarando a filha.

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram e Rose o abraçou.

— Desculpa — ela pediu fungando — Eu só quero que o senhor seja feliz e se ela vai fazer o senhor feliz, prometo que vou tentar não brigar com ela... mas se ela machucar você... eu não sei do que serei capaz de fazer — ela disse sem soltá-lo.

Edward a abraçou forte beijando sua testa.

Sua menininha.

Ele sabia que ela iria aceitar Bella com o tempo.

Rosalie era sua filha, sua princesa, ele ainda se lembrava da emoção que foi segurar ela pela primeira vez em seus braços e como foi quando teve que começar a assustar seus namorados.

— Ela não vai filha, é só o que eu peço é que dê uma chance para ela — Edward disse beijando sua testa — Você sempre vai ser a mulher que mais vou amar na minha vida filha, mas eu a amo também, vocês são as duas mulheres mais importante para mim, agora.

— Eu te amo papai — Rose disse apenas — E só quero o melhor para você.

Ela de repente sentiu outro braço a envolver e sorriu.

— Ei, eu não estou velho demais para um abraço desses — Jasper disse fazendo o pai e a irmã sorrirem.

Edward sorriu os abraçando.

Seus filhos eram tudo em sua vida, ali naquele momento ele se sentiu pleno e feliz com a aceitação de seus filhos.

Sabia que nada poderia atingir sua família, naquele momento.

Ou poderia?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Capítulo curtinho hahha, quase matei as meninas no grupo hoje, mas elas sobreviveram hehehe

Como estão?

Continuem comentando, amando os comentários de vocês. Eu falei que Rose era boazinha, haha, ou será que ela tá figindo :)

Vamos saber como vai ser o próximo...

Alguma duvida sobre a Bella?

Logo tem maaais

beijos


	8. Amigas?

— Tem certeza que não querem ir? Titio com certeza não vai se importar de tomar conta desse meninão — Emmett falou esfregando os cabelos de Carlisle.

— Não, vamos ter uma noite muito divertida com esse rapaizinho aqui — Jasper falou fazendo cócegas no filho que riu.

Era a primeira sexta feira depois que Bella tinha ido morar com Edward.

Seu relacionamento com ele estava indo melhor que imaginado e com sua família também. O que a deixava muito feliz.

Ela nunca tomava café com eles, pois tinha que sair cedo para o trabalho, mas sempre estava lá para o jantar.

Alice, Emmett e Carlisle interagiam mais com ela, Jasper era mais calado, mas Bella percebeu que aquele era o jeito dele com todos.

Rosalie não dava mais olhares mortais para ela, só fazia algumas caretas e virava o rosto toda vez que seu pai a beijava, ou fazia carinho nela e Edward não tinha a menor vergonha de fazer isso na frente deles.

Era estranho como Bella sentia que ali era seu lugar.

Mesmo não sendo totalmente aceita por todos, ela se sentia feliz ali com eles.

Pela primeira vez via a chance de ter uma família. Era como se ela pertencesse a estar ali.

Aquele dia seria aniversário de Aro e ele estava promovendo um jantar em um restaurante de um hotel chique.

Aro tinha passado alguns anos fora do país e tinha voltado algumas semanas antes da festa de Edward.

Tinha reservado o local só para isso.

Alice e Jasper decidiram não ir, querendo passar uma noite tranquila com o filho, só os três, fazia tempo que não faziam algo assim. O menino estava crescendo rápido demais e eles queria curtir enquanto ele ainda queria aqueles momentos com os pais.

Carlisle já tinha escolhido os dois filmes da Tartaruga Ninja para assistirem.

Como só iam os dois casais, decidiram ir no mesmo carro.

Edward foi dirigindo com Bella ao seu lado, Emm e Rose atrás. Os homens vestiam roupa social, mas sem gravata.

Rosalie vestia um vestido verde elegante e bonito, que valorizava suas curvas, seus cabelos longos e loiros estavam soltos. Já Bella vestia um vestido curto de mangas compridas, com um leve decote em suas costas, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de coque simples.

Rosalie e Bella foram em silêncio, Emmett e Edward conversavam sobre algum assunto banal.

Quando chegaram já havia muitas pessoas lá. Aro estava na entrada cumprimentando os convidados

— Ah Edward, pensei que não fosse vim — ele disse o cumprimentando.

— Não perderia sua festa, meu amigo — Edward disse.

— Isabella, você está formidável — Aro disse beijando a mão dela.

Bella forçou um sorriso parabenizando pelo seu aniversário educadamente, odiava que a chamassem assim.

— Rosalie, você está cada dia mais parecida com sua bela mãe — Aro disse cumprimentando a loira.

— Obrigada tio — Rose falou sorrindo. Apesar dele não ser seu tio de verdade, Rosalie sempre o chamava assim, já que quando era menor ele sempre estava presente em sua casa.

O jantar estava tranquilo, todos bebiam e conversavam.

Bella estava mais calada, apenas segurava o braço do namorado e observava ele conversar com algumas pessoas.

Rosalie tinha ido falar com alguma conhecida.

Bella estava achando um tédio aquele jantar, a melhor coisa era ver Edward falar. Ela amava ver o quanto ele era maduro e tinha conhecimento sobre diversos assuntos.

Em um dado momento ela sentiu que alguém estava olhando para ela.

Se virou e viu de longe que Aro a encarava.

Ele levou a taça e ofereceu a ela lambendo seus lábios.

Bella virou seu rosto rapidamente, se sentindo muito exposta naquele momento.

Ela podia ver pelos olhos de Aro que ele a queria.

E ela quis ir embora, não se sentia bem com presença dele ali, mas não sabia que desculpa dar a Edward.

— Edward? — Bella disse puxando suavemente seu braço.

— Oi? — ele perguntou se inclinando para baixo.

— Eu vou ao banheiro — ela avisou em seu ouvido e ele assentiu beijando sua cabeça.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu em direção ao banheiro feminino.

Era um pouco distante da onde os convidados estavam.

Ela abriu a porta.

O banheiro era luxuoso. Tinha 4 espelhos grandes, com pias que pareciam flutuar e quatro cabines privadas, umas plantinhas decoravam o ambiente.

Só uma das portas estava fechada e ela podia escutar que tinha alguém ali.

Bella foi em direção a uma das pias e se encarou no espelho.

Escutou a porta se abrindo e seu coração acelerou quando viu pelo espelho quem entrou.

— O que faz aqui? Esse banheiro é feminino — ela disse se sentindo amedrontada quando viu ele dar um sorrisinho e trancar a porta.

— Calma Isabella. Só quero conversar — Aro disse se aproximando dela.

Bella deu um passo para trás.

— Não tenho nada para falar com o senhor. Se me der licença Edward está me esperando — ela disse firme esperando que ele saísse dali.

— O idiota está ocupado conversando sobre o trabalho ao invés de tá dando atenção, mas não se preocupe que eu estou aqui e podemos ocupar sua boca com outra coisa — ele falou então passando sua mão na frente de suas calças.

Bella quis vomitar.

— Quem pensa que eu sou? Solte-me — ela disse quando ele agarrou seu braço. Ela puxou com força tentando se soltar, mas Aro apertou ainda mais.

— Escute aqui sua puta acha que não sei que está com Cullen só pelo dinheiro

Você é como todas as novinhas que ficam com empresários velhos só querem dinheiro e luxo. Posso dar isso a você também se me deixar provar dessa coisa linda que deve ter entre as pernas.

— Nunca. Eu estou com Edward porque o amo, pare com isso — ela falou tentando se soltar.

Ela foi gritar mais ele deu um tapa na sua cara.

— Bem se não vai me dar por bem vai me dar pro mal — ele disse abrindo suas calças.

— Acho melhor parar com isso agora mesmo Volturi — uma voz disse atrás de Aro.

— Há — ele disse se virando e encarando Rose, seus olhos azuis estavam furiosos. Se tinha uma coisa que Rosalie odiava era abuso e violência contra as mulheres, uma vez ela tinha quase sido estuprada na rua, mas Emmett apareceu e a salvou. Eles estavam juntos desde então.

— Ótimo agora posso me divertir com vocês duas — ele falou lambendo seus lábios — Sempre quis provar de você querida sobrinha.

— Seu nojento! — Rosalie disse indo para cima dele e dando um murro em sua cara, agradecendo naquele momento pelas aulas de muay thai que tinha feito depois do seu quase estupro.

Bella aproveitou o momento se sentindo corajosa com a presença de Rosalie ali, se virou e completou com um chute forte entre suas pernas fazendo ele cair no chão gemendo de dor.

— Suas malditas...

— Nunca mais me toque, Volturi — Bella disse com desprezo.

— Você está bem? — Rosalie disse se aproximando de Bella, vendo como seu rosto estava vermelho do tapa de Aro.

— Sim, obrigada — Bella disse fungando.

— Rosalie, ursinha, sou eu, abre porta — elas escutaram a voz de Emmett dizer.

Rosalie foi até a porta e a abriu abraçando o marido. Ela tinha mandado mensagem para ele antes de sair do banheiro que usava.

Edward entrou segundos depois.

— Mas que porra aconteceu aqui? — Edward disse vendo o rosto vermelho e assustado de Bella e Aro no chão com as mãos em sua virilha.

Ele a abraçou.

— Desculpa — ela disse chorando.

Ninguém imaginou que festa fosse acabar daquele jeito e foi um recheio para alguns paparazzi que estavam ali.

Aro foi levado pela polícia para prestar depoimento.

Bella e Rosalie também foram.

Aro ainda tentou mentir, mas para seu azar Rosalie tinha feito um vídeo dele assediando Bella com o celular.

Edward estava puto de raiva com o homem que era considerado seu amigo.

Ainda mais quando Rosalie contou que ele a assediou também.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Todos estavam tensos e Bella não via a hora de tomar um banho.

Assim que chegaram encontraram Alice e Jasper na sala esperando por eles.

Bella não queria ouvir toda aquela história de novo então se despediu subindo para o quarto.

Ela tomou um banho esfregando bem seu corpo tentando não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Rosalie não estivesse ali.

Não pode segurar o choro que brotou em seu peito pensando em quantas mulheres que passaram por isso e infelizmente não conseguiam ser salvas. Até quando as mulheres seriam obrigadas a passar por essa situação? E daí que ela namorasse um homem mais velho? Isso não a fazia uma prostituta ou interesseira, mesmo que fizesse isso não era justificativa para um abuso. Nada era.

Ela saiu do banho e colocou seu roupão no mesmo instante que Edward entrou pela porta.

— Baby — ele disse quando a olhou percebendo que ela tinha chorado.

Bella o abraçou dando uma leve fungada em seu peito.

— Por um momento eu fiquei com medo que ele pudesse me fazer mal — ela sussurrou.

— Não pense nisso meu amor, ele está detido agora e pode ter certeza que eu não vou deixar isso sair barato assim — ele falou beijando suavemente o local que Aro tinha batido.

Bella assentiu não querendo pensar no que ele iria fazer.

— Eu te amo Edward — ela sussurrou com a maior sinceridade que tinha dentro dela.

— Eu sei — ele disse apenas beijando seus lábios levemente.

Só se separaram quando ouviram uma batida leve na porta.

Bella arrumou seu roupão.

— Entre — Edward disse alto para a pessoa ouvir.

— Bella posso falar com você? — Rose falou abrindo a porta e dando um passo para dentro do quarto. Ela tinha tomado banho também e vestia sua roupa para dormir junto com um robe.

Edward as olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Se Rose tinha ido ali com certeza não seria para discutir, ainda mais depois daquela noite.

— Eu volto logo — Edward falou beijando a testa de Bella e se levantando.

— Você foi corajosa hoje, filha, sabe que tenho muito orgulho de você — ele falou a beijando também a ela que assentiu.

Elas ficaram sozinhas.

— Eu acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas — Rosalie falou — Eu sou muito protetora com as pessoas que eu amo, e sei que deveria ter tentando conhecer você primeiro antes de julgar, mas não é o que todos pensam quando veem um homem mais velho com uma mulher mais nova? Sei que isso não justifica, mas quando meu pai falou que estava namorando eu fiquei muito assustada e decepcionada e com ciúmes... Acho que só agora vendo como ele é feliz com você que vejo que ele nunca foi feliz assim com mamãe, eles brigavam tanto e... — ela fungou. — Acho que criei uma fantasia na minha cabeça que eles eram felizes e se amavam muito, mas nunca foi assim, não como é com vocês — ela disse chorando.

— Rosalie — Bella disse e a abraçou.

Elas ficaram abraçadas por alguns minutos.

— Eu amo seu pai, senti algo muito forte com ele assim que o vi, passamos seis meses só trocando olhares, mas depois... quando acabou meu contrato e teve a festa, eu pensei que poderia ser minha última oportunidade eu tinha que fazer algo. Eu não quero dinheiro dele, não quero nada, só o amor que ele me dá, o carinho, a proteção.

— Agora eu sei — ela falou — Me desculpe por não ter aparecido antes daquele trate te bater, eu fiquei escutando, queria saber o que ia fazer.

— Está tudo bem, você apareceu isso que importa — Bella respondeu.

Rosalie assentiu e se separou dela dando um risinho.

— Só não espere que eu a chame de mamãe.

— Ah Deus não! — Bella falou rápido e riu — Amigas?

— Amigas — Rose sorriu apertando sua mão.

— Muito obrigada por me salvar hoje Rose, se não fosse você não gosto nem de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

— Ainda bem que nunca vamos descobrir isso.

Quando Edward voltou ele colocou primeiro a cabeça para dentro olhando o ambiente.

— Tudo bem aí? — ele disse entrando.

— Claro... acho que fizemos as pazes — Bella respondeu olhando para Rose que piscou.

Edward sorriu.

— Maravilha, o que eu mais quero é que vocês se deem bem, eu amo vocês duas sabem disso, não é? — ele falou.

— Acho que seu pai quer carinho Rose — Bella disse e as duas se aproximaram e beijaram ele o abraçando cada uma em uma bochecha.

— Amo vocês — ele disse beijando a cabeça das duas. Aquela noite terrível tinha acabado da melhor forma possível, recebendo carinho das mulheres que ele mais amava.

— Também te amo, papai, só quero o senhor feliz — Rose disse.

— Bella me faz feliz — ele respondeu sorrindo para a filha e depois se virou se inclinando e beijando Bella levemente nos lábios.

— Ueeee — Rose deu um gritinho de brincadeira — Saindo daqui e por favor coloquem um travesseiro na cabeceira da cama, o isolamento impede os gemidos, mas ainda consigo ouvir a cabeceira as vezes — ela alertou saindo dali.

Edward e Bella se separaram rindo.

Com certeza, aceitariam a dica dela.

Bella sorriu feliz o abraçando.

Finalmente tudo daria certo.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, como estão?

Espero que bem, o que acharam do capítulo?

Falei que iam terminar a fic gostado da Rosalie haha, ou ainda tão com o pe atrás com ela.

E Bella? Será que ela armou tudo com Aro?

Eu sinto que vocês vão querer me bater quando chegar na parte do prologo hahah :D

Comentem por favor, amando os comentários, continuem assim

Mas aceito recomendações também ;) hahha

beeijos

obs: Eu adaptei O Magnata de Chicago e postei no Wattpad como um livro chamado O Magnata de São Paulo, ficaria muuuuito feliz se pudesse dá uma moralzinha lá para eu não desistir. Ou apenas recomendarem para colegas de vocês que leem lá. Desde já agradeço.


	9. Planos

Depois que Bella e Rosalie fizeram as pazes o clima não poderia ter ficado melhor, o que incomodava Edward, era Aro.

Ele tinha pagado fiança e foi liberado pela polícia, aguardaria o julgamento em liberdade.

Edward não tinha gostado nada daquilo, mas não pode impedir. O máximo que conseguiu foi uma medida protetiva para que ele não chegasse perto de Bella ou de Rosalie novamente.

Edward até foi atrás dele, pois queria conversar com ele cara a cara, mas descobriu que sua casa tinha sido tomada pelo banco e ele não sabia onde encontrá-lo.

Colocou um detetive para investigar mais e descobriu que Aro na verdade estava falindo, cheio de dívidas com a justiça e algumas empresas. Não pode ficar mais satisfeito, aproveitou e quebrou qualquer acordo que tinha com ele.

Ninguém mexeria com Bella ou sua filha e ficaria numa boa assim.

Com a aproximação da festa de aniversário de Carlisle, Alice, Rose e Bella se aproximaram e viraram amigas.

As três viviam juntas conversando e planejando a próxima festa de aniversário dele. Alice fazia questão de cuidar de cada detalhe.

Bella ficou muito feliz de ter sido inclusa na organização, significou muito para ela.

Quando ambas não estavam no trabalho elas saiam visitando bufês, experimentando bolos, conversando com decoradoras e empresas de brinquedos. Bella percebeu que estava amando aquilo e Alice e Rosalie disseram que ela levava jeito para decoração.

Seria uma grande festa, durante o dia, na mansão Cullen.

Desde que Bella tinha se aproximado de Alice e Rose, Edward pouco via a namorada. Ela acordava cedo para ir ao trabalho, ele ia fazer seus exercícios quando ela já tinha saído, depois encontrava uma das duas e saiam batendo perna e organizando a festa. Eles só ficavam juntos a noite.

Mas naquela noite ela tinha saído com as meninas, em uma noite só de mulheres, deixando-o sozinho com Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle. Eles estavam assistindo um jogo na teve e os dois primeiros pulavam e gritavam como adolescentes. Edward tinha bebido um pouco de cerveja com eles, mas se retirou depois que acabou o jogo. Carlisle tinha ido dormir, Emm e Jasper deveriam estar jogando bilhar, ele tinha recusado preferindo seu quarto.

Tomou seu banho e se deitou na cama, a teve estava ligada, mas não prestou atenção.

Já eram mais de 11 horas e Bella ainda não tinha chegado.

Ele achava bom, ela está se dando tão bem assim com sua filha e nora, mas estava começando a sentir que eles estavam ficando um pouco distante e não gostava nada daquilo.

Precisava urgente tirar um tempo só para eles.

Talvez uma viajem para sua cabana com certeza seria bom.

Era um lugar afastado, feito especialmente para casais que queriam ficar sozinhos. Era romântico, cheio de árvores, paz e tranquilidade.

Pensou na jacuzzi que tinha lá e como poderia ficar com Bella ali e se animou.

Ah sim! Com certeza depois do aniversário de Carlisle ele sequestraria sua mulher e a levaria para lá.

Parou pensando no que tinha pensado.

Ele não tinha chamado Bella de namorada, há muito tempo ele sentia que ela era muito mais que isso.

Depois de Jane nunca pensou que poderia se casar novamente, mas ele queria.

Apesar de ter amado Jane, o que sentiu por ela não se comparava em nada com o que sentia por Bella e ele queria a fazer sua mulher.

Na verdade, nos últimos dias ele tinha começado a visitar alguns sites e joalherias a procura de um anel de noivado. Tinha gostado de um e feito uma encomenda que chegaria no dia do aniversário de Carlisle assim ele poderia sequestrar Bella depois da festa e juntos eles fugirem dali. Ele iria pedir ela em casamento lá.

Seria um final de semana perfeito, poderiam fazer amor ao ar livre vendo as estrelas.

Traçou um plano rapidamente em sua mente.

Ainda precisava falar com seus filhos, mas agora sabia que eles o apoiariam. Rose adorava Bella e Jasper também tinha uma convivência amigável com ela.

Bella tinha se encaixado em sua família e todos tinham se encantado por ela.

Carlisle também a adorava, ele parecia nutrir uma paixonite pela namorada do vô. Sempre arrancava flores do jardim e fazia desenhos para ela, com certeza esse daria trabalho quando fosse mais velho.

Edward nem poderia imaginar ainda mais se puxasse o avô ou o pai.

A porta se abriu tirando de seus devaneios e sorriu ao ver ela, finalmente, entrando no quarto.

Era incrível como tudo mudava só por estar com ela.

Bella estava linda.

Ela estava usando um com vestido vermelho tomara que caia cheio de detalhes pretos, carregava seus saltos, uma bolsinha e seu celular na mão, junto com uma jaqueta de couro preta. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e soltos.

— Ei, você chegou — ele disse animado dando seu sorriso torto para ela.

— Amoor, sentir taaaanto sua falta — Bella disse com a voz arrastada e ele percebeu que ela tinha bebido um pouquinho demais da conta.

Bella jogou suas coisas no chão e na poltrona.

— Sentiu nada... senão teria ficado aqui comigo — ele disse com um biquinho nos lábios parecendo uma criança mimada.

Bella balançou a cabeça, a ponta da sua língua percorrendo seus lábios, ela se jogou em cima dele. Seu vestido subiu expondo suas coxas.

— Não diga isso, meu bebê, saaabe que eu amoo você — ela falou beijando suas bochechas, seu nariz e roçando seus lábios nos dele, fazendo-o sentir seu hálito com sabor de bebida e álcool.

— E eu acho que você está bêbada — ele falou divertido, nunca a tinha visto assim.

Bella deu risinhos.

— Sim, estou bêbada e com tesão — ela falou se esfregando nele — Sabe a quanto tempo você tem sido negligente comigo, sr. Cullen? — ela disse erguendo seu tronco ainda sentada em cima dele, puxou mais seu vestido para cima, deixando exposta sua virilha com uma calcinha de renda preta.

Edward sentiu seu membro começar a se animar com a visão maravilhosa da sua mulher.

Bella era tão linda e gostosa e dele.

— E o que você quer que eu faça, srta. Swan? — ele falou subindo suas mãos pelas coxas dela e descendo deslizando sua mão pela lateral do corpo dela, segurou em seus seios e beliscou seus mamilos eriçados através do tecido.

— Quero que me chupe, depois me foda com força e me faça gozar — ela disse.

Ah sim, cem certeza ele amava aquela versão dela bêbada.

Ele a deitou na cama, depois de ajudar a tirar seu vestido. Edward gemeu com a visão maravilhosa dela. Ele beijou sua barriga descendo e subindo seus lábios e tirou lentamente sua calcinha, beijando seus pés.

Ele abriu as pernas dela e se posicionou para baixo.

Seu sexo estava ali brilhando de excitação.

Ele a provou beijando suas coxas e subindo por sua virilha sem nunca beijar onde ela mais queria.

Quando finalmente ele a beijou em seu centro de prazer, Bella segurou com força seus cabelos gemendo.

Ele lambeu sua entrada, subindo e descendo sua língua nela.

Penetrou dois dedos dentro dela e os movimentou como se estivesse chamando alguém, subindo sua língua para o clitóris dela.

Bella não aguentou gemendo alto enquanto sentia seu orgasmo dominar seu corpo.

— Já, meu amor?

— Não tenho culpa se sua língua é maravilhosa — ela disse ofegante o puxando pelo pescoço e beijando sua boca, sentindo seu sabor ali. Ela lambeu os lábios dele com gosto, acariciando o peito dele que estava nu, ela deslizou sua mão para dentro da calça de moletom que ele usava segurando seu membro duro. Ela o apertou e o massageou.

— Isso baby — Edward gemeu puxando sua calça e ficando nu.

Ele estava bem excitado e sabia que gozaria rápido se Bella continuasse com aquilo.

Ele segurou no pescoço dela, beijando seus lábios e gemendo enquanto ela tocava um para ele.

Ele deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dela e beijou seus seios, brincando e mordiscando seus mamilos.

Gemeu quando sentiu Bella esfregando seu membro na entrada úmida dela.

Eles gemeram quando seus corpos se ligaram.

Edward entrou com força dentro dela, tirando e colocando seu membro dentro dela. Bella gemia o beijando e arranhando suas costas.

— Assim que você quer? — ele disse dando um tapa leve em sua cara, Bella mordeu seus lábios sentindo ainda mais prazer.

— Vai, Edward, isso — ela gemia cada vez mais forte.

Ele subiu as pernas dela fazendo seus joelhos tocarem seus peitos e ele foi ainda mais fundo.

Deixaram o prazer tomar conta deles até eles finalmente gozarem.

Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado, beijando sua testa.

Percebeu que ela já ressoava tranquilamente e sorriu.

Com certeza ela teria uma baita dor de cabeça quando acordasse e ele estaria ali para cuidar dela.

Com certeza aquele era o melhor jeito de terminar o dia, mal podia esperar para fazer dela sua mulher.

Ele só não imaginava que seus planos não dariam certos.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como estão?

Uma menina acertou sobre o prólogo e outra acertou sobre o golpe da fic, nem tem graça brincar assim kkkkkkk

Mas eu me fez de inocente, lógico hahha

O que acharam do capítulo? Eu fiz ele na correria, pois eu vou viajar e só vou conseguir postar agora dia 22, sei que é muito tempo, mas é bom que eu adianto algumas coisas da história. O próximo capítulo os mistérios vão começar a ser revelados haha, então vamos descansar para voltar com força total dia 22 tudo bem?

Comenteeem muito, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo..

beijos e até mais!

lalac


	10. Sequestro

_Segunda feira antes do aniversário de Carlisle_

— Bella você está bem? — Rose disse assim que Bella entrou em casa.

Era hora do almoço e Bella tinha chegado mais cedo, só estava Rose ali.

Ela teve uma reunião cedo no trabalho e já tinha voltado para casa.

Pouco tempo depois Bella tinha chegado.

Ela estava com uma aparência péssima, pálida e com olheiras.

— Não — Bella disse se jogando no sofá — Acho que comi alguma coisa que me fez mal. Eu pedi essa tarde de folga, só estava vomitando no serviço — Bella falou com a voz fraca, colocando a mão em sua barriga — Espero que melhore para a festa de Carlisle.

— A quanto tempo você está se sentindo assim? Semana passada você também estava enjoada não? — Rosalie disse desconfiada — Meu pai disse que tinha melhorado.

— Na verdade não, mas eu não queria preocupá-lo — Bella gemeu colocando a mão em sua cabeça, sentindo seu estomago embrulhar.

Edward tinha ficado todo preocupado enquanto a via vomitar e quis levá-la para o médico. Bella se negou a ir dizendo que tinha comido alguma coisa que a fez mal e logo estaria bem, mas não melhorou.

Rose se arrumou no sofá encarando a namorada de seu pai seriamente.

— Bella? — disse a fazendo abrir os olhos e a encarar — Qual é a possibilidade de você está grávida?

...

Finalmente era véspera da festa de Carlisle, a mansão Cullen já estava se preparando para o grande evento.

Cada um tinha assumido uma responsabilidade.

Alice estava conferindo se estava tudo certo.

Jasper e Emmett tinham se encarregado da bebida.

Rosalie tinha ido buscar Carlisle na escola e o levaria para cortar cabelo. Bella que iria buscar, mas a loira achou melhor ela ir.

Bella deveria estar em algum lugar com Edward, pela casa.

Alice estava impaciente.

Algo a estava preocupando.

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas estava com uma sensação ruim.

Muito ruim.

Como se algo muito grave fosse acontecer e balançar toda a família.

Ela escutou alguns barulhos, mas não se virou para ver quem era.

Suas mãos tremeram e o vaso que segurava se espatifou no chão.

— Alice? — Jasper disse preocupado olhando para a esposa.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar com Emmett.

Edward e Bella viam descendo as escadas também.

O olhar de Alice parecia perdido.

Ela se virou para o marido, com seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Estava sentindo um aperto sufocante no peito.

— Carlisle, eu quero meu filho — ela disse começando a chorar.

— Ei, calma amor, ele deve estar chegando com Rosalie — seu esposo disse, passando com cuidado pelos vidros e pegando na mão da esposa que estava fria e trêmula.

— Não — Alice olhou para o marido — Alguma coisa aconteceu, eu sinto...eu — ela começou a chorar e Jasper a abraçou.

— Shii, ele tá bem — disse beijando levemente sua testa.

— O que aconteceu? — Edward falou chegando preocupado com Bella atrás dele.

— Ela está com uma sensação ruim — Jasper respondeu.

— Rosalie não atendeu o celular, a última vez que falei com ela disse que já estava chegando para pegar Carlisle — Emmett respondeu.

Pela primeira vez Edward sentiu uma sensação ruim também.

— Ligue para a professora dele — ele falou.

Jasper assentiu pegando seu celular e ligando para a professora.

— _Alô?_

— Oi, sra. Tanya, aqui é Jasper pai do Carlisle, por acaso minha irmã já foi buscar meu filho?

— _Sim, já tem uns 20 minutos que eles saíram._

— Ótimo, obrigado, então — Jasper falou sentindo um alívio que durou poucos segundos.

— _Sr. Cullen, posso falar algo?_ — a professora disse antes que ele pudesse desligar.

— Sim?

— _Sua irmã estava com uma expressão estranha, eu a questionei, mas ela disse que estava tudo bem, mas tinha um homem que a acompanhava_ — a mulher disse sem querer parecer que fazia fofoca.

— Um homem? Que homem?

— _Eu não sei, mas ele não é estranho, se quiser posso pedir para a diretora ver nos vídeos de vigilância da escola e mandar uma imagem para o senhor, pelo celular._

— Por favor, faça isso, eu vou aguardar — ele disse.

— _Tudo bem_ — ela falou e desligaram.

Jasper engoliu em seco e encarou sua família.

— Tanya disse que Rosalie pegou Carlisle, mas um homem a acompanhava e que ela estava com uma expressão estranha.

— Ah Deus! — Bella arfou pela primeira vez, seus braços envolvendo Edward.

Alguma coisa muito grave tinha acontecido.

Emmett rapidamente pegou seu celular e ligou para a esposa, começando a ficar preocupado.

— Rosalie, amor? — Emmett falou chamando a atenção de todos quando alguém atendeu.

— Quem é?

— _Eu sou Amun, escutei esse celular tocar._

_— _Onde você achou esse celular?

— _No chão_ — foi o que o homem responder — _Posso deixar em algum lugar e..._

O homem continuou falando, mas Emmett desligou. Pouco se importava com o celular, só queria saber onde sua esposa estava naquele momento com o sobrinho.

— Rosalie está sem celular, alguém o encontrou na rua.

— Porra — Edward praguejou e um silêncio tenso se formou na sala.

Alice mandou que ligassem para o cabelereiro que iria cortar o cabelo do filho, mas ele disse que ainda não tinha chegado.

— É Aro — Jasper disse de repente olhando no seu celular.

Todos se aproximaram e viram o vídeo de Rosalie entrando na escola acompanhado de Aro que andava atrás dela.

Rosalie estava séria e Aro sorria amigavelmente para as pessoas.

Depois o vídeo mostrava eles saindo com Carlisle que parecia quieto segurando a mão da tia.

— Desgraçado — Edward disse puto de raiva.

— Eu vou ligar para a polícia — Emmett falou agradecendo imensamente por ter um conhecido que era investigador da polícia do estado.

...

— Não era para ter sido você sua loira burra — Aro disse com raiva agarrando o braço de Rosalie e a colocando em uma sala ampla de uma fábrica abandonada que eles a tinham levado — Por que você veio no lugar daquela putinha do seu pai? — ele esbravejou com raiva.

Aro a tinha abordado repentinamente assim que ela entrou na escola para buscar o sobrinho.

Rose pode sentir o cano na arma e ela ficou com medo de reagir e ele atirar e ferir alguma criança. Afinal estava cheio de crianças correndo pela escola esperando seus alguém buscá-los.

Depois quando com Carlisle, ela ficou com medo de agir e ele machucar seu sobrinho.

Estava feliz por estar ali, pelo jeito Aro esperava que fosse Bella. Mas Rose tinha achado melhor a namorada de seu pai ficar descansando. Ninguém ainda sabia de sua condição a não ser ela. Bella tinha falado que esperaria o aniversário de Carlisle passar para contar a Edward. Sabia que Alice estava desconfiada, mas não tinha comentado nada.

Rosalie estava feliz com a chegada de um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, ela amava bebês. Já Bella pareceu assustada quando Rosalie disse a possibilidade, elas foram juntas ao médico e a loira ficou ao lado dela enquanto aguardavam o exame.

Bella chorou abraçada a Rose que a acalmou.

FLASHBACK ON

— Bella, Bella, não chore — Rose disse abraçando a morena que fungava forte e chorava assustada.

— Eu estou grávida... isso.. isso não era para ter acontecido — Bella falou fungando tentando se acalmar.

— Você não queria engravidar?

— Um dia..., mas não agora — Bella fungou — E... e se Edward achar que eu engravidei de propósito? E se ele não quiser esse bebê? Ou eu? Eu não fiz isso querendo prendê-lo e...

— Bella, meu pai te ama e você vê como ele é com Carlisle, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar de ter um filho com você — Rose falou tentando tranquilizá-la.

Depois de conhecer Bella mais Rose era totalmente Team Bella, amava sua futura madrasta, melhor amiga. Podia ver agora o quanto ela amava seu pai e como ele era feliz com ela.

Percebia agora que mesmo depois da morte de alguém querido, quem ficasse merecia ser feliz. Se ela morresse, ela iria gostar que Emmett encontrasse outra mulher e cuidasse dele, não iria querer ele lamentando a vida inteira a morte dela. Entendia isso agora.

E estava feliz com a chegada desse bebê, ela mal podia esperar para ser uma irmã mais velha.

Rosalie só não imaginava que era uma mentira.

FLASHBACK OFF

— Por favor, não nos machuque — Rose pediu abraçando o sobrinho que estava calado.

— Fiquem aqui e não tentem escapar, não há para onde ir — Aro mandou algemando Rosalie em um cano que tinha ali — Se fizer alguma coisa, moleque eu te mato — Aro falou mostrando a arma que carregava.

Carlisle abraçou a tia.

Aro saiu trancando a porta que tinha ali.

— Titia, por que ele está fazendo isso? Nós vamos morrer? — Carlisle perguntou assustado assim que ficaram sozinhos. Seus olhinhos azuis estavam amedrontados. Não conseguia entender por que aquelas coisas estavam acontecendo.

Rose o abraçou com sua mão livre.

— Não vamos morrer querido, não vamos — Rose disse tentando acalmá-lo, mas não tinha certeza demais nada.

Só esperava que alguém conseguisse os localizar a tempo.

— Eu sei que não vamos titia, vovô, papai e tio Emm vão vir nos salvar — Carlisle disse abraçando a tia.

Rosalie o abraçou com a mão livre.

Só esperava que seu sobrinho estivesse certo, pois estava com medo do que Aro poderia fazer com eles.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, sentiram minha falta? Como estão?

Falei que ia passar rapidinho haha

O que acharam desse capítulo?

Sei que muitas podem achar cedo Bella ter engravidado, mas tenho um motivo para isso, não sei o que vão achar, mas alguém consegue adivinhar? Está faltando alguém ara completar nossa Família Cullen né? hehe

O próximo vai ser a parte do prologo e acho que vão querer me matar kkkkkk

Aguardando os comentários de vocês, comentem bastante

beeijos

Meninas do "fanfiction ponto net" desculpem não responder os comentários de vocês, obrigada pelas poucas que comentam fico muito feliz com os que recebo, leitores fantasminhas saiam da sombra e deixe-me saber o que estão achando da fic. Eu estou com um perfil no Wattpad e estou postando algumas fics como original quem puder acompanhar ficaria muito feliz, só procurar Lavínia Sousa, já que não dá para deixar link aqui. Obrigaada!


	11. Revelações

_— Você só queria o dinheiro dele — a acusou gritando — Eu sempre o amei, agora estou de volta, podemos ser felizes de novo._

_— Não Edward, não — Bella disse chorando — Você tem que acreditar em mim, não acredite nela — falou fungando._

_Edward parecia desolado._

_Ela nunca o tinha visto assim, tão abalado_

_— Nunca mais quero ver você — ele disse duramente olhando para ela uma última vez, seus olhos claros mostravam toda a decepção que sentia naquele momento._

_Bella gritou desabando no chão._

_Tinha perdido tudo._

_E estava sozinha como sempre esteve._

— Bella, amor, acorda — Edward sussurrou acariciando seu rosto.

Bella abriu seus olhos e acordou assustada se sentando no sofá?

— Eu dormi? Me desculpa — ela disse passando a mão em seu cabelo confusa.

Tinha sonhado?

— Só cochilou, por uns 15 minutos — ele disse — Parecia está tendo um pesadelo aí eu a acordei.

— Foi um sonho ruim — ela disse o abraçando, mas algo dentro dela dizia que aquele sonho foi um presságio do que viria. Alguém chegaria e tiraria Edward dela, ela podia sentir.

— Sobre o que?

— Não sei, não me lembro bem — ela falou, não querendo contar o que realmente era. Como se contar aquilo fosse tornar tudo real.

— Nenhuma notícia? — perguntou se lembrando de Rose e Carlisle, seu coração se apertando de preocupação. Estava quase amanhecendo e eles tinham passado a noite reunidos na sala esperando alguma ligação.

— Não, nada ainda — ele suspirou.

— Eles vão ficar bem, você vai ver — ela disse tentando tranquilizá-lo. Ele parecia tão preocupado.

Ele retribuiu o abraço preocupado.

Esperava mesmo que sim. Não sabia o que aconteceria se ele perdesse sua filha ou neto.

Estavam todos amontoados na sala, esperando alguma notícia, mas até agora não tinham conseguido descobrir nada. Ninguém tinha conseguido dormir.

Tudo que tinham que fazer era esperar Aro entrar em contato.

A polícia estava rodando a cidade em busca do carro de Rosalie, assim como olhavam as câmeras de fiscalização também, mas não tinham encontrado nada.

Só o carro dela abandonado em um estacionamento, mas sem nenhuma pista ou uma câmera de vigilância que pudesse mostrar outro carro que eles pudessem ter entrado.

— Eu vou fazer um chá para Alice, ela está muito abalada — Bella sussurrou para Edward — E você também.

Ele apenas assentiu.

Alice estava no sofá, sentada com o cotovelo apoiado na perna e cobrindo seu rosto, seu pé batia sem parar. Emmett estava agoniado andando de um lado para outro e Jasper quieto no canto conversando com um policial.

Bella saiu dali e foi para a cozinha.

Pode ver pela janela o céu começando a clarear.

Seu celular tocou.

Bella o pegou no bolso de sua calça e estranhou ao ver um número desconhecido.

Quis chamar Edward, mas algo disse que deveria atender a ligação sozinha.

— Quem é? — Bella atendeu.

— _Fique em silêncio, você está sozinha? Responda com sim ou_ não — ela ouviu a voz de Aro dizer.

— Sim — Bella respondeu amedrontada — Onde estão Rosalie e Carlisle?

_— Estão comigo._

— O que você quer? Se for dinheiro...

Aro riu a interrompendo.

— Por favor, não os machuque.

— _Ah eu não vou os machucar, mas eu quero algo em troca._

— Diga e será seu — Bella disse ela sabia que o que quer que ele pedisse Edward daria por sua filha e neto.

— _Você_ — ele falou rapidamente — Eu estou com Carlisle e Rosalie, se você vier me encontrar eu vou soltá-los, mas se contar para alguém eles morrem, entendeu? Responda sim ou não.

Bella sentiu um frio na espinha ao dizer sim.

Não tinha a mínima ideia do que Aro podia querer com ela. Mas se era preciso ela ir até ele para salvar Rose e Carlisle ela iria.

Sem pensar duas vezes.

Colocou a mão em sua barriga suavemente, sabendo que seu bebê estava seguro ali e esperava que permanecesse assim.

...

— Por que demora tanto assim? — Edward disse agoniado para o policial que tinha instalado o aparelho para rastrear chamadas em seu celular e no dos outros da casa.

— Cada um tem seu modo de agir, bem provável que eles devem estar esperando o dia clarear, os bancos abrirem — o policial deu de ombros — Se forem pedir um resgate.

Alguém descendo as escadas chamou a atenção de Edward.

Bella tinha trocado de roupa e vinha com sua bolsa do trabalho.

Ele a encarou confuso.

— Onde você vai?

— Eu tenho que ir trabalhar — ela disse.

— Trabalhar? Você não pode — ele disse.

— Eu não posso faltar, Edward — ela disse.

— Você vai trabalhar, enquanto meu pai precisa de você? — Jasper riu com raiva — Meu filho e minha irmã foram sequestrados por um louco que tentou abusar de você e vai trabalhar.

Bella engoliu em seco olhando para ele sem falar nada.

— Vai lá isso só mostra quem você realmente é — ele disse batendo palmas, balançando a cabeça e saiu dali com raiva.

— Edward... — Bella olhou para ele — Eu preciso ir... você confia em mim?

— Bella... — ele disse balançando a cabeça — O que está acontecendo?

— Eu te amo — ela disse apenas beijando seus lábios levemente.

Edward quis abraçá-la com força e não a deixar ir.

Mas não conseguiu fazer nada.

Quando percebeu ela já tinha ido e ele nem pode dizer que também a amava.

Será que ele teria outra oportunidade para dizer isso?

Alguns minutos depois, Jasper de repente voltou correndo para sala.

— Cadê Bella? Ela já foi? — ele disse ofegante.

— Sim, o que foi? — Edward falou.

— O celular dela — ele disse — Estava na cozinha, dentro de uma vasilha com água, ninguém se lembrou de instalar o rastreador no celular dela.

— Merda — Edward disse e foi até o elevador.

Ele não sabia se iria aguentar subir dois lances de escada.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto ele entrou apressado.

Estava tudo arrumado, mas um papel em cima da cama chamou sua atenção.

_Edward,_

_Espero que quando encontrar isso não seja tarde demais._

_Aro me ligou._

_Eu não sei o que ele quer comigo, mas disse que deixaria Rose e Carlisle ir se eu trocasse de lugar com eles._

_Eu concordei._

_Não posso deixar sua filha e seu neto assim._

_Ele pediu para encontra-lo na rodovia 001._

_Eu amo você, não se esqueça nunca disso_

_Bella_

— Ela não estava indo trabalhar, ela estava indo se encontrar com Aro — ele disse quando Emmett e Jasper chegaram no quarto e mostrou o bilhete para eles.

— Porra — eles esbravejaram e foram correndo para a garagem.

...

— Onde eles estão? — Bella disse quando avistou Aro no ponto de encontro marcado por ele.

— Ainda não, querida — Aro falou sorrindo malicioso e Bella sentiu nojo.

— Seu celular?

— Eu estraguei como você mandou — ela disse.

— Encosta no carro — ele disse e Bella encostou.

As mãos dele percorreram seu corpo a revistando. Ele apertou sua bunda e seus seios e ela se manteve quieta sem dizer nada. Queria dar um soco nele, mas tinha medo que ele a machucasse.

— Eu não trouxe nada — ela garantiu.

Ele sorriu e arrancou o colar do pescoço dela.

— Acho que lá se foi seu rastreador — ele riu — Entra no carro — mandou.

Bella entrou em silêncio, quem dera ela realmente tivesse um rastreador. Só esperava que Edward encontrasse o bilhete a tempo.

Aro amarrou suas mãos com uma corda e colocou uma venda em seus olhos.

Eles andaram por um tempo razoável para sair da cidade.

— Onde estamos? — ela perguntou quando enfim ele a ajudou sair do carro.

— Quieta — ele mandou apertando seu braço e a guiando por algum caminho.

— Bella, o que faz aqui? — Rosalie disse quando a viu, no mesmo instante que Aro tirava a venda de seu rosto.

Bella correu até Rose e Carlisle.

Rose tinha sido mudada de posição agora estava sentada em uma cadeira com os braços e pés amarrados. Carlisle também estava imobilizado, quietinho ao lado, seu rostinho era de assustado.

— Rose, Carl, vocês estão bem? — Bella disse indo até eles.

— Tia Bella, o vovô veio com você? — ele perguntou fungando, o coração de Bella se quebrou. Queria abraçá-lo, mas suas mãos impediam isso.

— Bella, não era para você ter vindo — Rose disse a olhando com repreensão por seus olhos claros.

— Se eu não viesse ele iria matá-los, eu nunca deixaria vocês — Bella falou preocupada.

— Bla, bla, bla, corta essa Isabella — Aro disse rolando seus olhos — Não precisa mais fazer esse teatro.

— Não sei do que está falando, não sei o que quer comigo, mas solte-os, você prometeu — ela disse a ele.

Fez-se um instante de silêncio que foi rompido por uma risada macabra de Aro.

— Você acha mesmo que vou soltá-los. Não seja tão ingênua — ele disse balançando a cabeça.

— O combinado não era esse — Bella disse.

— Quem manda aqui não é você — Aro falou se aproximando de Bella e deu um tapa forte em seu rosto.

— Seu idiota — Bella falou se virando e querendo enfrentá-lo

— Fica quieta sua puta, vocês duas acharam mesmo que iriam me denunciar e ficaria tudo bem?

— Seu miserável, nos solte e lute como um homem de verdade — Rose falou — Ou está com medo de levar outro soco na cara de uma mulher?

— Suas vadias! — Aro esbravejou com raiva levantando a mão para bater na loira.

Mas alguém disse seu nome o impedindo.

Aro se virou e Bella e Rosalie conseguiram ver a mulher que estava atrás dele.

Rose sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar.

— Aro, nem pense em bater nela — a mulher loira falou.

Rose sentiu seu mundo cair ali.

Aquela mulher fazia tudo que não era para fazer.

Ela estava ali, a princípio, ela se mexia. Se mexia, andava e falava.

Mortos não faziam isso.

Tinha se passado sete anos de sua morte, mas Rose nunca esqueceu nenhum detalhe daquele rosto.

Da mulher que ela mais amava na sua vida.

Da mulher que era sua melhor amiga.

Da mulher que tinha lhe dado à luz.

Da maior dor que sentiu quando contaram que sua mãe estava morta.

— Não... não... nã... é impossível —ela disse balançando a cabeça parecendo tremer.

Tantas noites chorando, tanta dor, a vontade que sentiu de ter sua mãe presente em seu casamento, em todos os dias de sua vida se lembrava dela.

Mas tudo era uma farsa.

Um golpe.

Sua mãe estava ali. Viva. Respirando.

Jane sorriu.

— Oi filha — ela falou.

Bella arfou e de repente se lembrou com mais detalhes de seu sonho.

A mulher que falou e saiu com Edward.

Era Jane.

Ela tinha voltado. E de alguma forma ela soube que tinha o perdido.

Estava sozinha.

Pois sabia que agora Edward voltaria para ela e eles seriam uma família feliz.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores hehe Como estão?

Surpresas?

Eu achei que estava tão na cara que o golpe era da Jane e a Bella realmente amava o Edward, não podia ser diferente né?

hahah

A doida ainda achando que Jane tem chance com o Edward, tadinha kkkkkk

Me perdoem pelo prologo, mas eu tinha que deixar vocês curiosas e um pouco confusas para ler a fic hahha

Já perceberam que ela entrou em reta final, né?

Continuem comentaaaando please, os comentários diminuíram tanto de algumas fics para cá

Não sei se é porque muitas deixaram de ler fanfic, ou só não gostam da minha história mesmo :(

Enfim, enquanto uma tiver lendo e comentando e eu tiver inspiração, estarei postando para vocês

Beeijos amores

lalac


	12. O Golpe

— N-não, is-isso é impossível — Rose disse gaguejando enquanto tentava respirar fundo e recuperar o controle de suas emoções.

— Sou eu, filha, eu estou aqui, eu não morri — Jane falou parecendo emocionada em ver filha. Seus olhos azuis eram iguais aos da filha e do neto enquanto Edward e Jasper tinham olhos verdes.

Ela se aproximou e tocou a mão da filha, a soltando da cadeira, Rose permaneceu quieta olhando para a mulher, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

— Como? Como? Nó-nós enterramos você — ela nem soube como conseguiu formular aquela frase.

Sua garganta estava seca, estava gelada e seu coração doía.

Tudo tinha sido uma mentira?

Bella se recuperou do choque soltou Carlisle e puxou o menino para ela, observando Aro que a olhava com atenção.

Rose parecia em choque. Estava mais branca que o normal, tremia, olhava para a figura de sua mãe a ao mesmo tempo estava com o olhar perdido.

Será que estava em choque?

— Não era eu, eu sobrevivi. Mas agora eu voltei, agora podemos voltar a ser uma família de volta, eu nunca deixei de pensar em você Rose, minha princesinha e então quando eu estava prestes a voltar para casa — os olhos de Jane foram para Bella — Eu descobri que Edward estava com essa mulher — ela falou dando um passo para trás e tirando uma arma de sua cintura — Ele nunca vai ser seu, como pode deixar isso acontecer, Rose?

Bella arfou colocando Carlisle atrás dela.

— Minha mãe está morta... morta — Rose murmurou chorando parecendo em choque, balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás.

— Essa é a vovó? — Carlisle perguntou confuso olhando para Bella.

— Shii, querido, shi — Bella disse tentando cobri-lo com seu corpo.

— Solte ele — Jane mandou apontando a arma para Bella.

— Jane, abaixe essa arma vamos conversar, seu neto está aqui, ele é só uma criança — Bella disse tentando transparecer uma confiança que não tinha.

— CALA A BOCA, até ouvir sua voz me irrita. Você atrapalhou tudo, Edward estava me esperando, até você tentar seduzi-lo, até você querer roubar o dinheiro dele, dar o golpe da barriga nele. Acha mesmo que ele vai acreditar que engravidou sem querer?

— Eu nunca fiz isso, eu o amo — Bella falou surpresa por ela saber que estava grávida. Só Rose sabia.

— Rose, você não gosta dela não é filha? Eu sei que não, podemos acabar com ela, podemos voltar a ser uma família. Ela só quer o dinheiro do seu pai e...

— Nós nunca mais seremos uma família, minha mãe está morta — Rose falou chorando. Aquela não era sua mãe.

Aquela mulher era um monstro.

— Larga essa arma Jane, você disse que eu poderia sair daqui com Bella — Aro falou encarando a mulher.

— Eu vou matar ela — Jane falou.

— Não, Jane, caralho, eu nem brinquei com essa puta — Aro falou.

— Foda-se — Jane e Aro se encararam ao mesmo tempo que ouviram carros se aproximando.

Aro correu até uma janela: — Eles estão vindo, temos que fugir.

Aro disse voltando correndo e puxando Bella pelo braço

— Sua vadia, como eles descobriram?

— Me solte eu não vou com você — Bella falou tentando soltar de seu aperto forte. Edward estava chegando, com certeza ele tinha visto seu bilhete e ido atrás dela.

Mas Jane estava viva.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o local foi invadido por policiais, uma arma foi disparada. Aro correu tentando fugir.

Rose correu e abraçou Bella e Carlisle.

Tinha acabado e eles estavam bem.

— Eu sinto muito, sinto muito — Bella disse a abraçando.

— SUA DESGRAÇADA — Jane gritou e então atirou, Bella sentiu uma dor forte quando a bala a atingiu.

Não, seu bebê!, foi tudo que ela pensou.

No mesmo instante um policial pulou em cima de Jane chutando a arma e a imobilizando. Mas era tarde demais, Jane tinha conseguido.

Havia prometido que se Bella não se afastasse da família Cullen iria morrer, tinha sido divertido revirar o apartamento dela daquele jeito. Só não imaginava que aquilo os aproximaria ainda mais.

— Bella — Rose disse com ela se deitando no chão.

— BELLA — ela escutou a voz de Edward dizer e ele correr em sua direção.

Edward se agachou na frente de Bella colocando seu rosto com cuidado em cima das suas pernas.

— Edward... — Bella disse uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto, ela acariciou o rosto dele suavemente.

— Shii, amor, fique quieta, não fale — ele disse sentindo um aperto no peito.

Não, não podia a perder. Não ainda.

Ele deveria ir primeiro com ela, quando ele tivesse bem velhinho, não ela, isso não podia acontecer.

Porém, a vida nem sempre é como queremos e só nos resta aceitar isso.

A vida é injusta e nos prega peças que nunca imaginamos, o que nos resta é ser forte e superar o que for.

— Eu te amo... não se esqueça — ela disse com dificuldade.

— Meu amor... — ele fungou acariciando o cabelo dela — Você vai ficar bem, vai ficar — ele disse, mas não tinha tanta certeza disso.

A consciência de Bella foi indo embora pouco a pouco.

Até não existir.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**:

Particularmente, eu não gostei desse capítulo kkkkkkk alguém gostou?

Ficou curtinho né? ( mas tinha que parar nessa parte) Achei sem emoção sl ... vocês lembram que a fic é Death Fic né, que é quando um personagem principal morre, então...

Adeus Bella!

MENTIRA! Como sei que vão me xingar e querer me bater, podem respirar fundo que a Bella não vai morrer ok? hahaha Nunca faria isso né gente.

Ameeei o tantão de comentário do capítulo passado, se não tiver a mesma quantidade que foram 41 comentários, juro que volto com um capítulo do enterro da Bella, raaaan cara de malvada

A fic já está acabando como perceberam, acho que o próximo é o ultimo ( prometo que será bem maior) , aí teremos o epilogo e possivelmente dois bônus, estou decidindo ainda.

Aguardando ansiosa os comentários e quem sabe recomendações hahaha

comenteeem

beeijos


	13. Alegrias

As pálpebras dela tremeram antes de se abrirem e encararem o teto branco do hospital.

Bella levantou sua mão querendo se mexer na cama.

— Bella, não se mexe — ela escutou uma voz dizer e Alice apareceu perto da cama — Edward vai ficar bravo por não ter estado aqui quando acordou.

— O que... o que aconteceu?

— Você levou um tiro no seu estômago, a bala não se alojou e não fraturou nenhum orgão vital, eles conseguiram tirar a bala, por pouco não atingiu seu pulmão.

— Rose e Carlisle?

— Eles estão bem, graças a você Bella, mas deveria ter falado antes...

De repente Bella se lembrou de algo mais essencial ainda para ela.

— Meu bebê? Ele está bem, Alice, fala para mim — Bella perguntou a interrompendo e colocando a mão em sua barriga.

Alice não pode responder, pois no mesmo momento a porta se abriu e Edward entrou. Ele nunca pareceu tão velho quanto aquele momento de tanta preocupação que estava sentindo. Usava uma calça preta e uma blusa branca.

— Bella, querida — ele disse a encarando com seus olhos verdes intensos. Ele se aproximou dela pegando em sua mão que estava livre da IV e beijou sua testa.

— Não chora, por favor, você tem que se acalmar — ele disse abraçando seus ombros como dava.

— Nosso filho, Edward, nosso bebê — Bella disse chorando com a mão em sua barriga, sentiu a mão dele deslizar e ficar em cima da dela. Ele acariciou ali suavemente.

— Ele está bem — Edward disse dando um pequeno sorriso — A bala estava mais próxima da sua região torácica e como não atingiu nenhum orgão, nem teve sangramento interno, você vai se recuperar. O médico disse que tem que ficar de repouso, vai sentir muita dor, mas vocês vão ficar bem — ele falou limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

Alice saiu de fininho para dar privacidade ao casal e chamar o médico.

— Graças a Deus — Bella disse aliviada. Percebeu naquele momento o tanto que já amava aquela criança, mas como poderia não amar?

— Por que não me contou que estava grávida? — Edward perguntou.

Bella tinha dito a Rose que não queria tirar o foco do aniversário de Carlisle e tinha mentindo, dessa vez ela resolveu falar a verdade.

— Porque eu estava com medo, nós não planejamos essa gravidez e não queria que achasse que fiz isso de propósito para ter seu dinheiro e...

— Bella, sua boba, eu nunca acharia isso — ele falou roçando seu nariz no dela — Eu sabia quando começamos esse relacionamento que você um dia iria querer ter um filho, estou feliz de ainda ser possivel dar isso a você — ele falou — Além do mais, eu confio no amor que nós sentimos, então por favor, pare de querer achar que eu acho que você quer meu dinheiro ou é interesseira, pois eu sei que não é nada disso.

— Então não vai me deixar? Nós ainda vamos ficar juntos?

— O que? De onde tirou essa ideia absurda de te deixar? Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você, não imagina o medo que senti de te perder — ele disse suavemente.

— Mas... sua esposa ela... — ela voltou.

— Jane é uma fodida, ela fingiu sua morte esses anos todos, viveu com Aro pelo mundo e quando o dinheiro acabou eles resolveram voltar. Não sei o que passou na cabeça daquela doida por achar que eu fosse aceitar ela de volta.

— Então você não a quer?

— Bella, ela mentiu, me traiu, fingiu a própria morte, fez os próprios filhos sofrerem, você acha mesmo que quero algo com aquela maluca? A única coisa dela que quero dela é sua assinatura no papel do divórcio.

Ele falou e Bella começou a rir, sentindo uma alegria imensa dentro dela.

— Nós vamos ficar juntos, então?

— Enquanto você me quiser, meu amor — ele disse beijando o rosto dela.

— Então será para sempre — Bella disse sentindo finalmente que depois de tudo que já tinha sofrido seria feliz.

_Duas semanas depois..._

— Olha tia Bella eu tô quase tocando o céu — Carlisle gritou animado pulando sem parar da cama elástica. Ele tinha ganhado aquele presente do avô e de Bella.

— Só precisa pular um pouquinho mais alto, Carl — Bella respondeu da alegria do menino. Ele estava com o rosto vermelho e úmido de suor. Mesmo assim pulava sem parar.

A festa dele no dia anterior tinha sido um sucesso. Parecia que nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Rosalie estava levando sua vida como se sua mãe estivesse morta, já Jasper tinha ido visitar ela na cadeia, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que ela realmente tinha armado tudo isso. Pouco a pouco, tudo estava voltando ao normal. A festa tinha sido divertida e uma forma de distrair todos ali, pela primeira vez Rose tinha sorrido de verdade com a animação do sobrinho que contagiava a todos.

Era dia seguinte e Carlisle estava se divertindo na cama elástica que tinha ganhado de presente do avô e de Bella.

Bella sentiu uma mão a envolver e um corpo se colar atrás do seu. Sorriu se encostando nele.

— Olha vovô — Carlisle gritou dando um mortal desajeitado.

— Muito bem campeão — Edward disse sorrindo para o neto.

— Pula comigo — Carlisle pediu se aproximando da rede protetora.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

— Vai dizer que não dá conta vovô? — Emmett surgiu e dando um tapinha nas costas de Edward e entrou na cama elástica que felizmente era daquelas grande que suportava peso de adulto.

Carlisle gritou correndo do tio.

— Ah dane-se — Edward falou tirando seu calçado e se aproximando depois de beijar a bochecha de Bella.

— Não vai machucar a coluna velhote — Jasper disse provocando o pai entrando com ele na cama elástica.

— Meninos! — Rosalie disse rolando seus olhos e rindo das crianças gigantes que pulavam na cama elástica. Alice tirava fotos deles que pulavam fazendo poses.

— Bem eu só não vou porque não quero machucar esse bebê — Bella disse rindo acariciando sua barriga ainda pequena. Ela ainda não tinha se recuperado cem por cento, sentia muita dor, principalmente quando respirava fundo e fazia algum movimento brusco. Mas seu bebê estava crescendo dentro dela, antes de receber alta ela e Edward tinham feito um exame e pela primeira vez escutaram o coraçãozinho do bebê que já batia a todo vapor. Ela tinha ficado emocionada e percebeu o quanto já amava aquela criança.

Bella estava bebendo um refresco deitada em uma cadeira de sol folheando uma revista, Edward saiu da cama elástica e foi até ela.

— Você está se sentindo bem? — ele perguntou um pouco ofegante.

— Ótima — Bella disse sorrindo — E você? O vovô cansou?

— Você sabe o que quero fazer toda vez que me chama de vovô, não é? — ele sussurrou se inclinando para ela e beijando seu pescoço.

Bella riu, mal via a hora do médico a liberar cem por cento e eles poderem voltar a fazer sexo.

— Sabe eu tinha toda ideia na minha cabeça de levar você para uma cabana afastada, só nós dois, beberíamos um vinho em frente a lareira, depois faria amor com você. Mas aqui, hoje nesse dia ensolarado, nesse céu azul em frente a nossa família — ele olhou ao redor sorrindo, Bella também olhou ainda sem entender o que ele queria dizer. Todos os observavam sorrindo. Emmett abraçava Rose por trás. Ao lado deles, estava Jasper com um Carlisle pesado em seu braço sua outra mão entrelaçada a da esposa. — Parece tão perfeito quanto.

— O que você quer dizer? — Bella perguntou confusa.

Edward sorriu puxando algo do seu bolso e então ajoelhou no chão, só naquele momento Bella percebeu o que ele queria.

Ela arfou.

Ele sorriu pegando as mãos dela e colocando a caixinha em sua mão.

— Eu sei que sou muito mais velho que você Bella Swan, sei que provavelmente eu vou embora dessa vida primeiro que você. Você é jovem, linda, inteligente e eu te amo. E felizmente você também me ama de volta, você faz parte da minha família e nós agora vamos ter uma família juntos também, bem antes do aniversário de Carlisle eu já estava pensando em fazer isso e então Isabella Marie Swan, eu quero pedir para você ser minha esposa. Quer se casar comigo?

Bella ficou alguns segundos chorando encarando seus olhos verdes. Nem se importou em olhar para o anel tudo que queria era ele.

— Sim — ela gritou o abraçando e o beijando — Sim — ela falou sorrindo entre lágrimas.

Edward se levantou a erguendo delicadamente e beijando seus lábios.

Bella nem podia acreditar.

Tudo em sua vida tinha ido melhor do que imaginado.

Seu pai tinha morrido cedo e cresceu com uma mãe irresponsável. Bella era mais adulta que ela com 11 anos de idade teve que começar a trabalhar, ajudando a vizinha em uma soverteria.

Nunca teve nada de mão beijada.

Sua mãe começou a se envolver com prostituição e por pouco Bella não acabou indo por esse caminho.

Sua mãe morreu quando Bella fez 18 anos. Felizmente Bella tinha conseguido um emprego de meio período e uma bolsa, assim o destino pode colocar Edward em sua vida.

Bella sempre foi forte, fazia qualquer tipo de trabalho digno para ter o que comer, ser independente e nunca depender de ninguém.

E então apareceu Edward em sua vida e ela se apaixonou.

Depois tudo só melhorou.

Ela o amava tanto que chegava à dor em seu coração, nem conseguiria acreditar que eles iriam formar uma família e melhor se casariam.

Ela não se importava com o dinheiro dele ou sua idade, ela simplesmente o amava e ele a amava de volta.

E ainda tinha uma família, o que poderia ser melhor?

Eles se separaram ouvindo aplausos e se viraram para sua família com sorrisos gigantes.

Todos vieram cumprimentá-los felizes.

Tudo estava perfeito e seria sempre assim, por maior que fosse a dificuldade que passariam futuramente, Bella tinha certeza que enfrentariam juntos.

...

O casamento ocorreu duas semanas depois que saiu os papeis de divórcio de Edward.

Ele tinha conseguido acelerar o processo e eles casaram quando Bella já estava com sete meses de gestação.

Tudo foi perfeito.

Foi uma cerimônia na praia de Miami, onde Edward tinha uma casa. Só estava presente sua família e o celebrante.

Foi um momento único e inesquecível.

Eles trocaram alianças e juras de amor.

O beijo de casados foi suave e Edward a abraçou sentindo seu bebê mexer na barriga dela.

Eles não viajaram em lua de mel, Bella achou melhor eles deixarem aquela viagem para o próximo ano assim sua princesinha já poderia ficar alguns dias sozinha e eles poderiam fugir um pouquinho.

Afinal seria bem melhor sem aquela barriga entre eles.

A vida era perfeita.

E ficou ainda mais quando Esme nasceu.

Ela era tão linda uma mistura perfeita de Edward e Bella.

Todos babavam a menininha.

Um mês depois do nascimento da irmã Rosalie anunciou que estava grávida de gêmeos. E tudo ficou ainda melhor.

Edward não podia estar mais feliz, tinha uma esposa carinhosa que realmente o amava, filhos, netos e agora até um cachorro já que Carlisle finalmente conseguiu convencer a todos a ganhar um animalzinho de estimação.

Edward só esperava que ainda tivesse longos anos pela frente para aproveitar com sua família, seu maior medo era morrer, por isso aproveitava cada instante, cada segundo com eles e era aquele avô chato que sempre reclamava quando todos ficavam no celular. Será que não percebiam a importância daqueles momentos quando estavam juntos?

Pelo menos, só bastava ele falar uma vez e todos voltavam a conversar e interagir entre si.

Ele se aposentou da empresa e curtia sua família o máximo possivel e sua esposa também. Afinal isso que deve ser valorizado na vida, sua família, porque não importa o que aconteça, eles que sempre estariam lá.

Naquele momento ele estava no quarto com Esme dormindo em seu peito.

Ela já tinha seus 11 meses e sempre derretia o coração de Edward quando sorria, mostrando seus dois dentinhos com orgulho e com seus olhos castanhos iguais aos da mãe brilhando.

— Ela dormiu? — Bella sussurrou entrando no quarto.

— Sim — Edward disse acariciando as costas da filha.

Ele se levantou da poltrona que estava e a colocou no berço suavemente.

— E os gêmeos, pararam de chorar? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, o remédio de cólica parece que amenizou — Bella falou.

Eles tinham pouco mais de um mês e sofriam que só chorando com cólica. O nome deles era Anthony e Thomas em homenagem aos dois avôs Edward e o pai de Emmett.

— Vamos para o quarto então — Edward falou.

Bella olhou para a filha dormindo e conferiu a câmera que ficava ali no berço.

Eles saíram do quarto silenciosamente, deixando a porta entreaberta e foram para o quarto deles.

Bella usou rapidamente o banheiro depois Edward, quando ele saiu ela já estava deitada na cama toda enrolada.

Ele se deitou por cima dela, Bella abriu seus olhos e sorriu para o marido.

— Eu falei que íamos para cama, mas não para dormir — ele explicou beijando seu pescoço e inalando seu cheiro.

— Não está cansado vovô? — Bella falou acariciando sua bochecha.

— Para você? Nunca — ele disse roçando seus lábios nos dela.

— Como desejar, sr. Cullen — ela falou antes de encaixar sua boca na dele em um beijo suave.

Edward quebrou o beijo com um selinho.

— Eu te amo, minha sra. Cullen — ele disse apenas, voltando a beijá-la.

_Eu também, meu amor,_ ela respondeu em seus pensamentos sabendo que ele poderia sentir.

_ " Não se arruma pretexto pra amar._  
_ Se ama nada impede, nem idade,  
nem diferenças e nem família.  
Tudo é possível se você acredita neste amor  
nada impede de lutar.  
O fim você quem escreve..."  
Shirlei Miriam de Souza _

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

n/a: Oii amores, vou deixar as despedidas para o epilogo haha, nem acredito que estamos quase chegando ao fim de mais uma fic, fico muito feliz que tenham acompanhado até aqui e tenham gostado. Obrigada a todas que comentaram e recomendaram, se ainda não fez nenhum dos dois aproveite e deixe-me saber o que achou da história.

Alguns avisos

O epilogo vai ser curto e algumas já até imaginam que vai acontecer nele, não é? Bem sim, isso mesmo.

Eu tenho ideia de dois bônus para fic, um sobre Carlisle e Esme, mostrando como se desenvolveu a relação deles, aliás o que acharam disso, Esme tia pela metade de Carlisle e seis anos mais jovem, o que Edward acharia? Gostaram? Ou nada haver?

O segundo bônus eu queria fazer um hot daqueles com nosso Bellward, mas o que vocês iriam preferir: uma fantasia da Bella brincando e chamando Edward de daddy ou um hot normal mesmo? Vocês que decidem

Vou postar a próxima fic na semana que vem, se chama Genuíno Amor e espero que vocês gostem e acompanhem por lá também.

Obrigada novamente, por todo carinho de sempre, fico muito feliz com isso, já temos quase dez anos nesse mundo de fanfic e fico muito feliz em saber que tem leitoras que me acompanham desde o começo. Obrigada mesmo e espero que isso ainda dure muito, enquanto vocês quiserem eu vou estar aqui escrevendo para vocês.

Beijos e até o epilogo

OBSERVAÇÃO para esclarecer melhor a história da Jane aqui está a explicação: ela casou com Edward por interesse, teve Rose e Jasper para segurar Edward em um momento que eles estavam brigando muito, Aro se tornou seu amante, ela fingiu sua própria morte para fugir com ele e viajar o mundo, mas eles esbanjaram tanto que o dinheiro acabou. Jane planejou voltar, contar uma história e ficar de novo com Edward para pegar mais dinheiro, mas não contava que Edward estaria namorando. Ficou com ódio da Bella e começou a segui-la em todo canto, ela que invadiu o apartamento de Bella e como a seguiu descobriu que ela estava grávida assim, depois planejou sequestrar ela e o neto para conseguir dinheiro, mas como foi Rose no lugar tiveram que fazer Bella ir até lá, a ideia era deixar Aro "brincar" com Bella, depois eles a mataria e devolveriam apenas Carlisle quando Edward pagasse o resgate, entenderam ou ficou alguma dúvida? Se tiver ficado, podem perguntar à vontade, ok? Minha intenção sempre foi deixar meio vago, subtendido a história da Jane e o passado de Bella, por isso não expliquei bem em nenhum capítulo, nesse decidir explicar um pouco mais sobre a Bella. Aguardando os comentários, beijos e obrigada novamente.


	14. Epílogo

— Aqui querido, só mais uma colher — Bella insistiu levando a colher a boca de Edward que balançou a cabeça negando.

Ela suspirou, colocando o prato com a sopa na bandeja, ele só tinha comido duas colheres. A cada dia que passava estava cada vez mais debilitado.

Seu marido já estava com seus 98 anos de idade enquanto ela ainda estava no auge dos seus 66 anos, mas parecia mais jovem e bela do que nunca.

A vida deles foi tão feliz como poderia ter sido.

Eles viveram 44 anos em harmonia e formaram uma família forte e unida.

Bella teve outro filho seis anos depois de Esme, dessa vez nasceu um menininho que levou o nome do pai Edward Anthony Cullen Junior, mas todos o chamavam de EJ.

Alice e Jasper além de Carlisle tiveram mais um menino Riley, antes de terem uma menininha, chamada Jasmine.

Rose voltou a ter gêmeos novamente dessa vez foram duas meninas chamadas de Kate e Tanya.

Com os anos passando, alguns netos de Edward começaram a formar suas próprias famílias e preferiram morar em casas diferentes, mas seus filhos nunca o abandonaram.

Sempre quando estavam todos reunidos era uma bagunça, a casa era barulhenta com crianças correndo e brincando. Edward se sentia realizado cada vez que via os sorrisos nos rostos de seus netos e filhos, sem mencionar sua mulher. Sempre que ele a olhava ele sentia seu coração acelerar, fazendo-o se sentir mais jovem do que realmente era.

Mas nada pode impedir ele de envelhecer.

Logo, ele já não era tão bonito assim, com rugas mais atenuadas e seu cabelo grisalho, mesmo Bella afirmando que ele continuava lindo para ela.

Passaram por alguns momentos de crise, quando Edward já tinha pouco mais de 80 anos e já não fazia tanto sexo como antes enquanto Bella parecia ainda mais bonita e atraente. Demorou mais ela conseguiu mostrar que não se importava com isso, já era feliz o suficiente tendo ele ao lado dela, era só o que importava sempre.

E ela realmente se sentia feliz, toda noite quando se deitava no peito dele, com os braços dele a envolvendo. Ela se sentia segura e amada, sem arrependimentos em sua vida.

Agora depois de tantos anos vivendo juntos, o momento que eles mais temiam tinha chegado.

Cada vez mais todos percebiam que estava chegando a hora de Edward ir. Felizmente, ele nunca tinha passado por uma doença grave e só teve pequenas internações no hospital, que durou poucos dias.

Todos estavam ali aquele final de semana, seus filhos, netos e bisnetos.

Não sabia quanto tempo ainda teriam juntos e eles aproveitavam ao máximo os momentos com o pai.

Graças a Edward, todos eram boas pessoas e davam valor a família, cuidavam um do outro, se apoiavam e se amavam.

— Papai, só mais um pouco, por favor — Rose pediu.

— Estou cansado — Edward disse balançando a cabeça. Ele respirava com dificuldade e as vezes até tomava oxigênio, seu organismo já não recebia a quantidade de oxigênio suficiente para se manter funcionando sem dificuldade.

— Promete que mais tarde, o senhor come? — Esme perguntou, ela era linda e uma mistura perfeita dos dois, sua menina sempre foi tão amorosa com todos, sempre tentava ajudar os outros e tinha criado uma ONG. Edward tinha muito orgulho dela, assim como de todos seus filhos e netos e bisnetos também que ainda cresciam e eram a alegria da casa.

— Sim — Edward sussurrou, mas ele sabia que tinha chegado sua hora.

Tinha certeza que não teria mais tarde.

Olhou nos olhos de todos ali.

Alice abraçava Jasper, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, Rose estava sentada perto dele do seu outro lado estava Bella, com Esme e EJ. Emmett estava abraçando suas duas meninas lindas e tão parecidas com a mãe. Thomas e Anthony também estavam lá, mais distante no fundo da sala. Jasmine e Riley consolavam um ao outro.

Carlisle estava ali e segurava a mão de Esme, sim, isso tinha sido uma surpresa para todos, mas é outra história.

Todos seguravam as lágrimas tentando se manterem fortes por Edward.

— Por favor, não chorem, eu estou feliz, eu tive uma vida maravilhosa com vocês — Edward falou, mas não pode conter uma lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

— Por favor, querido, não fale muito para não se cansar — Bella pediu colocando sua mão na dele.

A mão dele continuava grande, mas agora estava cheia de rugas, com a pele fina. A mão que tantas vezes tinha enxugado suas lágrimas e acariciado seu corpo.

— Bella, meu amor — ele falou, subindo sua mão e acariciando o rosto dela suavemente — por favor, prometa para mim, prometa — ele pediu.

— Eu não posso querido, por favor não me peça isso — ela disse já chorando de novo. — Eu te amo Edward, mesmo depois... quando você... você se for, meu coração sempre vai ser seu.

— Você é jovem, meu amor, linda, você pode encontrar outra pessoa que te faça feliz.

— Nunca, a única coisa que posso te prometer é que vou ser feliz com nossos filhos e netos e lembrar de você pelos restos dos meus dias.

— Eu te amo, Bella, você meu deu uma vida maravilhosa, foi com você que eu conheci o amor — ele disse. Bella pegou sua mão e deu um beijo nela, depois entrelaçou os dedos deles.

— Eu te amo Edward Cullen, obrigada pela vida maravilhosa — ela disse fungando e se deitando ali com ele.

O braço dele a envolveu, ele acariciou o cabelo dela e deu um beijo em sua testa. Ela suspirou ouvindo as batidas fortes, porém lentas de seu coração.

Ele fechou os olhos, por um momento se lembrando de dias felizes.

Quando cada um de seus filhos nasceram, quando conheceu Bella, das noites maravilhosas que teve ao lado dela, das viagens, das brincadeiras, de todas as vezes que escutou um papai ou vovô sendo chamado pela primeira vez, quando pegou seu primeiro bisneto nos braços.

— Vô — Carlisle falou contendo sua emoção.

Edward sorria.

Ele voltou a abrir seus olhos, dando aquele sorriso torto que era a marca registrada do charme dos Cullen.

Emmett se aproximou e abraçou a esposa que chorava, Rose se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa do pai.

— Eu amo todos vocês e estou partindo feliz, lembrem-se disso — foi a última coisa que Edward disse antes de morrer.

Bella chorou baixinho ali deitada junto dele ouvindo seu coração parar de bater e sua mão parar o carinho lentamente e cair.

Edward deu seu último suspiro sorrindo, sentindo os lábios de sua esposa pela última vez neles.

— Eu te amo, meu amor, obrigada pela vida maravilhosa que tive ao seu lado — Bella sussurrou chorando e dando um último beijo em seus lábios que ainda estavam quentes.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Me digam que choraram com esse capítulo, pois eu to segurando minhas lágrimas aqui.

Eu estava com vontade de fazer uma fic com a morte de um dos dois e esse foi o único jeito admissível que conseguir pensar.

O que acharam? Eu espero que tenham gostado.

Todas as fics sempre me surpreendam, nunca imagino que vocês vão gostar tanto e essa se tornou muito especial para mim.

Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado e desculpe decepcionar algumas que esperavam que a Bella fosse realmente uma golpista e interesseira, mas não tinha como fazer isso nessa história, quem sabe em outra fic

Obrigada por todo carinho, comentários, recomendações, muito mesmo.

Aguardando ansiosa por mais comentários e quem sabe recomendações hehe, podemos fechar com 10? Só falta umaaa

Os bônus vão demorar um pouquinho para sair, pois ainda estou escrevendo o primeiro que é o do Carlisle da Esme, sei que talvez muitas não gostem, pois Esme seria tia de Carlisle e isso seria incesto, então para quem não gostar, é só não ler ok? Mas para quem for ler, espero que gostam

O outro bônus a maioria que um hot daddy, mas eu vou tentar fazer um meio termo dos dois ok? Não sei na verdade porque ainda nem comecei a escrever kkkkk, mas prometo não decepcionar e fazer um capítulo bem legal só peço paciência que vai demorar um pouquinho para sair kkkkk mas como dizem

Já postei a próxima fic Genuíno Amor, o primeiro capítulo sai dia 2 de setembro, espero que me acompanhem por lá.

Já preparei também a fic pro dia do sexo que virou tradição postar, eu estava com duas ideias em mente uma que era Edward casado com Bella e eles gostam de troca de casais, mas decidi postar outra que o hot é só Bellward mesmo e outro detalhezinho que depois vocês descobre hehe

É isso amores, vou tentar postar o bônus do Carlisle da Esme até o mês que vem tá bom e vai ter hot entre eles já aviso.

Comentem e recomendem hehe

Beeeijos e até mais!


	15. Capítulo Bônus I - Carlisle e Esme

Carlisle ainda se lembrava vagamente de como foi quando a conheceu.

Ele tinha seis anos na época e se sentia um grande rapaz, enquanto ainda era um menininho.

A bebê chorava demais e mesmo assim todos se encantavam por ela.

Ele estava triste, pois queria que ela fosse um menino.

Seria bem mais legal para ele e ficou imensamente feliz com a chegada de seus primos gêmeos.

Mas assim que a bebê foi crescendo ele começou a achar legal e brincar com ela, mas preferia brincar com seus primos Thomas e Thony.

Mesmo assim quando juntava os quatros, Carlisle e Esme sempre mais brigavam que brincavam, Carlisle a chamava de pirralha e Esme como era menor adorava provocar o menino, ela tinha dificuldade de pronunciar o nome dele e o chamava de Lisle e ele, claro, odiava.

Eles viviam se batendo e implicando um com outro.

Até que cresceram e as provocações diminuíram, eles não se tratavam por tia e sobrinho, apesar de ser isso que eram.

Até que com 18 anos ele se mudou para estudar medicina. Seu pai e avô queriam que ele assumisse os negócios da família, mas desde cedo Carlisle mostrou que queria salvar vidas, então depois de um tempo recebeu o apoio deles que só queriam ver o garoto feliz.

Ele então se mudou para Harvard, onde cursou medicina. Fazia pequenas viagens para casa, mas não durava muito, era sempre muito atarefado e estudioso. Enquanto ele estudava, Esme crescia. Ela era muito madura para sua idade tinha 12 anos quando Carlisle foi embora dali e não entendia por que sentia falta dele, mesmo que fosse ele implicando com ela e a chamando de pirralha.

Carlisle se lembrava muito bem de quando tudo mudou.

Ele tinha 22 anos e ela tinha acabado de completar seus 16.

Ele não estava morando mais nos Estados Unidos e sim, em Londres onde fazia uma especialização.

Esme e Carlisle passaram quase dois anos sem se verem.

Era a sua primeira férias depois de um longo período de tempo.

Ele estava morrendo de saudade de sua família, apesar de seus pais terem ido visitá-lo, assim como seu avô e Bella também tinham ido uma vez quando estavam fazendo uma turnê pela Europa, não era mesma coisa de estar em casa.

Sentia falta de todos e decidiu fazer uma surpresa.

Ele tinha pedido ajuda da sua tia Bella, já que sabia que era a única que conseguia manter um segredo naquela família.

Ele iria chegar tarde, então ela deixaria um smoking separado para ele.

Aquela noite era o aniversário de Esme de 16 anos.

Ele se arrumou rápido em sua casa que estava silenciosa e foi para o salão de festa que ficava em outra parte da cidade.

Alice o avistou de longe e correu para abraçar o filho carregando sua filha mais nova pela mão, Jasper chegou logo depois e também o abraçou.

Depois veio Bella, seus tios e alguns primos.

Ele sorriu ao ver seu avô dançando de frente para ele com uma mulher morena.

A mulher era linda de costas, ela estava com seu cabelo preso estilo coque, uma parte de suas costas estava nua, mas nada exagerado.

O vestido que ela usava era maravilhoso, descendo e abraçando a curva de seu corpo, marcando inclusive a bunda avantajada.

Carlisle engoliu em seco vendo a bela mulher e ele sentiu um desejo percorrer seu corpo. Com a residência, era raro ele arrumar um tempo para namorar, afinal ele tinha que estudar e passava mais tempo no hospital que tudo. Tinha apenas alguns encontros casuais que terminavam em um sexo de uma noite e só.

Mas aquela mulher, mesmo sem olhar para o rosto dela, Carlisle sentiu algo estranho em seu peito.

— Tia por que está deixando o vovô dançar com aquela mulher? — ele disse querendo que eles se virassem e ele pudesse ver o rosto dela.

— Carlisle — Bella riu o beliscando no braço. — Passou tanto tempo longe que nem reconhece mais sua _pirralha_?

— O que? — ele gritou olhando para ela assustado.

— Carl o que faz aqui? Não sabia que você estava vindo — Edward falou chegando e abraçando forte o neto alheio ao choque que ele estava.

— Bella, me ajudou queria fazer uma surpresa — ele disse e então encarou a bela dama que estava de braços dados com seu avô.

Ele não conseguia acreditar.

Aquela era Esme.

Esme.

Linda e parecendo uma mulher.

Mas que tinha 16 anos e era sua tia.

Ele não pode não notar como ela estava bem diferente do que ele se lembrava.

Quando ela tinha adquirido aqueles seios maravilhosos? E aquela cara de adulta?

Ela estava um mulherão e ele se sentiu um pervertido por ter a desejado.

— Oi Lisle — ela disse sorrindo.

Lisle, só ela o chamava assim, ele já até tinha se acostumado, mas nunca iria confessar aquilo a ela.

— Esme? — Carlisle disse e foi surpreendido pelos braços dela a envolvendo.

— Senti sua falta.

— Eu também pirralha — ele falou engolindo em seco ao sentir o cheiro dela, era tão cheirosa. — Feliz Aniversário.

— Venha dançar comigo — ela pediu já o puxando pela mão.

Aquela foi uma péssima ideia, mas com aquele pedido Carlisle soube que nunca conseguiria dizer não a ela.

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas para o meio da pista de dança, várias amigas de Esme olhavam com inveja o casal.

Afinal Carlisle era um homem lindo, sonho de qualquer adolescente naquela idade. Alto, com belos olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. Eles dançando pareciam um principe e uma princesa.

Carlisle tentou manter uma distância segura dela, mas seus olhos ficaram perdido ao encarar os dela.

— Você voltou para valer? — Esme perguntou.

— Eu...Não, vou voltar em um mês — explicou.

Esme fez uma expressão triste.

— Você faz falta aqui — ela falou.

Carlisle não sabia o que dizer ou agir.

Os lábios dela pareciam se mover de um jeito tão sensual.

Esme tinha definitivamente se tornado uma mulher linda.

Carlisle ficou em silêncio, mas sua mente estava um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções.

Quando ela mordiscou seu lábio, ele teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não a beijar ali mesmo. Então olhou ao redor, sem encarar ela novamente.

Quando a música acabou Carlisle se inclinou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Parabéns, tia — ele falou sentindo uma coisa estranha e saiu dali.

Tia.

Eles nunca tinham se tratado assim, só uma ou outra vez que Carlisle a chamava assim, mas apenas para provocá-la.

Mas ele tinha que se lembrar.

Esme era uma garota de 16 anos e era sua tia.

Seja lá o que tivesse sentindo aquilo teria que passar.

Ele caminhou para o bar da festa precisava de uma bebida forte.

...

Aquelas férias foram um tormento.

Carlisle desejou Esme a cada instante que a via.

Ela era linda.

E ele se sentiu horrível.

Ela era jovem ainda, mesmo que não parecesse e deveria ser sua tia.

Mas ele nunca sentiu que ela era tia dele.

Eles conversavam muito, Esme estava pensando em seguir carreira de medicina, mas estava indecisa.

Em um dia estavam na piscina e ele teve que correr quando Esme entrou na água com um lindo biquíni. Ele teve que tomar um banho para resolver o problema que surgiu entre suas pernas.

E se sentiu cada vez pior. Ele se sentia pervertido, mas aqueles sentimentos eram maiores que ele. Ele não conseguia impedir.

Naquele dia ele saiu e foi se encontrar um uma antiga namorada, mas percebeu que foi uma péssima ideia quando a beijou.

Ele só conseguia pensar em Esme.

Ele não aguentava mais aquilo.

No outro dia, ele surpreendeu a todos quando surgiu de malas prontas dizendo que teria que voltar mais cedo.

Ele ainda se lembrava de como foi se despedir dela.

— Por que você está indo embora, mais cedo? — Esme perguntou quando percebeu que todos estavam alheios a eles.

— Não posso ficar, Esme... me entenda.

— Não consigo entender, Carlisle eu... eu queria te falar uma coisa e...

— Você está pronto filho? — Jasper perguntou, ele o levaria até o aeroporto.

— Sim — Carlisle assentiu para o pai.

— Adeus Esme — falou dando um abraço rápido nela, a segurou com força por um momento, depois se obrigou a soltá-la. Ele sabia que aquilo era o máximo que sempre teria dela.

Esme assentiu muda o vendo partir.

...

Aqueles anos foram os tempos mais difíceis para Carlisle.

Ele se formou definitivamente como médico e todos esperavam que ele voltasse.

Mas ele não podia.

Não sabia o que faria se ficasse perto de Esme.

Ele tinha percebido que a amava e não podia ir para casa.

Sabia que tinha que se manter o máximo possivel longe dela.

Mesmo que isso significasse passar horas olhando seu Instagram, vendo suas fotos, morrendo de inveja quando ela postava foto com algum menino ou via eles chamando-a de linda e maravilhosa.

Pouco antes de se formar seu vô disse que ela tinha arrumado um namorado, chamado Tyler. Carlisle ficou possesso e bebeu todas, aquela noite, ele se lembrava de uma coisa ou outra que tinha feito. Quando acordou viu que ele tinha mandando alguma mensagem para Esme no _whatsapp_, mas ficou agradecido quando viu que tinha apagado a tempo. Só Deus passa saber o que ele tinha dito ali, pois não se lembrava de nada.

Esme nem disse nada também.

Depois ele tomou uma decisão.

Ele se inscreveu no programa Médicos Sem Fronteiras. Foi para África e passou mais de um ano lá.

Longe de seus pais, irmãos, de sua família e da mulher que ele amava e sabia que nunca teria.

Era melhor assim.

Ele poderia talvez nunca ser feliz, mas faria algo bom no mundo ajudando os outros.

Quase três anos depois e o sentimento não tinha mudado.

Todo dia ele pensava nela e curiava sua vida nas redes sociais. Ela estava ainda mais linda, agora com mais de 18 anos.

Era uma mulher e ele a amava tanto.

Sabia que nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

Sentia uma saudade imensa dela e sua família então finalmente decidiu voltar para vê-la outra vez. Tinha que dar um basta nesse sentimento logo.

Talvez se a visse feliz com outro homem, aquilo pararia.

Esme já tinha quase 19 anos e estava se formando, ela tinha decidido fazer arquitetura, mas fazia muito trabalho voluntário em ONGs e entidades sem fins lucrativos.

Dessa vez ele avisou para sua família que estava voltando e esperava uma grande recepção no aeroporto, mas não encontrou nada disso.

Ele parou quando encontrou só Esme esperando por ele.

Ela estava linda com seus cabelos soltos, usava um short jeans mostrando suas pernas torneadas e uma blusinha folgada.

Carlisle sentiu seu corpo todo tremer. Ele parecia um maldito adolescente.

Seu coração bateu forte e tudo que ele queria era abraçá-la e beijá-la ao menos uma vez, mas não podia fazer nada disso.

Respirando fundo ele caminhou até ela que andou até ele sorrindo.

— Carlisle — ela disse sorrindo parando na frente dele.

— Oi Esme — ele falou e para sua surpresa ela o abraçou forte.

Naquele momento, ele não pensou em mais nada e envolveu com força seus braços no corpo dela a puxando para ele, enterrou seus cabelos no pescoço dela sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso.

Ele quis chorar.

O abraço foi longo e demorado, nenhum parecia querer soltar o outro e por um momento passou pela sua cabeça que Esme poderia sentir tudo que ele sentia, mas afastou aquele pensamento rapidamente.

— Nunca mais faça isso comigo — ela disse se separando dele e dando um soco fraco em seu peito.

— O que? — ele perguntou confuso.

— Nunca mais passe tanto tempo longe de mim — ela falou o abraçando de novo.

— Desculpa — ele disse e deu um beijo em seu cabelo. — Cadê todo mundo? — perguntou.

— Estão em casa, vamos — Esme falou o soltando com um suspiro.

O caminho foi tranquilo, Carlisle contava sobre as experiências que teve como médico lá, Esme dirigia tranquilamente em um carro conversível que tinha ganhado de seu pai no seu aniversário de 18 anos.

Assim que Carlisle passou pela porta ele ficou surpreso, estavam todos lá segurando faixas de bem-vindo com seu nome.

Ele correu e abraçou seus pais, irmãos, seu vô, todos.

Sentia muita falta deles e conteu sua emoção.

Amava sua família demais.

Os dias foram mais tranquilos que imaginava, a hora do jantar era a mais divertida, seus primos menores aprontavam que só, a mesa tinha sido trocada por uma maior de 20 lugares para caber a todos.

Toda vez que seu olhar encontrava o de Esme ela sorria e ele sentia uma sensação estranha.

Pouco mais de duas semanas depois, ele achou um emprego no hospital do outro lado da cidade, como era distante ele disse que achou melhor morar um apartamento, mas era uma desculpa para ficar longe de Esme.

Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir a ela, que parecia não perceber nada do que ele sentia.

Em uma noite, ele não conseguia dormir e desceu para a cozinha. Quase deu meia volta quando a viu ali sentada comendo algo em um pote.

Mas respirou fundo e decidiu enfrentar a menina. Não podia ficar fugindo para sempre.

— Então é você que está comendo todo o sorvete, pirralha? — ele disse brincalhão e ela se assustou. Percebeu que ela vestia só uma blusa grande e folgada.

— Lisle! — ela arfou. — Pega no flagra — falou rindo. — Quer? — Disse oferecendo um pouco que tinha na colher.

Carlisle se aproximou e deixou que ela colocasse a colher em sua boca.

— Uma delícia — ele disse engolindo, mas se referia a ela.

— Por que você vai se mudar? — ela perguntou.

— Para ficar mais perto do trabalho e...

— Corta essa, Carlisle — Esme falou rolando seus olhos. — Eu sei que você foge de mim — disse.

Ele ficou nervoso.

— Não sei o que quer dizer com isso.

— Quando vai parar de fugir de mim? — ela perguntou se virando para ele.

— Esme — ele disse sem saber o que falar. — Como está seu namorado? Eu ainda não o conheci — ele disse involuntariamente, tentando esconder seus ciúmes.

— Eu não tenho um namorado — ela disse.

— Mas o vovô disse que...

— Meu pai é exagerado, eu saí com Tyler algumas vezes, mas não foi nada demais, foi na época que você foi para África, foi por isso que foi, não é? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — ele admitiu fechando seus olhos por um momento. Não tinha mais por que mentir.

— Eu sei você já me disse — ela falou e sorriu comendo mais um pouco de soverte tranquilamente.

Carlisle tentou não pensar na colher em sua boca.

— O que? Como assim?

— Você me mandou uma mensagem de voz aquela noite, se lembra? — ela falou.

— Merda, eu fiquei _bebaço_ aquela noite, mas eu lembro que apaguei.

— Eu sei, mas eu escutei antes de você apagar — ela falou.

— O QUE? — ele quase gritou.

— Shii — ela colocou seu dedo na boca dele. — Não quer que alguém acorde quer?

— Esme, você escutou?

— Sim, não sabe o quanto estava esperando que voltasse para eu dizer tudo o que sentia, então tia Alice disse que não ia voltar, que ia para África. Eu fiquei puta de raiva, mas agora você está aqui...

— Esme eu...eu me desculpa.

— Eu te amo, Carlisle Cullen — ela falou e sorriu. — Eu me apaixonei por você quando te vi ali de smoking parecendo um principe na minha festa. Eu sei que sou jovem, eu tentei até ficar com outro menino, mas eu só pensava em você. E depois desses quase três anos, esse amor só aumentou e eu tenho medo... porque era para eu ser sua quase tia, mas eu nunca te vi assim e...

— Esme — Carlisle a calou abraçando-a com força.

Eles se afastaram inclinando seus rostos, mas ouviram passos se aproximando.

Rapidamente se afastaram.

Esme enfiou sua colher na boca e Carlisle pegou outra fingindo comer.

— Ah então é vocês que estão comendo o sorvete escondidos hein — Edward falou entrando na cozinha, olhando de um para o outro com cuidado.

— Culpados — Carlisle disse tentando agir naturalmente.

— Eu já comi demais... vou subir — Esme falou e deu um beijo em seu pai antes de subir com uma última olhada para Carlisle que forçou um sorriso para o vô comendo mais sorvete.

Edward respirou fundo encarando o neto.

...

Alguns dias depois Carlisle se mudou, prometendo que voltaria sempre que estivesse de folga.

Mas a primeira folga que teve ele dormiu o dia inteiro e acordou mais de 8horas da noite, tinha pegado dois plantões seguidos e estava cansado. Acordou revigorado e morrendo de saudade de Esme.

Queria mandar uma mensagem para ela, mas ela não tinha mandado nada. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Talvez aquela noite na cozinha tinha sido apenas um delírio seu?

Ele comeu algo e pegou seu celular. Rapidamente abriu o Instagram de Esme sorrindo ao ver sua foto, viu que ela tinha postado um status e escrito a frase: _noite de pijama com a amiga que eu gosto_, ela postou com uma imagem dela e outra menina.

Ele suspirou.

Ouviu seu interfone tocar.

Quem poderia ser? Com certeza algum idiota bêbado apertou errado.

— Alô? — ele disse pegando o telefone.

— Será que pode abrir para mim? — ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer.

— Esme?

— Sim — ela respondeu.

Ele rapidamente colocou o código abrindo o portão.

Ele foi para a porta e pareceu demorar uma eternidade até o elevador chegar no seu andar.

Esme saiu de dentro dele linda, vestida com uma calça jeans, blusa e jaqueta.

— O que faz aqui? — Ele perguntou e ela respondeu o puxando pela nuca e colando seus lábios em um beijo.

Foi muito melhor do que qualquer sonho que Carlisle já tivesse pensado.

Foi um beijo cheio do amor que guardavam um pelo outro.

Suas línguas se encontraram e se acariciaram com força, suas bocas pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

— Esme — ele quebrou o beijo ofegante, os lábios dela beijando repetidas vezes seu rosto e pescoço.

— Por favor, nessa noite vamos apenas esquecer de tudo e ser só eu e você — ela pediu o olhando.

— Você tem certeza?

— Eu te amo Carlisle, essa é a única certeza que eu tenho.

Carlisle então a pegou no colo, fazendo-a envolver suas pernas ao redor dele e se virou fechando a porta e a carregando para o quarto.

Ele a colocou deitada na cama, deitando por cima dela e a beijando lentamente.

As mãos dela passeavam por suas costas e puxaram sua blusa.

Ele ergueu seus braços deixando-a tirar e sentiu seu corpo quente com as mãos dela percorrendo seu torso.

— Esme — ele gemeu ofegante mordiscando o lábio dela.

— Eu quis tanto fazer isso, você é tão lindo — ela disse o beijando e virando com ele na cama, querendo ficar por cima dele.

A posição fez ela sentir sua ereção marcada na calça de moletom. Ela o olhou e subiu seu corpo puxando sua blusa pelos braços.

No mesmo instante ela retirou seu sutiã.

Carlisle a observou seminua na sua frente, Esme era mais linda que ele imaginava.

Seus seios eram cheios na mediada certa, seus biquinhos eram pequenos e delicados.

Ele a puxou acariciando suas costas nuas, beijou sua boca delicadamente sentido seus seios roçando em seu peito.

Ele desceu sua mão e apertou a bunda dela em sua ereção.

Terminaram de se despir e ficaram nus, Carlisle voltou a se deitar por cima dela, sua boca tomando se revezando entre seus seios enquanto sua mão mergulhava entre as pernas dela.

— Você está tão molhada — ele disse movimentando dois dedos dentro dela.

— Ahh, isso é tão bom — ela disse gemendo, sua expressão de puro prazer. — Me faça sua.

E Carlisle fez. Entrou nela lentamente sentindo sua virgindade se romper.

Esme gemeu de dor, enfiando suas unhas nas costas dele.

— Está doendo? — ele perguntou.

— Espera — ela disse fechando seus olhos lentamente.

Ele a beijou delicadamente querendo distrai-la da dor.

Depois de um momento, ele saiu de dentro dela voltando a entrar com cuidado.

Seus movimentos foram suaves, mas fundos. Eles se entregaram a todo prazer que sentiam, gemendo juntos.

Carlisle entrelaçou sua mão na dela, quando ambos chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer.

— Eu te amo, pirralha — ele disse beijando sua boca suavemente.

— Eu também te amo, Lisle — ela respondeu o abraçando.

Eles não tinham a mínima ideia de como seria o futuro deles, mas sabiam que se amavam e enfrentariam tudo juntos.

...

Dizer que Carlisle e Esme estavam nervosos era desnecessário.

Já tinha mais de um mês que eles estavam namorando escondidos e tinha chegado a hora de contarem a verdade.

Sabiam que quanto mais tempo escondessem pior seria.

Então tinham decidido contar aquela noite.

Carlisle tinha trabalhado quase a semana toda e então estava 3 dias de folga, ele passaria aquele final de semana em casa.

A pessoa que ele mais tinha medo da reação era seu avô, o pai de Esme, seu futuro sogro.

Mas eles estavam prontos para enfrentá-lo juntos.

— Eu quero falar uma coisa — Carlisle disse de repente chamando a atenção de todos. Engoliu em seco quando todos olharam para ele.

Esme respirou fundo sabendo que tinha chegado a hora.

Ela caminhou para perto dele lentamente.

— O que foi filho? Não me diga que vai se mudar de novo ou...

— Não, não é nada disso — ele disse respirando fundo e se levantou do sofá.

Esme então pegou em sua mão e eles entrelaçaram seus dedos.

Ele podia ver que sua mãe e Bella arfaram surpresas.

— Eu e Esme, estamos namorando — ele falou.

— Como é que é? — Edward disse ficando em pé e encarando o neto.

— Vô eu...

— Você está namorando, minha filha? — Edward disse parecendo bravo. — Sua tia?

— Papai...

— Eu não estou falando com você — Edward cortou a filha. — Me diga moleque.

— Edward... — Bella colocou a mão no ombro dele para fazê-lo se calar.

— Aconteceu vô... eu... eu não planejei nada disso, mas... eu me apaixonei por Esme no aniversário dela de dezesseis anos, quando eu cheguei eu jurava que o senhor estava dançando com outra mulher, eu a achei linda, não achei que fosse Esme e quando eu vi que era ela... eu senti tudo mudar naquele segundo. Eu fui embora mais cedo porque estava muito confuso, não sabia o que fazer, então quando o senhor disse que ela estava namorando, eu sabia que não podia voltar para casa, eu não podia ficar com a mulher que amava por isso fui para África, mas nem por um segundo eu deixei de pensar nela.

— Eu o amo — Esme disse encarando seus pais e irmãos. — Eu sei que pode parecer errado, mas nós nunca nos tratamos como tia e sobrinho. Eu não o vejo assim e sei que ele também não. Eu quero ficar com Carlisle e nós gostaríamos de ter o apoio de vocês nossa família, mas se não tivermos isso não vai nos impedir de estarmos juntos — ela declarou.

Edward parou respirando fundo, depois olhou para seu filho e sua nora.

— O que acham disso?

— Eu não sei o que dizer — Jasper falou. — Preciso de uma bebida — falou se encaminhando para o bar.

— Eu acho que sempre tive uma sensação estranha que isso fosse acontecer — Alice falou dando de ombros.

Edward suspirou.

— Traga um uísque para mim, Jazz — Edward disse ao filho.

Carlisle olhou para Esme que sorria, ambos sabiam que aquele era o modo da família dizer que os apoiava e não iriam colocar empecilhos no relacionamento.

— Se você machucar minha filha, eu vou esquecer que é meu neto e arrebentar sua cara — Edward o ameaçou.

— Eu ajudo — Bella concordou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Nunca faria isso — Carlisle disse.

— Obrigada, obrigada papai — Esme correu e o abraçou com força.

Ele suspirou beijando a cabeça da sua filha. Se ela continuasse sorrindo assim, sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

— Não o machuque também, Esme — Alice disse.

— Não vou — a garota sorria feliz.

Com certeza eles ainda passariam por muita coisa, mas ela sabia que tudo daria certo, contanto que eles sempre se apoiassem e amassem um ao outro.

Sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

— Eu te amo — Carlisle sussurrou em seu ouvido momentos depois, quando todos já conversavam sobre outros assuntos.

— Eu também — ela disse sorrindo e entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

Era só o que ambos precisavam.

...

— Edward... — Bella disse aquela noite enquanto se deitava na cama.

— O que foi amor? — ele disse olhando nos olhos castanhos que tanto amava.

Ela se deitou o abraçando.

— Você está realmente bem com Esme e Carlisle juntos?

Ele suspirou.

— Eu já estava esperando por isso — ele confessou.

— Como assim?

— Eu os escutei conversando na cozinha uma noite, eu fiquei chocado, mas quem sou eu para impedir o amor de acontecer? Esme já é maior de idade e sei que ela é responsável a criamos muito bem. Eu só a quero feliz, não importa seja com Carlisle ou uma mulher.

Bella sorriu dando um beijinho em seu rosto. Como depois de tanto tempo ela ainda conseguia ficar ainda mais apaixonada por ele?

— E você? Está bem com isso?

Ela sorriu.

— Claro, só quero que nossa filha seja feliz também. E Carlisle é um bom homem, nós o vimos crescer, sabemos do caráter dele, eu sei que ele vai fazê-la muito feliz — ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu.

— Só por favor, converse depois com ela, não quero eles de agarramento na minha frente — avisou.

Bella riu do marido e se deitou por cima dele, colocando suas pernas em cada lado de seu quadril.

— Como quiser, sr. Cullen — disse acariciando o peito dele, que mesmo com a idade ainda era forte e reto, afinal ele continuava com seus exercícios matinais. Com menos frequência, porém fazia e cuidava de sua alimentação também.

Ele sorriu e beijou sua esposa com entusiasmo.

Todos estavam felizes isso que importava.

_Essa coisa chamada "história de amor" requer um certo tempo para ser construída, e as que dão certo são aquelas vividas com paciência, com o espírito aberto, e geralmente com qualquer um que consiga romper nossas defesas e nos fazer feliz._

_Martha Medeiros_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oiii amores, iniciando outubro com esse bônus maravilhoso. O que acharam? Gostei de escrever um casal diferente, espero que tenham gostado desses dois e claro que não podia deixar de colocar um pouquinho de Beward awwn

O próximo e ultimo bônus, vai ser todo dedicado ao nosso casal, ainda estou escrevendo, mas vou tentar postá-lo antes de dezembro tudo bem.

Comentem amores, para me dá gás e inspiração para o próximo. Ainda aceito recomendações também hehe

Ainda não é um adeus então, até o próximo.

Beeijos


	16. Capítulo Bônus II - Bella e Edward

— Você está tão maravilhosa — Edward disse abraçando Bella por trás e beijando seu pescoço que estava livre, já que seu cabelo estava preso em coque despojado.

— Você também está lindo — Bella disse sorrindo para ele pelo espelho.

Ela olhou a imagem deles refletida.

Edward com seu charme nos seus sessenta anos enquanto Bella ainda estava ainda com seus 28 anos.

Ela já tinha se dado conta que Edward era como vinho, quanto mais anos passavam, mais lindo ele ficava. E como era sortuda com isso.

No fundo, não se importava com a beleza e sim com a saúde dele, morria de medo de um dia ele passar mal, mas, graças a Deus, ele era forte como um touro. Tanto fisicamente como na energia sexual de um também.

Aquela era a primeira viagem de lua de mel deles para o exterior.

Esme tinha finalmente seus quase seis anos e tinha ficado com seus irmãos.

Eles estavam há 8 dias em um resort maravilhoso em Cancún.

Só mais dois dias e iriam voltar para casa.

Depois fariam uma viagem para Disney com toda a família, com certeza seria uma bagunça e diversão que só para as crianças.

Bella sentiu algo em seu pescoço e percebeu que Edward colocava um colar ali.

— O que é isso? — falou tocando a joia que era cheia de pedrinhas de menos de um centímetro de diamante, eles brilhavam e refletiam luz.

Ela não queria nem imaginar quanto aquele colar valia.

— Um presente — ele disse fechando o fecho.

Bella ficou maravilhosa com ele do jeito que tinha imaginado. Ela já tinha desistido de brigar com ele por receber presentes assim e no fundo ela gostava.

— Não é meu aniversário — ela disse, mas deu um sorriso.

O colar tinha combinado perfeitamente com o vestido preto de veludo que usava, de alças finas e um decote em formato de oito, que caia perfeitamente em seu copo, terminando pouco acima de seu joelho. Em seus pés Bella usava uma sandália de salto alto, porém confortável.

Seus lábios estavam cobertos por um batom vermelho.

— Não, esse é um presente por você ser uma esposa maravilhosa e que eu amo tanto.

Ela sorriu se virando e o abraçando.

Como podia resistir quando ele era tão carinhoso assim?

— Eu também te amo — ela disse roçando seu nariz no dele e beijando seus lábios suavemente.

Bella nunca tinha se sentindo tão feliz em sua vida.

Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido com Jane, Aro, o sequestro de Rosalie e Carlisle, a vida deles tinha sido repleta de felicidade.

Quando Esme fez um ano Bella confessou um desejo que estava guardado nela desde que tinha ajudado na festa do menino.

Ela então, fez vários cursos e workshops e com o apoio de Edward conseguiu abrir uma empresa de decoração de festa, que ia de vento em polpa. Ela até tinha ganhado um prêmio de empreendedora revelação no ano.

Estava completamente feliz de ganhar seu próprio dinheiro, ser uma mulher independente. Mesmo que muito ainda pensassem que ela estava com Edward só por causa disso, ela mostrava que não era nada disso e no fim, não se importava nenhum pouco com o que os outros pensavam.

Ela amava seu marido e era muito feliz ao seu lado, com a não tão pequena família deles.

Amava sua filha que crescia saudável e esperta, amava seus enteados e seus "netos".

— Vamos jantar, sra. Cullen? — ele perguntou girando-a para que ficasse de frente para ele

— Claro, sr. Cullen — ela disse se virando e pegando uma bolsinha de lado.

— Deus! Você está tão linda — ele disse a parando e roçando seus lábios nos dela — Podemos ficar aqui, o que acha?

— Naninanão — ela disse rindo e andando para a porta do quarto — Não me arrumei assim para ficar nesse quarto, essa noite quero me divertir — disse — E mostrar o homem lindo que tenho ao meu lado.

Ele balançou a cabeça saindo do quarto com ela e fechando a porta.

— Ninguém vai olhar para mim, com você ao lado — ele disse colocando a mão em sua cintura e andando com ela pelo corredor até o elevador.

— Você é tão bobo — ela disse se inclinando e deu um beijinho rápido seus lábios.

Eles entraram no restaurante andando e todos se viraram para encarar.

Pareciam um casal de celebridades.

— Por que estão todos olhando para nós? — ela sussurrou.

— Devem estar pensando o que eu fiz para ter uma mulher maravilhosa como você ao meu lado — ele disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

Eles jantaram calmamente conversando e rindo, era incrível como eles se comunicavam sempre tendo algo para falar.

Aquela cumplicidade e companheirismo só fortalecia o relacionamento deles.

Ficaram um pouco alegres por causa do vinho que era forte e decidiram andar pelo resort.

— Olha, está tendo uma festa ali — Bella disse animada puxando seu marido pela mão.

— Bella, você tem certeza que quer entrar?

— Claro amor, vamos nunca fomos a algo assim, quero dançar agarradinha com você — sussurrou e se aproximou do segurança.

Edward a seguiu mesmo que não quisesse ir.

— Podemos entrar? — ela perguntou.

— É 500 dólares a entrada — ele falou.

— O quê? Mas que absurdo — Bella arfou.

— Tenho certeza que seu paizinho aí pode pagar, mocinha — o segurança falou em um tom malicioso.

Bella arfou mais ainda, chocada e ficou vermelha.

— Ele não é meu pai seu idiota, é meu marido — falou ultrajada. — E aliás eu pago pelas minhas próprias coisas — disse brava pegando na bolsa que carregava seu cartão.

— Tome pode colocar aqui as duas e não precisa dividir — frisou.

O homem assentiu e tirou a maquininha do bolso, passando o cartão. Bella colocou a senha rapidamente depois ele colocou uma pulseira neles.

Eles entraram e Edward a puxou beijando sua orelha. Tinha ficado excitado ao ver ela agir daquele jeito.

— Vamos — ela disse animada escutando a música alta.

Entraram na boate que estava cheia de gente, em sua maioria jovens, a música era alta e o ambiente climatizado e super chique, com certeza para valer o preço da entrada.

— Isso é demais — Bella falou.

— Quer beber algo? — ele perguntou. Ele nunca tinha gostado de ir a lugares assim, mas gostava de ver sua esposa feliz e por ela faria tudo.

Não deveria ser tão ruim aquela noite, afinal.

— Claro — ela disse e foram até o bar.

Edward pediu um uísque e Bella pediu uma dose de tequila.

— Amor, tem certeza? — falou surpreso.

— Sim — disse apenas mordendo seu lábio quando o garçom colocou o pratinho com tequila, sal e limão.

Bella sorriu e olhou para o marido.

— Inclina o pescoço — ela pediu.

— O que vai fazer? — ele perguntou ficando com o pescoço mais de lado.

— Quietinho — ela sussurrou em sua orelha e lambeu abaixo dela.

Depois pegou o sal e colocou no pescoço dele com a mão.

Bella pegou o copo mexendo-o, depois se inclinou lambendo o sal do pescoço de Edward, sentindo a pele dele se arrepiar, ela virou o copo de tequila e chupou o limão.

— Porra — Edward praguejou.

Bella sorriu sentindo sua garganta arder.

— Sempre quis fazer isso, mas queria lamber o sal do seu corpo todinho — ela falou desinibida e o beijou na boca.

Ele gemeu, percebendo que com certeza aquela noite prometia, bebeu um gole de seu uísque.

— Vem vamos dançar — ela falou o puxando para a pista que estava cheia de gente.

Ele não achou uma boa ideia, mas se ela queria ele iria com certeza. Nunca que a deixaria naquela situação, a tequila e o vinho misturados com certeza não fariam um efeito bom.

Bella chegou na pista animada, jogando suas mãos para cima, balançando a cabeça e seu corpo.

Edward apenas se mexeu para lá e para cá, seguindo o ritmo dela.

Ele até que começou a achar divertido, se sentindo mais jovem e feliz.

Bella começou a dançar mais sensualmente e se virou para Edward, ele já estava ficando com as calças apertadas, sorte que o ambiente era escuro.

Bella se aproximou dele e beijou seu pescoço, Edward agarrou sua cintura dando uma enconchada nela, mostrando que já estava excitado.

Bella riu e se virou, para sua surpresa ela desceu até o chão e subiu colocando sua mão nos joelhos e esfregando sua bunda em seu membro que latejou de tesão.

— Bella — ele sussurrou a puxando novamente e beijando seu pescoço.

— Tenho que contar uma coisa — ela disse se virando para ele e segurando eu seu ombro, sem pararem de dançar.

— O que foi, meu amor? — ele falou deslizando sua mão pelas costas dela e segurando sua bunda que estava bem marcada por causa do vestido.

— Estou sem calcinha — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e se virou novamente rindo arteira, se afastando dele.

— Bella — ele balançou a cabeça e foi agarrá-la, mas alguém o impediu.

— Onde você arrumou um sugar daddy gostoso assim? — uma garota disse agarrando Bella e a abraçando, a menina estava visivelmente bêbada.

Ela soltou Bella e começou a dançar loucamente, se afastando deles sem nem esperar uma resposta.

Edward puxou Bella e eles saíram dali.

— Qual é dessas pessoas acharem que você é meu pai? Como se eu fosse fazer isso com você — ela disse brava o puxando pela gola da camisa e beijando sua boca com força e se esfregou nele sem o menor pudor.

— Eu adoraria ser seu pai nesse momento e bater nessa sua bundinha gostosa — ele disse segurando seu rosto por sua nuca.

— Porra — Bella disse mordendo seu lábio.

— Está me deixando doido, sabe o que os _daddys_ fazem quando a filha não se comporta? — ele disse provocante.

— Edward — Bella gemeu — Quero que me coma — ela pediu.

— Vamos embora daqui — ele disse a puxando.

Bella ia caindo e ele a segurou rapidamente colocando-a em seus ombros, tendo cuidado de não deixar mostrar sua bunda.

— Edward — Bella soltou risinhos.

— Shii — ele falou a levando para fora dali.

No dia seguinte ela não se lembrou de como havia chegado ao quarto, mas tinha certeza de não ter se importado nenhum pouco com as câmeras do elevador do hotel e ter masturbado seu marido por cima das calças.

Assim que chegaram na suíte deles, Edward a puxou para si.

— Você foi uma menina muito má Isabella, saindo e dançando daquele jeito sem calcinha. Sem falar em ter me apalpado naquele elevador. Vou ter que castigá-la.

— O que vai fazer? — ela gemeu excitada o olhando.

Ele a empurrou e fez ela sentar de costas em seu joelho com a bunda para cima.

Edward subiu seu vestido e acariciou suavemente sua bunda nua.

Bella arfou com o tapa forte que recebeu ali.

— Doeu? — perguntou.

— Bate mais, _daddy_, fui uma menina má — Bella gemeu sentindo seu sexo vibrar.

— Sua safada! — ele disse batendo na outra nádega dela.

Bella gemeu alto de prazer.

Ele afastou a bunda dela e desceu seu dedo por ali, a tocando até achar sua entradinha. Edward esfregou seu dedo ali, vendo como ela estava molhada.

— Está tão molhada, menininha safada, você quer meu pau te fodendo com força?

— Sim, me fode com força — ela pediu e ele deu outra tapa.

— Primeiro, quero você me chupando bem gostoso — ele falou.

— Hum, você vai me dá leitinho quente na boca? — ela falou desinibida.

— Se me chupar direitinho — ele falou abrindo suas calças e descendo junto com a cueca.

— Espera, quero fazer uma coisa — falou e caminhou até o barzinho e mexeu ali, no meio do caminho chutou seus calçados para fora e tirou seu vestido, ficando nua.

— Bella, vem logo — ele reclamou acariciando seu membro duro.

Ela voltou com uma garrafa de tequila na mão.

— Não tem sal nem limão — disse com um biquinho.

— O que vai fazer?

Bella o ignorou e abriu a garrafa dando um gole, um pingo caiu escorrendo por seu pescoço.

— Porra — Edward disse lambendo a gota de sua pele.

— Não — ela disse o empurrando na cama — Fique aí quietinho, _daddy_ — ela falou — Eu que vou castigar você, por ser tão gostoso e me deixar louca de tesão.

Bella subiu em cima dele, enquanto ele estava deitado na cama, com suas pernas para fora.

Ela derramou a tequila em seu peito e depois lambeu, descendo seus lábios pelo estomago dele.

Edward praguejou.

Bella derramou mais tequila em sua virilha, depois largou a garrafa e lambeu o líquido, chupando suas bolas.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão e segurou em seu membro excitado guiando para a boca dela.

Ele gemeu com ela o chupando com afinco, enquanto masturbava-o e acariciava suas bolas lentamente.

Mas ele não queria gozar assim ainda.

Puxou ela para cima e beijou sua boca.

— Você está tão danadinha hoje, sra. Cullen — ele falou dando um apertão na bunda dela.

— Não gosta, sr. Cullen? —disse provocante.

— Vou gostar quando estiver te fodendo — ele disse e se levantou da cama.

— O que vai fazer? — ela disse dessa vez quando foi deixada sozinha ali.

Edward caminhou até a mala deles e pegou um brinquedinho que tinha trago.

Na verdade, era um vibrador pouco menor do que seu membro.

Tinha alguns meses já que eles tinham decidido apimentar a relação e faziam diversas fantasias.

Edward voltou a se deitar em cima de Bella a beijando e ligando o vibrador, ele esfregou aquele aparelho em seus mamilos e depois desceu por seu estômago até chegar em seu sexo.

Edward o esfregou ali fazendo sua esposa gemer de prazer, ela estava bem molhada e o vibrador deslizava com facilidade.

Ele se inclinou e abriu a gaveta pegando o tubo de lubrificante que estava ali, ele esfregou na entrada traseira de Bella enfiando um dedo e o alargando.

Bella gemia excitada.

— Senta essa bundinha em mim — ele mandou e ela o fez.

Ficando em pé na cama e se sentando de costas para Edward, o membro dele deslizando em sua entrada traseira fazendo-a gemer.

Ela abriu suas pernas e ele finalmente enfiou o vibrador ali. Bella gemeu alto com a sensação de ter suas duas entradas ocupadas.

Ela rebolava sua bunda e ele enfiava o vibrador dentro dela, sem parar.

Sem aguentar muito Bella gritou e gozou, seu corpo tremendo.

— Já, baby? — ele deu um risinho e mordiscou sua orelha.

Largou o vibrador e fez ela se deitar na cama de bruços e voltou a meter nela.

— Edward, Edward, Edward — ela gritava gemendo sem parar.

Bruscamente Edward parou respirando fundo, se continuasse iria gozar e ele sabia que não se recuperaria tão rápido.

— Para varanda — ele mandou dando um tapinha na bunda dela.

Bella se levantou com as pernas tremulas e andou até a varanda de mármore que tinha ali.

Eles estavam em um dos últimos andares, a vista que tinham era para piscina e a praia ao longe. A lua estava cheia no céu cheio de estrelas.

Ela estava extasiada de fazerem isso ali.

— Me fode aqui — ela pediu subindo na mesa que tomavam café da manhã.

Ela se abriu totalmente para ele, estava úmida e seu sexo pulsava de desejo, nem parecia que tinha acabado de gozar.

Edward avançou com fome para cima de Bella e beijou sua boca agarrando a pelo quadril e investindo seu membro para dentro dela.

Ele entrou e saiu com força, eles se beijavam, se arranhavam, se mordiam e se completavam.

Seus corpos estavam suados e cheios de tesão.

A altura da mesa era perfeita para o ângulo da penetração, o membro de Edward deslizava com facilidade dentro de Bella.

Ela sentiu tudo tremer e vibrar quando ele atingiu seu ponto g.

Bella gritou seu corpo parecia convulsionar, repetidas vezes em vários orgasmos, um atrás do outro.

Ela estava extasiada e sentiu por um momento viver em um mundo onde só exista prazer.

Edward não parou de investir para dentro dela, sentindo-a ficar cada vez mais apertada e se segurou ao máximo, mas vendo como sua expressão de puro prazer ele não se aguentou mais e urrou, seu corpo vibrando enquanto ele gozava dentro dela.

E a noite não acabou por ali.

...

Eles acordaram tarde no outro dia.

O sol entrava pela janela aberta do quarto com força.

Ambos estavam com uma baita dor de cabeça.

— Quer merda estamos fazendo no chão? — Bella disse se dando conta de onde estavam.

Aos pés da cama, deitados e nus no tapete que tinha ali.

— Droga — Edward falou se sentando, sua visão se acostumando com a claridade que vinha da janela.

Ficaram chocados encarando o quarto.

A cama estava toda bagunçada, penas voavam, a garrafa de tequila tinha derramado no chão, tudo estava uma zona.

Eles olharam um para o outro.

Estavam com o cabelo todo bagunçado, a boca inchada e com marcas vermelhas pelo corpo de chupões, arranhões e mordidas.

Eles começaram a rir um para o outro.

— Me lembre de nunca mais beber tequila e vinho — Bella parou de rir colocando a mão em sua cabeça que doía.

— Me lembre que eu não tenho mais 20 anos — ele falou colocando a mão em suas costas, voltando a se deitar no chão, completamente feliz.

Ainda bem que o resort oferecia uma ótimo pacote relaxante para casais.

Mas que noite tiveram!

_Anos depois da morte de Edward..._

Bella estava sentada na cadeira do jardim, olhando seus netos correndo e brincando.

A felicidade maior dela era está com sua família.

Tinha sido difícil superar a morte de seu marido, sabia que aquele momento um dia chegaria, mesmo assim doía muito nela.

No começo, Bella ficava calada e sem querer sair de casa. Rosalie que conversou com Bella e a fez entender que Edward odiaria saber que ela estava daquele jeito.

Bella então passou a sair mais. Entrou em um grupo da terceira idade, viajou com sua família, ajudou com seus netos e bisnetos que vieram.

Ela sorriu, dançou, cantou, mas em nenhum momento tinha se esquecido de seu Edward. As noites com certeza eram mais difíceis.

Só conseguia dormir, pois imaginava que ele estava ali abraçando ela por trás como sempre fazia, acariciando seu cabelo e beijando sua testa e por um momento podia sentir isso.

Era tão difícil.

Doía tanto.

Dentro de seu coração tinha um vazio enorme e só sua família conseguia preencher.

Como ela sentia falta de seus beijos, de seu carinho, de seu amor.

Por alguns anos ela foi feliz, da forma dela mais foi. Sabia que era nova ainda e poderia encontrar um outro amor, mas ela não queria. Não conseguia mais sentir nenhum desejo por ninguém.

Mesmo que Edward não estivesse mais ali, seu coração continuou sendo só dele.

Mas depois de quase quinze anos vivendo naquela situação, ela se sentia cansada.

Sentia-se como se fosse mais velha do que realmente era.

Abriu seus olhos vendo sua família, seus filhos mimando seus netos, as mulheres conversando, os homens se divertido.

Jasper e Alice estavam ali, Rose e Emmett também todos acompanhados com seus parceiros e ainda cheio de saúdes.

Bella era a única que não tinha mais ninguém.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no seu rosto quando ela viu Edward dá um grito. Ele era seu bisneto mais novo, levava o mesmo nome do bisavô e do tio e agora estava só de fralda tentando dá seus primeiros passinhos, os avós babões Carlisle e Esme observavam sorrindo e filmando.

O menininho era tão bonito, tinha vindo em uma época difícil para Bella que estava quase entrando em depressão. Tinha sido um sopro de ar fresco para ela.

Queria se levantar e ir até eles, mas estava tão cansada.

Fechou seus olhos e suspirou baixinho.

De repente, ela sentiu algo diferente e abriu seus olhos, estava no mesmo lugar, mas só havia silencio ali.

Onde estavam todos?

De repente Bella viu a sombra de um homem alto debaixo de uma árvore que tinha na entrada de sua casa.

— Edward? — Bella ela sussurrou olhando o cara que se aproximava.

Era ele. Ela tinha certeza.

Mais jovem e bonito como sempre.

Ele sorriu olhando para ela.

Bella levantou sua mão querendo tocá-lo e então percebeu que ela não estava cheia de ruga.

Ela estava jovem e bela como ele.

Ele continuou sorrindo para sua cara confusa.

— Hora de ir, meu amor — ele falou.

Bella sorriu então entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

— Como quiser, sr. Cullen — ela disse e o seguiu, sabendo que tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Ai gente, não sei vocês, mas chorei um pouquinho com esse final kkkk

Eu não ia fazer isso, mas alguém me deu a sugestão nos comentários e precisei falar um pouquinho de como a Bella ficou depois da morte do Edward.

O que vocês acharam?

Ain, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo bônus e do hot. Como disse, tentei fazer um meio termo entre o daddy e o sexo normal, ficou bom?

Obrigada por todos os comentários e recomendações, continuo dizendo que se não fosse vocês não teria chegado a ter tantas fanfics escritas, então muito obrigada a quem sempre me acompanha, mesmo, de coração.

No ano novo vamos ter uma one bem hot, então preparem-se, já vou deixar adiantado que a Bella é uma ladra e o Edward um policial que tenta pegá-la. O que acharam? Querem?

Com isso me despeço dessa fic, com muita gratidão por vocês terem gostado, obrigada novamente a todos que comentaram e recomendaram.

Beijos e comentem para me dá inspiração e continuar escrevendo fics para vocês!

Até mais!


End file.
